


FLORES PARA JIN || SUJIN || MYG +KSJ

by blackcherrydoll



Category: Seokjin - Fandom, hoseok - Fandom, jimin - Fandom, jungkook - Fandom, namjoon - Fandom, taehyung - Fandom, yoongi - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Kim Seokjin | Jin, Bottom Min Yoongi | Suga, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Top Kim Seokjin | Jin, Top Min Yoongi | Suga
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 34,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcherrydoll/pseuds/blackcherrydoll
Summary: Seokjin ha estado recibiendo tarjetas, cada una con distintas flores pintadas a mano y un mensaje.Donde Min Yoon Gi intenta declararse a su mejor amigo por medio de lo que el mayor más ama. Las flores y las frases cursis.Couple: YOONGI X SEOKJIN
Relationships: SUJIN - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. ADVERTENCIA

**Esta obra fue escrita originalmente en Wattpad y compartida también es Sweek y AO3 si la has encontrado y la estás leyendo en otra plataforma, es posible que seas víctima de un virus o un malware. Puedes encontrar la historia completamente gratis y sin ningún riesgo en mi perfil.  
**

**https://www.wattpad.com/user/blackcherrydoll**

**Por tu seguridad y la de tus dispositivos por favor evita leer de esta historia fuera de wattpad u cualquier otra plataforma mencionada.**

*

*

Hola, una disculpa por esto pero se nos ha comentado de una página que se ha estado robando obras de la plataforma para otra completamente ajena. Es una página que mucho desconocíamos hasta que se nos comento.

Evito de nombrar la página debido a que esta ocasiona virus y malwares en los dispositivos que ingresen a ella por lo que por su seguridad no investiguen y mucho menos entren a ella. 

Desconocemos que más podemos hacer como autores o autoras así que por favor si descubren obras fuera de la plataforma que los autores no les mencionaron eviten entrar.


	2. Flores para Jin🌸

—Oh vaya, esto parece una colección ahora.

Jin observa sus tarjetas, cada una con flores diferentes pintadas en ellas, con una sonrisa. —Van 27, hace 27 días que recibo estas tarjetas con flores.

—¿Ya tienes al menos la idea de alguien que pueda ser el misterioso chico?

—No. —Jin hace un puchero haciéndolo ver malditamente tierno. —Yoongi, ¿crees que me lo diga pronto?

—Quizás cuando sean 30, será un mes entonces ¿no?

—Tal vez. Espero que lo haga.

—¿Hay alguien en especial que quieras que sea el señor misterio?

—Si, lo hay. —Jin aleja su vista de su mejor amigo sonrojado por lo que acaba de pensar. 


	3. Tulipanes

El asunto comenzó un lunes, recién había comenzado su jornada de trabajo. La cafetería parecía que tendría un día ajetreado pues para ser las 8 de la mañana la fila por conseguir un café era bastante contundente. Un joven de linda sonrisa atendía amablemente la barra tomando las ordenes de distintos clientes, recibiendo saludos de clientes conocidos, y algunos halagos de diversas chicas.

Y justamente una de esas chicas le entrego una pequeña tarjeta.

—Alguien me la ha dejado y dijo que debería dártela. 

—¿Quién? —Seokjin intento no parecer ansioso, pero claro que lo estaba.

—No le conozco. ¿Puedes darme un latte de vainilla? —la chica cambió rápidamente de tema haciendo que Jin volviera a su trabajo pero ahora con una sonrisa aun más grande en su rostro.

No fue hasta la hora de su descanso que pudo darle la atención necesaria a la tarjeta, era un rectángulo blanco en su mayoría, quitando claramente el bello dibujo en esta. Unos tulipanes estaban dibujados delicadamente. Seokjin no pude evitar pasar las yemas de sus dedos sobre toda la tarjeta disfrutando el lindo detalle, la giro para ver si había alguna otra imagen pero en su lugar encontró un mensaje.

_**"En la antigüedad la sociedad se despojaba de prácticamente su vida a cambio de tener en sus manos un tulipán, algo parecido eres para mí. Con seguridad yo también daría todo por tener a alguien como tu. Y de igual forma siempre he creído que los tulipanes son la opción perfecta cuando regalas flores por primera vez, nunca demasiado grades, nunca demasiado pequeñas. Siempre reconocibles y siempre llamativas. Y siendo esta mi primera vez creí que también te gustarían. Ten un buen día."** _

Eso era todo, un mensaje con una caligrafía bastante clara, bonita incluso. Y aun así Seokjin no tenia idea de quien podría haberle hecho tal regalo. Su descanso termino y volvió al trabajo sonriente y con muchas preguntas en la mente.

***********************************

Si alguien alguna vez lee esto. Gracias.


	4. Orquídeas

Mentiríamos si dijéramos que Jin no tenía curiosidad, mentiríamos si dijéramos que Jin no estaba esperando algún otro obsequio de la persona misteriosa del día anterior. Era casi su hora de salida de su trabajo, estaba terminando de limpiar las mesas cuando uno de sus compañeros le llamo. 

—Hey, Jin hyung. Alguien ha dejado esta para ti esta tarde y se me olvido dártela. —Jimin era el nombre de su compañero, cuando le entrego la tarjeta Seokjin casi la arranca de sus manos.

—¿Quién la ha dejado?

—Honestamente no lo sé, un chico con el cabello rosa la ha dejado diciendo que era de un amigo. —Jimin se encogió de hombros mientras se alejaba pues Jin se había puesto a ver la tarjeta y por lo que parecía ya no le escucharía.

Seokjin tomo asiento para leer la tarjeta, en esta ocasión había una bella imagen de orquídeas, en un delicado rosa pastel. Delineo las flores con una sonrisa antes de girar el papel para encontrar un mensaje nuevamente.

_**"Claramente estas son de las flores más aclamadas por el mundo, son bellas, sutiles, delicadas y miles de adjetivos más, al igual que ellas yo también tengo miles de formas para describirte."** _

Jin se dedico a apreciar la caligrafía de nuevo, pues era exquisita y quisiera seguir leyendo, lamentablemente en esta ocasión el mensaje era corto dejándolo con ganas de más.


	5. Violetas

Era su turno de abrir la cafetería, Jin iba apresurado por la calle. Resguardándose del frío bajo un gran abrigo. Al estar frente a su lugar de trabajo noto como un sobre blanco estaba pegado en la puerta, la emoción llego a su rostro cuando pudo leer su nombre sobre este, lo arranco de la puerta antes de entrar. 

Una vez dentro no espero más tiempo tomo lugar en una mesa y abrió el sobre, una vez más la tarjeta apareció, esta vez pintada sobre ella unas violetas.

Jin sonrío, el dibujo era sencillo, casi como si fuera un bosquejo, delineado en negro y con apenas un toque de color morado.

No espero más para girarla y leer el mensaje.

**_"Se dice que las violetas son para trasmitir sentimientos que no podemos decir en simples palabras, así que son perfectas para mi en este momento. Cuentan que regalarlas es significado de que la persona te transmite tranquilidad, calma, paz. Y es exactamente eso lo que haces conmigo."_ **

—¿Jin hyung? — Jimin había llegado interrumpiendo su momento. —¿Qué hace?

—Nada. — sin más escondiendo la tarjeta se levanto para iniciar sus actividades.

—¿Qué le tiene tan feliz? Nunca le gusta cuando te toca abrir por que no le gusta levantarte tan temprano. 

—Hoy será un buen día Jimin.

—Si usted lo dices. —encogiéndose de hombros Jimin dejo a Jin solo para cambiarse por su uniforme.

Mientras tanto un chico cruzando la calle observaba como su tarjeta había sido recibida exitosamente.


	6. Girasoles

—Quiero un café americano y un panecillo.

—Podrías al menos decir un por favor, Yoongi. —Jin estaba atendiendo como siempre en la cafetería, solo que ahora estaba tratando con su mejor amigo.

—Venga, pensé que la parte de que trabajaras sería en que podía pedir un café como yo quisiera hyung. —Yoongi era un desvergonzado según Seokjin y durante todos sus años de amistad parecía que eso no cambiaría nunca. 

—¡Yah! tú, chico sin respeto. —En lugar de seguir con su pelea rutinaria Seokjin se dedico a servir el pedido de su amigo. —Aquí tienes, ten un buen día.

—¿Me estas corriendo? —Yoongi fingió descaradamente su sorpresa y enojo. 

—Claro que no, solo te deseaba un buen día, malagradecido. 

Los chicos no pudieron soportar más y se soltaron a reír, haciendo que más de una persona girara a verlos pues la risa del mayor no era exactamente sutil. 

—Seokjin-hyung, han traído esto para usted. — De nuevo su compañero de trabajo aparecía para entregarle una tarjeta.

—Oh, gracias Jimin. —el mayor agradeció mientras no dejaba de sonreír.

—¿Qué es eso? —Yoongi era como un gato a ojos de Seokjin, demasiado curioso para su propio bien.

—Nada. —escondió el sobre con una sonrisa en uno de sus bolsillos. —Mira, que va vienen más clientes deberías ir a sentarte y tomar tu café antes de que se enfríe. 

Sin más el menor dejo la barra para sentarse en una de las mesas del café. Viendo de reojo como Seokjin tomaba ruta hacia la bodega del establecimiento con una sonrisa plasmada.

—¿No es muy temprano para que este despierto hyung? —la voz de cierto chico con sonrisa en forma de corazón dejó que Yoongi despegará su vista de su mayor.

—No he podido dormir bien, así que decidí dejar mi cama un rato.

—Claro...

Mientras ese par iniciaba una conversación, en la bodega de la cafetería Jin sacaba de su bolsillo el sobre con la tarjeta, quedando sorprendido al ver un girasol al frente. Un amarillo intenso decoraba la flor, era tan realista que le hizo pensar que era una fotografía impresa. Admiro la tarjeta dejando deambular sus dedos por ella, hasta decir que era momento de leer el mensaje.

**_"Siempre he creído que los girasoles transmiten energía, positividad y todos necesitamos de ambas en algún punto. Viéndote trabajar me sorprende la energía que llevas contigo cada día. Espero que esto la aumente un poco."_ **

Una vez más Seokjin no pudo resistir a que una sonrisa se dibujará en su rostro, guardo la tarjeta de nuevo y saco de la bodega algunos vasos para al menos llegar a la barra con algo que demostrará que no fue en vano a aquel lugar.

Sorprendentemente el día le pareció tan relajado que el cansancio no se hizo presente. 

*****

*****

*****

**Cherry.**

**fighting**


	7. Lavandas

El viernes a media tarde Jin estaba detrás del mostrador, había un par de clientes, nada abrumador realmente. Mantenía vigilada la entrada en caso de algún sospechoso.  
Quería averiguar quien era la persona que le enviaba las tarjetas.

Era ya el quinto día, había decidido que si recibía una nueva tarjeta se dispondría a encontrar quien era.

—¿Kim Seok Jin? —un chico en traje de repartidor entró en el local, al quitarse el casco por completo Jin pudo ver su cabello castaño acompañado de mechas verdes.

—Soy yo. —tímidamente alzó la mano sin saber que hacer.

—Firme aquí por favor. —una hoja fue puesta frente a él y una vez firmada el repartidor dejó el paquete.

Era demasiado grande para una tarjeta pero al mismo tiempo muy pequeño para ser cualquier cosa que compras en internet.

Jin abrió la pequeña caja, y se llevó una sorpresa al encontrar no solo una tarjeta si no también un frasco con esencia de lavanda y algunas flores frescas de la misma.

La tarjeta al igual que las otras era preciso, detallada y gentil a la vista.

_**"Honestamente la lavanda ha sido desde hace mucho tiempo de mis aromas preferidos, casi pasa desapercibido si no le prestas atención. Ciertamente todo lo contrario a ti, es casi imposible que pases sin ser notado llamas la atención en donde quiera que estés y estas tan cómodo con ello que hasta he tenido envidia de saber cómo lo haces."** _

No hay palabras para describir como el sonrojo llego a las mejillas de Jin, en un instante distintas miradas se posaron en el haciendo que este fuera más evidente, incluso desde lejos.

Guardo la tarjeta junto con la caja, y se prometió encontrar a quien fuera que le enviaba esas bellas tarjetas.

*****

*****

*****

****—Cherry** 🍒**


	8. Gardenias

Los sábados eran los favoritos de Seokjin, era el día en que la cafetería servía el panque de plátano especial de la familia Jeon, los dueños de la cafetería, Seokjin solía trabajar con el hijo de estos todos los días hasta que el muchachito entro en la universidad el año anterior, por lo que ahora solo lo veía los fines de semana cuando al menor le sobraba un poco de tiempo.

—Oh, Jin hyung ya esta aquí. —el azabache entro en la cafetería terminando de ponerse correctamente su mandil del uniforme.

—Buenos días para ti también Jungkook, ¿qué tal las cosas en la universidad?

—Genial, he aprendido mucho y bueno justo ahora estoy en finales pero nada que no pueda controlar.

Jungkook era de lejos el chico con más talento que el había conocido, había visto sus fotografías y proyectos de video, incluso algunas de sus fotos estaban colgadas en la cafetería.

—Oh Jungkook-ah. —un pelinaranja entro apresurado. 

—Jimin hyung. — no era secreto para Seokjin que el pelinegro tuviera cierto crush con el más bajito era fácil encariñarse por aquel chico de mejillas sonrosadas y actitud coqueta.

—Hace tiempo que no te veía, ¿ha terminado tu semestre ya? — Jimin termino por entrar en el local acercándose a Jungkook. —¿Haz vuelto a crecer? — frunció el ceño viéndose adorable.

—Puede Jimin hyung que usted se encogiera y no aún no termino mi semestre estoy en finales por ahora.

—Tu niño irrespetuoso, ¿qué haces aquí si estas en finales Jungkook?

—Ya tenía bastante sin atender la cafetería y quería estar aquí hyung.

—¿No será que me extrañaste Jungkookie? —con una sonrisa ladina Jimin se acerco al menor poniéndole nervioso, Jimin podría ser pequeño pero era bastante intimidante cuando se lo proponía. —Oh, mírate estas sonrojado Jungkookie, adorable. — Jimin tomo distancia una vez más y fue a limpiar las mesas.

—Sabes, deberías decirle que te gusta Kookie. — con ese comentario Seokjin casi hace que el azabache explotara de un sonrojo.

—Yo, iré a la bodega a revisar el inventario.— y así fue como Seokjin se quedó solo en el mostrador. — ¿Jiminie?

—Si, Jin hyung. — el pelinaranja apareció frente a sus narices.

—Deja de jugar con Kookie, el realmente tiene un crush intenso por ti. — Seokjin pellizco las mejillas del chico haciéndole quejar.

—Sabes que no es con mala intención el me gusta solo no se como acercarme a él sin que crea que solo lo quiero en mi cama.

—Tal vez dejando de lado los coqueteos y palabras en doble sentido con él sea un inicio Jimin.

—Lo intentaré, supongo. 

El resto del día fue de los más ajetreado, clientes entrando y saliendo, la gran venta del panque y un Seokjin muy productivo junto a Jimin y Jungkook aún más activos que él, ¿era acaso por ser más jóvenes?

Estaba todo con tanto movimiento que Seokjin casi olvida por completo sobre su...¿admirador secreto? realmente había pasado algunas horas la noche anterior en encontrar un nombre para la persona detrás de las tarjetas.

—Jin hyung, alguien me ha dado esto para usted. — era Jungkook que sostenía un sobre entre sus manos.

—¿Quién? 

—En la mesa de allá. — Jungkook señalo hacia donde hasta unos segundos un grupo de chicos estaban sentado. —Supongo que ya se fueron, bueno el chico que me la dio me dijo que era de parte de un amigo suyo. ¿Tiene un admirador secreto hyung?

—Yo, s-si. Creo. — Seokjin sostuvo la tarjeta unos momentos antes de romper el sobre. —¿Puedes atender el mostrador unos minutos? — le pregunto al menor que sin dudarlo acepto.

**_"Seokjin hyung, supongo que eso al menos te dará una pista, soy menor que tu. Hoy no sabia que enviarte honestamente. Pero entonces recordé el jardín de mi vecina y había plantado nuevas flores, gardenias. Se ven preciosas con el rocío de la mañana y me hicieron pensar en como sería verte a ti recién levantado, seguro te verías igual de precioso, no, te verías mejor que ellas de seguro."_ **

Al girar la tarjeta Seokjin vio el dibujo, era tan lindo que quiso enmarcarlo o ponerlo en su delantal para que todos lo vieran. Pero claro que no lo hizo, porque si bien quería mostrárselo al mundo se sentía especial al saber que solo él tenía acceso a la tarjeta. Sin más guardo la tarjeta y regreso al trabajo para terminar su turno.

*****

*****

*****

**Cherry**

**fighting**


	9. Lotos

Jin suspiro en su cama, eran pasadas las once de la mañana del domingo, eran el único día de la semana en la que su jornada laboral no iniciaba en la mañana si no por las tardes. Se preguntaba si llegaría otra tarjeta y en caso de que pasara. _¿Cómo llegaría esta vez?_

Veía atento a su mesa de noche donde ya se acumulaban sus tarjetas, eran tan bellas que no sabía que hacer con ellas, quería enmarcarlas, resguardarlas en un cajón o algo. Nadie nunca le había hecho un detalle así. Aparte de las rosas de San Valentín en la escuela secundaría nunca nadie había estado interesado en él.

El teléfono cargándose le saco un poco de sus pensamientos.

—Hola. — contesto desconectando el aparato y levantándose de su cama en busca de comida.

—¿Quieres bajar a desayunar? Hoseok esta aquí. —su mejor amigo al teléfono le comento.

—Genial, justo buscaba algo para comer, ah Yoongi acabas de salvar mi vida.

—Deja de ser tan dramático o te dejo sin comida.

—Cruel Min Yoon Gi, simplemente eres cruel con tu hyung.

—¿Piensas bajar o no?

No se dijo más, en menos de cinco minutos Seokjin había cambiado su pijama con alpacas por una ropa más decente, y bajo las escaleras hasta el piso donde vivía Yoongi. 

—Buenos días, retoños. — entró sonriente.

—Buenos días hyung. —Hoseok el amigo de Yoongi le saludo entusiasmadamente. 

—Hay café en la cocina si quieres. — Hablo Yoongi comenzando por repartir la comida que habían pedido esa mañana.

Seokjin no perdió tiempo sirviéndose café y tomando su plato con su desayuno, junto a los otros dos tuvo un buen momento en el que se dedicaron solo a comer.

—¿A qué hora entraras a trabajar hoy? — preguntó el pálido.

—Hasta las tres, me queda tiempo aún. — miro su reloj en la muñeca agradecido de que aún no era siquiera la una.

—Oh, Yoongi hyung he oído que Namjoon ha vuelto a la ciudad. — Hoseok casi grito como si aquel hecho se le viniera a la cabeza repentinamente.

—Hace una semana, si.

—Wow, ¿ese Namjoon que me contaste fue a estudiar el extranjero?— pregunto el mayor.

—Ese mismo cerebrito.

—Al fin podre conocerlo entonces.

—Si, como sea. — Yoongi no parecía muy interesado en la conversación pues su atención se había colocado en su celular.

—También escuché que se ha teñido el cabello. —este comentario si que llamo la atención de Yoongi.

—Saben, tengo que salir hoy he quedado con Namjoon esta tarde así que los veré luego supongo.

—¿Nos estas echando de tu casa? — Hoseok frunció el ceño fingiendo indignación.

—Precisamente.

El par de chicos no tardo en recoger sus cosas y salir de ahí tan rápidamente.

Seokjin y Hoseok tomaron caminos diferentes saliendo del departamento de Yoongi, el menor se iría a su casa y el mayor a su departamento para alistarse para su trabajo.

A las tres de la tarde en punto Seokjin ya se encontraba en su habitual puesto en el mostrador. Jungkook también se encontraba ahí el único faltante era Jimin que los domingos tenía el turno de la mañana. Su tarde fue tranquila, raro para ser fin de semana pero no se quejaba. 

El día se acabo muy deprisa según Seokjin, pues estaba ya cerrando el local y el aun no recibía una tarjeta. ¿Ese día no tendría una?

Un deje de decepción se hizo presente, realmente esperaba tener una ese día también. Un tanto rendido regreso a su departamento. Una vez en el edificio reviso si tenía correo. En su buzón habían un par de facturas que le recordaban el pago de luz y agua. Casi desganado siguió viendo su buzón con un poco de publicidad de algún restaurante nuevo. Casi deja todo ahí hasta que vio un sobre con solo su nombre escrito.

Fue como si la alegría volviera. 

Con prisa tomo todo de su buzón lo cerro y corrió a su departamento, cerrando demasiado fuerte la puerta. 

Abrió el sobre una vez estando en su habitación en su cama.

Una flor de loto le recibió gratamente.

**_"Por favor no pienses en como llego esto a tu buzón, no es como que sea un acosador. No lo soy lo prometo. Ni un asesino."_ **

Seokjin prácticamente se carcajeo con aquella frase inicial.

_**"Entre otras cosas, se que es domingo y no sabía si debía dejarte esto en tu trabajo o no. Pero me he decido a ser un poco diferente y dejar esta vez la tarjeta -casi-directamente contigo. No se si esto te esta asustando, si me crees un loco, un desesperado o algo peor incluso pero, hago esto porque no se como acercarme a ti. Quiere decir, en ese sentido. Aún no puedo decirte quien soy, no tengo el valor suficiente. Soy un desastre con las palabras, como podrás darte cuenta. Intento que estos mensajes sean lo más parecido a mis sentimientos pero no estoy seguro de estarlo logrando.** _

_**En todo caso ¿te gustan? Si no es así, puedes dejar una nota en tu buzón por la mañana y solo...yo, dejaré de hacerlo. No quiero que sea incomodo para ti.** _

**_Por ultimo, en esta ocasión he diseñado una flor de loto, leyendas dicen que cuando Buda dio sus primeros pasos estas comenzaron a florecer, se tienen como una flor muy apegada al alma. Y para mí, son sorprendentes verlas sobre el agua siendo tan gráciles sobre la superficie."_ **

Seokjin sonrió al terminarla de leer, dejando un suspiro al final salir de sus labios.

Tomo un cuaderno que tenía cerca y un bolígrafo y con su caligrafía casi perfecta escribió una nota que se prometió dejaría en su buzón antes de irse al trabajo.

_"Gracias por las tarjetas, son un detalle divino. No me dejes sin ellas por favor. Y otra cosa, ¿puedes dejarme alguna pista más?, se que eres menor pero eso no es suficiente, y tampoco lo es que tu amigo que dejo tu tarjeta la otra vez tenga el cabello rosa." -Jinnie._

Por la mañana Seokjin dejo la nota sobresaliendo un poco de su buzón y con una sonrisa se dirigió a su trabajo.

Mientras el se iba sin voltear hacia atrás, un chico de cabello menta aún en su ropa de dormir (shorts negros y camiseta del mismo color) se acerco y fijándose que no hubiera nadie cerca saco la nota leyéndola rápidamente y volviendo a su departamento mostrando su sonrisa tan particular.

*****

*****

*****

**Cherry**

**fighting**


	10. Dalias

El domingo se había terminado y Seokjin se apresuraba hacia la cafetería por haberse quedado dormido la noche anterior pensando en si su admirador secreto encontraría la nota que el mismo había dejado esa mañana.

Cuando llegó se encontró con un Jimin con cara de pocos amigos, bastante adorable con sus mejillas infladas y sus labios fruncidos.

—Ya llegue. —sin perder tiempo corrió hasta colocarse su mandil y ocupar su lugar en el mostrador.

—Es la primera vez desde que trabajo contigo que llegas tarde, hyung.

—Lo siento, me he quedado dormido.

La charla matutina termino ahí dando paso a una mañana ajetreada. 

El pitido de una motoneta llamó la atención de Seokjin unos minutos antes de su descanso de comida. Alguien entraba en la cafetería quitándose el casco. Y unas mechas verdes hicieron aparición.

¿Mechas verdes?

Seokjin no tardó en recordar que hacía unos días ese mismo chico le había entregado el paquete con lavandas. La emoción creció en él.

—¿Kim Seok Jin?—llamó y el mencionado no tardo en alzar su mano.

De nuevo un paquete, pequeño igual que el anterior.

Agradeció firmando por su entrega para luego ver salir al repartidor y viendo también como casi choca en la puerta con otro chico.

—Lo siento. —escuchó como el repartidor decía.

—No te preocupes, no ha pasado nada. —la alegre voz de Hoseok le hizo sonreír igual que al chico mechas verdes. —¡Wah! lindo cabello. —Hoseok no tenía muchas restricciones con sus actos por lo que le acaricio la cabeza al chico, el cual se limito a sonrojarse antes de disculparse de nuevo y prácticamente salir huyendo.

—Deberías medirte con tus muestras de afecto, casi haces que el pobre chico huya.

—Seokjin hyung, nadie huiría de mi. Soy un ángel.

—Eso quisiera que fueras.

—Bueno, pero ¿qué tienes ahí?—si bien Yoongi era curioso ni hablar de Hoseok.

—Nada. —escondió bajo el mostrador aquel paquete. —¿Qué vas a ordenar?

Tomo la orden de Hoseok como última antes de salir a comer y una vez que pudo sentarse tomo el paquete para abrirlo, Jimin estaba en el mostrador por lo que no iría a molestarlo.

—Dalias. —no pudo evitar sorprenderse. No eran flores muy comunes en la zona, por lo que al ver el objeto en el paquete sonrió. Un frasco repleto de pétalos de dalias de distintos colores.

Dejo el frasco en la mesa para ver la tarjeta, esta siendo adornada con múltiples dalias, distintos colores de las mismas dándole un toque hermoso a ojos de Seokjin, al girarla se encontró con el mensaje.

**_"Hay muchas historias con las dalias, pero en lo personal me gusta su forma. Lamento dar una razón tan poco interesante. Por alguna razón me recuerdan a ti, como casi todas las flores que te he enviado hasta ahora, las dalias no se quedan atrás. Son tan diversas, tan parecidas y tan diferentes al mismo tiempo. Como tu, se que eres más que una cara bonita y se que cantas cuando crees que nadie te escucha, te he visto enojado y triste. Eres una sola persona con muchas facetas y se que aún hay más en ti._ **

**_He encontrado tu nota, me alegro que disfrutes de las tarjetas, se que amas las flores así que no pude evitar llegar con ellas para darte a conocer mis sentimientos. Me has pedido una pista pero, aún no se que decirte pues siento que sabrás quien_** s ** _oy a la mínima ayuda que te de._**

**_Por ahora puedo decir que tiendo a ir mucho al lugar donde trabajas."_ **

Seokjin observo a su alrededor, buscando por alguien que luciera sospechoso. Pero nada. Todos en la cafetería parecían solo disfrutar de sus pedidos y del lugar y nada más. 

Repaso el lugar un par de veces más en el transcurso del día después de su comida pero sin descubrimientos nuevos, solo gente entrando, comiendo y saliendo. La campanilla le saco de sus pensamientos después de un rato sin entrada de clientes.

Yoongi venía entrando con un chico muy alto, bueno cualquier persona a lado de Yoongi parecería alto, bueno excepto Jimin. El extraño venía vestido con jeans de mezclilla, converse negros un suéter gris y una chaqueta negra. Pero eso no fue precisamente lo que llamo su atención precisamente, si no el gran gorro que llevaba puesto. 

Un gorro de Yoongi, era extraño pues sabia que al menor no le gustaba compartir su ropa con cualquiera.

¿Quién era aquel?

*****

*****

*****

**-Cherry**

**fighting**


	11. Iris

Seokjin no dejaba de bostezar. La noche anterior después de su jornada habitual regreso a su departamento para encontrar una fiesta justo a lado que le impidió dormir adecuadamente. Aunque esta vez no había llegado tarde al trabajo si que estaba cansado, incluso tenía ojeras debajo de sus ojos. Pero no era todo, se sentía débil y hasta cierto punto pensaba que estaba por resfriarse. 

—Te ves fatal hyung. ¿Estas enfermo? —el pequeño pelinaranja se acercó para hablarle mientras Seokjin limpiaba las mesas.

—No pude dormir casi nada. Mis vecinos tenían una fiesta. —volvió a bostezar dejando al pelinaranja volver a su trabajo.

—¿Desayunaste algo por lo menos?

—No. Pero estoy bien Jimin.

Jimin se alejó para ir al mostrador y atender a los nuevos clientes. Seokjin por su parte se quedó en una de las mesas y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido.

—¿Jin hyung? —la particular voz de Hoseok le despertó.

—Me he quedado dormido. —dijo más para sí mismo.

—¿Te sientes bien? Tu cara está un poco roja.

—No. Realmente no. Creo que me he enfermado.

—Puedo llevarte a casa. Anda, no te ves en condiciones de ir por tu cuenta.

Seokjin se levantó y de la mesa mientras Hoseok se dirigía a Jimin avisando de que se llevaría al mayor.

Seokjin se levantó de la silla con un poco de problema, pero al hacerlo un sobre cayó de su regazo.

Sabía exactamente qué era. Y aún estando en malas condiciones sonrió guardándolo, ya lo vería al llegar casa.   
Hoseok regresó bastante rápido y le ayudó a salir del local y a subirse al auto. En minutos ya estaban entrando en su edificio.

—¿Qué demonios? —la voz de Yoongi le recibió al entrar.

—Fui a la cafetería y lo encontré dormido en una de las mesas. —explicó Hoseok. —Creo que tiene fiebre.

—Te ayudaré. —descalzo se acercó al cuerpo de Seokjin.

—Hola Yoongi. —el chico estaba aún más rojo, el chico pálido tocó su frente maldiciendo cuando la sintió caliente.

—¿Qué sucede Yoongi? —el mismo chico del día anterior apareció en la puerta del departamento de Yoongi, Seokjin arrugó el entrecejo pues al igual que el otro día aquel chico llevaba consigo algo de su mejor amigo, su gorra favorita.

Seokjin hizo un mohín y se negó a ser ayudado por el menor que ya estaba pasando uno de sus brazos por su cintura y queriendo alzar su brazo derecho para ajustarlo en sus hombros.

—Tienes visitas Yoon, Hoseok puede ayudarme no te preocupes.

Yoongi se quedó quieto cuando Jin se removió quitando su brazo y siguió apoyándose solo en el castaño a su lado derecho.

—Pasaré a verte más tarde.

—Yoon Gi, estaré bien no será más que un resfriado.

Hoseok no dijo nada sobre el tono casi hostil de Seokjin y sin dirigirle una mirada a Yoongi siguió su camino con su mayor apoyado en él.

Entrando en el departamento Hoseok acomodó a Jin en su cama, arropándolo y después busco por medicamentos, lo bueno era que su hyung era lo suficientemente ordenado para guardar sus artículos médicos en el botiquín en el baño.

—Ten. —sostuvo la pastilla y el vaso de agua para que Seokjin los tomara.

—Puedes irte Hobi. No moriré.

—Me quedaré un rato. Llámame si necesitas algo.

Seokjin lo vio salir de su habitación y solo entonces se acomodó en su cama. Agradecía tener a ese chico cuidando de él, aún si su corazón quería a alguien más.

No quería estar triste por la imagen de hacia un rato. Así que tomo el sobre que había recibido, abriéndolo una sonrisita apareció.

**_"D_ ** **_esde su nombre gracias a una Diosa griega. Una mensajera entre los Dioses y los mortales. Simboliza una promesa en manos de quien las recibe._ **

**_Crece en más colores que cualquier otra flor y l_ ** **_os iris a mis ojos son la clase de flores que definen la palabra diferente. Son bonitas, con una forma peculiar._ **

**_Creo que tu también eres diferente a cualquier persona que alguna vez haya conocido._ **

**_Quizás no debería decirte esto porque sonaré como un puberto. Pero he leído tu nota infinidad de veces. ¿Dejarías otra para mi?"_ **

Seokjin giró la tarjeta encontrándose con una flor de Iris hecha con acuarelas.

Tal vez, solo tal vez Seokjin pudo descansar con una sonrisa esa noche. Y tal vez, solo tal vez Hoseok cambio de lugar con un pequeño pálido para cuidar de Seokjin esa misma noche. 

*****

*****

*****

****—Cherry** 🍒  
**

**fighting**


	12. Claveles

Claveles. 

Eso fue lo primero que observó Seokjin al entrar en la cafetería, solo un poco más tarde de lo habitual. Un bello ramo de claveles.

—Pensé que no vendría a trabajar. —ese fue más o menos el saludo de Jimin.

—Hoy en la mañana me he sentido mejor.

Era verdad, la fiebre había disminuido por completo la noche anterior y con las pastillas que Hoseok le había dado ya no se sentía mal en absoluto. Seokjin quería felicitar a su sistema inmunológico. 

—¿Has traído tu las flores, Jimin?— preguntó curioso.

—No. El repartidor, ese chico con mechas verdes las ha dejado junto a esto. —de su mandil saco un sobre. —¿Es su admirador secreto? —Seokjin le miró abriendo los ojos en demasía. —El otro día escuche a Jungkook decirlo.

—No se si realmente le pueda llamar así.

—¿Sabe quien es?

—No.

—¿Tiene alguna pista de quien pueda ser?

—No...bueno sé que es menor que yo y que es un chico. — los colores llegaban al rostro de Jin haciéndolo ver muy lindo.

—¿Cómo?

—Me llama hyung en las tarjetas, también se que frecuenta la cafetería pero no se quién pueda ser. Soy bueno recordando rostros y los que más vienen son Hoseok, un par de chicas de preparatoria y muchas de secundaria cuando saben que Jungkook tiene turno. —Seokjin repasaba en su mente la cantidad de personas que pasaban en la cafetería todos los días y la única otra persona que pasaba mucho tiempo ahí era... —Y bueno...también Yoongi.

Solo de mencionarlo su sonrojo se hizo un poco más notable, lo bueno es que podía ocultarlo diciendo que eran restos de la fiebre del día anterior.

Y hablando de Min Yoon Gi, Seokjin había pasado su camino hacia la cafetería pensando en si su mejor amigo se había quedado con el otro chico en su departamento. ¿Habrían dormido juntos? Y a todo esto, ¿quién era aquel sujeto?

—¿Hyung? —Jimin le llamó.

—¿Si?

—Bueno, se quedo callado y viendo a la nada y luego se puso serio con todo y el entrecejo fruncido. ¿Seguro de que la fiebre ha pasado?

—No, yo...no es nada.

No entendía porque molestarse tanto, es decir, Min Yoon Gi y él solo eran amigos, quizás el tenía un ligero crush con él, pero nada que afectará a su amistad. _¿Cierto?_

Quitándose cualquier idea errónea solo siguió con su día, viendo al hermoso ramo de flores sobre el mostrador y con el peso del sobre en su mandil. No lo leería hasta llegar a casa. 

Así que cuando termino su turno, tomo el ramo de flores y el sobre de la tarjeta antes de regresar a su departamento, donde una vez dentro se tiró a su cama listo para leer.

**_"No se si lo has notado hyung pero cuando te sonrojas tus mejillas llegan a ser tan rojas como los claveles. Muy_ _tierno por cierto._**

**Y _en cuanto a los claveles, tienen muchas leyendas consigo, pero siempre es sinónimo de una flor de los Dioses, quizás todos ellos tuvieran una de estas flores en su día a día y bueno, quise darte algunas a ti_ ** _t **ambién. Un ramo quizás no es suficiente pero las** e **scogí yo mismo.**_

_**Se que parece tonto el hecho de decir que las escogí por mi cuenta, pero teniendo en cuenta de que soy alérgico a ellas (aún no se porque solo con estas), pude morir en el intento."** _

Seokjin quiso gritarle tonto pero igualmente se sintió halagado de que el chico detrás de las tarjetas hiciera un lindo detalle como ese. 

De repente recordó que la nota anterior pedía otra nota de su parte así que no tardo en tomar papel y un bolígrafo.

_"Hola de nuevo, yo no soy bueno con las notas como tu pero lo intentaré. Me ha encantado el ramo de flores, aunque casi quisiera gritarte muchas palabras impropias por arriesgar tu vida por ellas, de cualquier manera gracias._

_Solo no vuelvas a arriesgar tu vida."_

— _Jinnie._

Terminando con la nota el timbre de su hogar le hizo levantarse, para encontrarse con un chico pelimenta en su puerta.

—¿Cómo estas?

—Mejor. —Jin sonrió.

—¿Seguro? —Yoongi entró en el departamento con una caja detrás de su espalda.

—¿Qué tienes ahí?

—Oh, mamá siempre me daba esto cuando enfermaba. —dejo la caja en la mesa abriéndola. —Son chocolates, dice que con esto siempre me sentía mejor y bueno tu amas comer.

—Gracias. 

El teléfono de Yoongi sonó.

—Debo tomar la llamada.

—Claro. 

—¿Si? No, no estoy en casa ahora. Uhh no, tal vez mañana. Si...esta bien adiós. Ya Namjoon basta. —Seokjin no entendía nada de esa conversación.

—¿Namjoon?

—Oh, si quería que fuéramos a cenar pero como no sabía si realmente te sentías bien así que cambie la fechas.

—¿Fecha para...?

—Quería presentarlos así que eso, si no te molesta podríamos ir mañana con él y Hoseok.

—Suena bien para mi. —Seokjin volvió a sonreír sabía que Yoongi había tenido a Namjoon como un gran amigo antes de que fuera a estudiar al extranjero así que era genial conocer a ese amigo tan especial.

—Genial vendré por ti en la noche a eso de ....—Yoongi no pudo terminar porque una serie de estornudos comenzó. 

—¿Estas bien? ¿Te estas enfermando tu también? 

Yoongi negó y rápidamente pudo notar un ramo de flores. 

—Debes tener mucho polvo en tu departamento eso es todo. Si no te importa me iré descansa. 

—Yoon, tienes los ojos rojos ¿seguro estas bien?

—Perfectamente. —y salió. Corriendo prácticamente para tomar el medicamento debajo de su lampara de noche.

*****

*****

*****

**Cherry**

**fighting**


	13. Jazmines

Por la mañana Seokjin dejó la nota de nuevo en su buzón, con la esperanza de que alguien es especial la encontrará.

Llego temprano a su trabajo y estuvo con una sonrisa todo el día.

Cuando no recibió nada en la cafetería, esta vez no se puso triste solo supuso que encontraría algo al llegar a casa. Y en efecto, al llegar del trabajo ahí estaba un sobre blanco y su nota ya no estaba. 

Ingresó rápido a su departamento para leerla. Se encerró en su habitación y abrió el sobre admirando el dibujo de los jazmines. Aquellas flores blancas resaltando en un fondo verde.

**_"¿Te sientes mejor? Me he enterado de que enfermaste. Quizás ya estés bien y esta nota sea un poco tarde. Pero de igual forma cuídate._ **   
**_Las flores en el dibujo son jazmines, son buenas para muchas cosas, relajantes incluso. Espero y te ayuden un poco para subirte el ánimo._ **

**_Las flores por si solas siempre tienen significados positivos, relacionados con sentimientos puros, y creo que son la clase de flores que más quisiera regalarte._ **

**_¿Demasiado cursi? Lo lamento por eso, pero últimamente no puedo dejar de pensar en frases cursis que decirte, me incitas a ellos aún si no soy esa clase de persona._ **

**_Así que me disculpo por lo que leerás más adelante."_ **

Seokjin no pudo más que dar una gran sonrisa, los jazmines siempre le habían llamado la atención, recordaba como su padre le daba a su madre esas flores cada día después del trabajo, bueno hasta que su padre decidió que era una mejor idea llenarle el jardín de las hermosas flores blancas.

Más tarde ese día tomo una ducha y después de un mensaje de Yoongi avisándole sobre la cena con su amigo Namjoon decidió cambiarse, dejo su camiseta suelta llena de comodidad por una camisa negra y unos jeans oscuros y sus zapatos negros favoritos.

Seokjin se miró al espejo admirando lo bien que lucía.

Cuando timbre se escuchó Seokjin casi corrió a la puerta.

—¿Listo? — Yoongi pregunto viéndole discretamente y asintiendo con una sonrisa. —Veo que si, te ves bien. ¿Por qué siempre te ves bien? —hizo una rabieta.

—Cállate tu también te ves bien. — Seokjin lo observo también, iba implacablemente de negro, camisa, pantalones y botas y un claro un abrigo del mismo color.

—Vámonos. — prefirió dejar el tema de la ropa para apresurarse.

Seokjin solo tomo su abrigo beige para terminar de salir de su departamento.

El auto de Yoongi estaba afuera así que en menos de 15 minutos estaban a la puerta de un restaurante, era bonito desde el exterior .

—Namjoon ya nos espera junto a Hoseok. —entraron en el lugar después de que Min dijera su nombre a la recepcionista en la entrada.

Y bueno, la sorpresa no pudo ser más grande cuando al llegar a la mesa ahí estaba el chico con el que había visto a Yoongi el día anterior. Aquel chico alto y bien parecido iba jodidamente bien vestido, ¿era acaso un modelo? Vestido con pantalones ajustados negros, una camisa que se ajustaba bien a sus brazos y una chaqueta oscura que ya descansaba en el respaldo de la silla, Seokjin podía tener un crush con Yoongi pero no era ciego. Inclusive el sombrero del chico se le veía fenomenal.

—Hola. — los saludos iniciaron por parte de Yoongi y prosiguió para presentar a los desconocidos en la mesa. — Namjoon el es Seokjin, Seokjin el es mi amigo Namjoon. — Cortésmente ambos chicos se saludaron y comenzaron una charla de lo más normal.

La cena dio inicio una vez que los pedidos de todos estuvieron en la mesa.

—¿Se conocieron entonces en la preparatoria? —preguntó Hoseok.

—Secundaria más bien, pasamos primer y segundo años juntos. —especifico Namjoon. —Luego tuve que irme por el trabajo de mi padre hasta Busan después de eso no nos vimos hasta la universidad en primer año antes de tomar la beca para estudiar en el extranjero.

—Vaya. Por eso no te conocí entonces, Yoongi y yo nos conocimos hasta la preparatoria y como ambos estudiamos diferentes carreras en la universidad no solíamos vernos mucho realmente. —Seokjin dijo entendiendo como es que no había conocido a aquel chico.

—Si, Yoongi me habló mucho de ti, son mejores amigos por lo que sé. Me alegró escuchar eso pues Yoongi no era tan social cuando íbamos en secundaria, es más, me sorprende aún que tenga a Hoseok como parte de su circulo de amistad. —todos en la mesa rieron, todos menos Yoongi.

—Soy selectivo, eso es todo.

—Eres un poco cerrado también. —habló Hoseok antes de engullir un poco de su comida.

La cena siguió y por algún motivo Seokjin se sentía mucho mejor, algo dentro de él había tomado un respiro de tranquilidad.

Por otra parte Yoongi no podía despegar su vista del guapo chico a su lado, no hasta que Namjoon le pego en el pie y alzo una ceja, fue hasta entonces que el pelimenta siguió con su cena. 

*****

*****

*****

**Cherry**

**fighting**


	14. Pensamientos

El viernes llegaba y un Seokjin había amanecido en casa de Yoongi, junto con el otro par hecho por Hoseok y Namjoon.

Después de la cena decidieron que era buena idea pasar tiempo en casa del pálido lo cual termino en unas cuantas copas para Hoseok y Namjoon mientras que Yoongi y Seokjin no los descuidaban en caso de que rompieran algo, lo cual ya había sucedido en la cena con una copa de vino. Tanto ellos como los otro dos no duraron mucho, Nam y Hoseok cayendo rendidos en la sala y Yoongi junto a él en la cama del pelimenta.

—¿No tienes que ir a trabajar? —la voz de Yoongi siempre había sido grave pero cuando estaba recién despertando lo era aun más, no fue sorpresa que a Seokjin se le erizaran los vellos en su cuerpo. Sumemos que estaban en la misma cama bastante cerca uno del otro.

—No hasta dentro de dos horas. El señor Jeon tiene una reunión con proveedores aparte de una reunión de negocios con alguien que le plantea algo acerca de sucursales, incluso una franquicia. —Seokjin intento mantener su voz estable al tener a Yoongi frente a él, adormilado, aún con los ojos cerrados y un mohín endemoniadamente adorable.

—Bueno, entonces durmamos otro rato. —Yoongi se acurruco más entre las sábanas y Seokjin no pudo evitar sonreír con la tierna imagen del menor siendo una bolita en la cama. Cerró sus ojos, no sin antes poner la alarma y se dispuso a dormir otro rato.

Cuando la alarma sonó Seokjin casi salta de la cama, y la única razón por la que no lo hizo fue porque cierto pálido había hecho su camino hasta encarcelarlo en sus brazos. Una de sus manos fuertemente sujetada a su cintura, donde su camisa se había subido y, demonios, el calor se extendía directamente en su piel. 

_Tenia que salir de ahí._

—Bueno, esto si no lo vi venir. —la voz de Hoseok lo hizo palidecer.

—Ummm, yo...ya me iba. —cuidando de no despertar al chico que lo tenia abrazado salió de la cama.

Y más pronto que tarde salió corriendo.

Una vez en su departamento, se ducho y cambio de ropa antes de desayunar y terminar por irse a su trabajo, topándose con el señor Jeon en la entrada recibiendo un paquete.

—Buenos días señor Jeon, ¿ha ido todo bien en su reunión?

—Si, bastante he de admitir. —el señor Jeon sonrió dejando que esas líneas de expresión, tan comunes en Jungkook, se hicieran presentes a lado de sus ojos.

—¿Le ha llegado un paquete?

—A decir verdad, es para ti. Aún no llegabas lo recibí por ti. —alzo su mano entregando la tarjeta al chico frente a él. 

—Gracias. —fue inevitable no sonrojarse, el sobre al contrario de los anteriores, tenía un diseño de corazones.

Una vez pasado su momento de querer que la tierra lo tragará, paso a dar inicio con su trabajo. 

** * **

Por la tarde cuando tuvo un descanso tomo el sobre que había puesto en su mandil, se propuso a leer lo que viniera dentro.

 ** _"Pensamientos, desde que descubrí estas flores, su nombre me ha llamado la atención. De cierta manera me traen recuerdos, y la nostalgia me invade incluso. La razón puede que sea un tanto rara_**. 

_**Quizás te este dando otra pista.** _

**_Recuerdo cuando te vi por primera vez. Cuando te vi. No te conocía, no sabia tu nombre, no sabía nada de ti. Te vi en un parque, en pleno diciembre._**

_**Los pensamientos son flores de invierno, del frío. Y esto quizás suene tonto pero, desde ese día he amado cada llegada invernal. Espero con ansias esas fechas solo por el recuerdo que esta temporada carga consigo. Tu, quizás no lo recuerdes pero, chocamos ese día. Me pediste disculpas por lo menos diez veces antes de alejarte. No levantaste la mirada ni una sola vez. Te había visto de lejos y seré honesto. Choque contigo a propósito.** _

**_Realmente pensé que nunca te volvería a ver, supongo que la vida da muchas vueltas, y aquí estoy ahora escribiéndote esto, sabiendo tu nombre._ **

**_Demasiadas confesiones, ¿no crees? Ten un buen día Seokjin hyung."_ **

Seokjin podría ser muchas cosas, pero no un olvidadizo. Recordaba haber chocado con alguien en un parque a las orillas del río Han, hacía ya mucho tiempo, pero la vergüenza que sintió no la olvidaría nunca. Estaba distraído por ir hablando con su hermano mayor, y entonces paso, choco con otra persona. Efectivamente se había disculpado muchas veces y no había querido ver a la persona por pena. Después solo salió huyendo.

*****

*****

*****

**Cherry**

**fighting**


	15. Flores de cerezo

Sábado.

Y Seokjin observaba la entrada de la cafetería, por raro que sonara casi no había gente, incluso con Jungkook ahí.

—Jungkook, ¿estas perdiendo tus encantos?

—¿Qué? —el menor alzo la vista del pedido que estaba por entregar. —¿Es por que no hay mucha gente hyung? Supongo que son las entrega de resultados. Nos comen vivos.

—¿Qué haces aquí entonces? —el mayor puso sus manos en sobre sus caderas. —¿No deberías estar revisándolos?

—He terminado ayer. Estoy libre ahora, aprobé. —sonrió antes de irse a dejar el pedido.

Seokjin bufó, que presumido sonaba a veces aquel mocoso. 

—Jin hyung. Alguien ha dejado esto para usted. —un pelinaranja apareció frente a él con un sobre en mano.

—¿Quién? —sin miramientos arranco de las manos de Jimin aquel sobre. 

—No lo sé, estaba en mi locker y decía que debía entregárselo. —el pequeño se encogió de hombros y se fue.

Ya que no había demasiada gente Seokjin se dio el lujo de abrirlo ahí mismo en el mostrador. Se deleito cuando al abrirlo una explosión de tonalidades rosas invadió su vista. Flores de cerezos dibujas divinamente. Algunas estaban pintadas en acuarelas y algunas otras solo como bosquejos, la hoja entera estaba cubierta de ellas.

Repaso con las yemas de sus dedos las flores en el dibujo antes de por fin voltear la tarjeta, pero se quedo sin habla cuando del otro lado no había nada, solo más flores. Un puchero se instalo en sus labios, ¿realmente no tendría un mensaje? 

Estaba muy ocupado en quejarse mentalmente que no noto al motociclista entrando en la cafetería. 

—Entrega para Kim Seok Jin. —el chico que ahora ya era un tanto conocido para Jin se acerco hasta el mostrador. 

—Gracias. 

—Solo firme aquí. —el repartidor le entrego la hoja para que Seokjin firmara y agradeció con una leve reverencia cuando su trabajo estuvo completo.

Era un paquete pequeño como las veces anteriores. La abrió para encontrarse con algo precioso, dentro de la caja estaba una esfera, como las de nieve, pero esta en lugar de tener un paisaje frío contenía un árbol de cerezos y en lugar de caer copos de nieve, dentro de la esfera parecían caer cientos de pétalos de las flores de cerezo. 

Seokjin no pudo evitar sonreír grandemente y esa sonrisa creció cuando dentro de la caja, pegada con cinta, había una notita.

**" _Aún es demasiado pronto para que caigan los pétalos de cerezo, pero es un paisaje que debería verse todo el año ¿no cree?._**

**_Estas flores en sí pueden representar la fragilidad de las cosas, lo efímero que puede ser un momento._ **

**_Aunque no lo creas, tengo miedo. Tengo miedo de que en cuanto sepas quien soy todo cambie, se extinga, estoy caminando por una cuerda tan frágil, temo romperla en cualquier instante._ **

**_Seokjin hyung. Si nuestro momento será efímero permíteme que dure al menos una eternidad en mi memoria."_ **

**_p.d. lamento que el mensaje sea por separado, las flores de cerezo son lo que más disfruto en dibujar._ **

Seokjin se había quedado sin palabras. La nota era tan...tan... ¿melancólica? No sabia como definirla, ¿seria tan malo conocer al chico detrás de las tarjetas?

No. No lo sería. Estaba seguro de ello.

*****

*****

*****

**Cherry**

**fighting**


	16. Narcisos

Domingo y era la primera vez en varias semanas que tenía un día libre por completo.

No sabia exactamente que hacer, pues la rutina de ir al trabajo estaba muy incrustada en su interior, por lo que ahora solo miraba hacia el techo sobre su cabeza. Estaba aburrido, ¿qué estarían haciendo el par de Jungkook y Jimin solos? 

Por inercia tomo su celular y busco por el número de su mejor amigo.

—¿Tienes planes para hoy? —pregunto una vez que el teléfono fue atendido.

—No, de hecho no. ¿Por qué? —la voz de Yoongi le llego un poco distorsionada de seguro no estaba al cien por ciento despierto.

—Tengo el día libre, ¿quieres salir y hacer algo?

—¿En que piensas exactamente?

—Almuerzo en el río Han, una película y quizás hablar de como queremos tirarnos por un puente cuando estamos aburridos. — hablo rápidamente.

—Eres tan creativo, tu futura pareja nunca se aburrirá. —se burlo Yoongi y Seokjin no pudo más que bufar sintiéndose insultado.

—Bien, le llamaré a Hoseok entonces. 

—No te enfades, me cambiaré y te espero en la entrada del edificio. 

—Bien. —Seokjin colgó y se alisto tan rápido como pudo. 

Terminándose de poner los zapatos abrió su puerta para encontrarse un sobre y un florero pequeño con flores de narciso. 

La imagen en la tarjeta dentro del sobre era el mismo florero con los narcisos amarillos con blanco, muy lindo por cierto y claramente no pudo resistir a leer el mensaje detrás. 

_**"Quizás los narcisos carguen consigo una tragedia, a causa de un chico enamorado de si mismo que murió y donde después nacieron los narcisos. Venga, que los griegos aman el drama pero, hay más que eso detrás de estas flores, los cambios y el anuncio de una nueva temporada.** _

**_Si bien los cambios pueden dar miedo, los nuevos inicios pueden ser difíciles, en si estas flores son representativas justamente con eso, y bueno hoy se cumplen dos semanas de enviarte estas tarjetas..._ **

**_Y creo que va siendo tiempo de que iniciemos algo diferente, tal vez pistas, tal vez confesiones, tal vez solo más palabras cursis que probablemente no podría decirte de frente._ **

**_Seokjin hyung, me gustas._ **

**_Es más fácil escribirlo para serte honesto, me has gustado por suficiente tiempo como para llegar al punto de no aguantar el no poder decírtelo, aun siendo por este medio tan poco práctico y anónimamente._ **

**_Me gustas, y por el momento espero que sea suficiente."_ **

Sin saber que decir Seokjin dejo el sobre con la tarjeta y el florero con los narcisos dentro de su apartamento. Tenía las mejillas rojas, podía sentirlo. No quiso pensar mucho en las palabras recién leídas porque seguramente se quedaría el resto del día en su cama pensando en ellas y en la persona que estaría detrás.

Así que volviendo a la entrada, abrió la puerta por completo y salió para después cerrar y bajar las escaleras. 

—Tardaste mucho. —le reprocho Yoongi al verlo aparecer.

—Eish, tu realmente no respetas a tus mayores. —Seokjin hizo un mohín.

—Cuando actúes como uno lo haré, hyung. —se burlo el menor. —¿Nos vamos ya?

Seokjin asintió y juntos salieron del edificio.

*****

Mientras tanto en la cafetería...

Jungkook recibía pedidos y entregaba ordenes como un rayo. Pero ni tantos clientes le impedían el chequear de vez en cuando al pelinaranja en el mostrador. Sonriente y coqueto con los clientes.

_¿Cómo es que no tenía novio?_

—Jungkookie, ¿puedes traernos un latte y un té canela? —la voz de Hoseok le hizo despegar la vista de Jimin.

_¿Traernos?_

Jungkook giró hacia la puerta donde Hoseok había entrado junto con un chico. No sabia que su hyung tuviera una pareja, pero al final sonrío corriendo a decirle la orden a Jimin que felizmente tomo el pedido, no sin antes observar de reojo al par que recién entraba. 

El chico se le hacia conocido, la imagen no tardo en ser clara. Era el repartidor que había dejado paquetes a Seokjin, aquel chico de mechas verdes. 

—Waah, Hoseok hyung tiene buen gusto. —menciono al ver por un poco más de tiempo al chico que acompañaba a su hyung. 

Y quizás no lo dijo con otras intenciones, pero fue imposible para Jungkook no sentirse un poco mal. 

¿Tan invisible era para Jimin?

***************.**

*********************.**

*****************.**

**-Cherry**

**fighting**


	17. Margaritas

En la cafetería se sentía la tensión.

No sabía bien que había pasado en su ausencia pero Jimin parecía estar molesto.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó al ver al siempre sonriente chico con una mueca.

—De maravilla. —dejó la bandeja vacía en el mostrador.

—Jimin, ¿qué pasa?

Jimin no respondió, pero giro su cabeza hacia donde cierto chico estaba sentado frente a una chica.

Seokjin ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Jungkook estaba ahí. Pero ahora las cosas tenían sentido.

—Ay Jimin. —no sabía qué decirle al pelinaranja.

—Esta bien, quiero decir, no es como que tuviera una oportunidad de cualquier forma.

Seokjin se mantuvo en silencio, el conocía sobre el crush de Jungkook con Jimin, al igual que el mismo Jimin sabia sobre ese tema, lo que no sabia -pero que Seokjin si-era que la situación de Jungkook ya sobrepasaba el termino y comenzaba a ser un enamoramiento, pero Seokjin intuía que no era de su incumbencia contarle eso al chico frente a él; eso dependía de Jungkook.

—¿Quieres irte a casa? Solo queda una hora antes de cerrar, estoy seguro de que el señor Jeon no tendrá problema.

Jimin solo asintió y comenzó a quitarse el mandil, fue hacia la parte trasera de la cafetería a donde su locker estaba para recoger sus cosas y salir de ahí.

—Hasta mañana. —se despidió y sin darle una mirada a Jungkook se fue.

.  
.  
.  
.

La última hora de su jornada estaba llegando, Seokjin terminaba de ver algunos asuntos en las redes sociales. Tenían mucho éxito gracias a las buenas fotos de Jungkook.

—Hyung, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

—Claro Kookie, ¿en que te puedo ayudar?

—Yo...lo intente hyung. ¿Puedo simplemente dejar de querer a alguien? ¿Hay manera de que me deje de gustar? —los ojitos del menor brillaban. —No quería que me gustara, no lo planeé. Simplemente paso, un día Jimin hyung dejo de ser solo el chico lindo que trabajaba en la cafetería de mi familia y ahora no sé qué hacer con mis sentimientos.

—Kookie, has traído a una chica.

—Ella es mi compañera de clases, quería que la ayudara en un proyecto.

—Si ese es el caso, ¿no crees que es tiempo de decirle a Jimin que te gusta? No tienes nada que perder, Kookie, solo diciéndole lo que sientes tu mente quedará tranquila. Le estás dando muchas vueltas a una situación que puede arreglarse siendo honesto. —las palabras de Seokjin salían fluidamente al ver al chiquillo ahí parado con el miedo empañando su mirada.

—Tiene razón. —con esas palabras Seokjin vio como el menor salía corriendo del lugar. Tenía una idea de a donde se dirigiría.

Con todo el drama de ese día Seokjin casi pasa por alto el hecho de que no había recibido nada.

O eso creyó hasta que al terminar de cerrar la cafetería, caminando rumbo a su hogar una pared estaba siendo terminada de pintar.

Margaritas.

Cientos de margaritas conformaban un mural.

Uno de los que estaba pintando se acercó a él.

—Tu debes ser Seokjin.

—¿Eh?

—Eres el único chico que ha pasado por aquí con un abrigo color durazno. —aquel chico sacó de su traje un sobre.

Seokjin lo abrió inmediatamente no importándole que lo estuvieran viendo. La tarjeta dentro tenía exactamente el mismo dibujo que el de la pared.

**_"Lamento no tener una historia sobre las margaritas. Pero si ponía algo acerca de su origen o de su significado está nota estaría demasiado larga._ **

**_Te contaré lo que es importante para mi de estas flores y el significado que yo mismo les he dado._ **

**_Lo importante es que son flores que me recuerdan a ti, por mucho tiempo noté como dibujabas estas flores en tus cuadernos._ **

**_Otra pista hyung, estuve cerca de ti en aquellas épocas donde las trazabas._ **

**_En cuanto a su significado, hyung, estas flores son un remanente de que la sencillez no es sinónimo de que algo no sea importante, hermoso o significativo. Las margaritas son la clase de flores que encuentras hasta en las orillas de las calles, creciendo incluso hasta a mitad de las aceras en pleno concreto; son pequeñas y la mayor parte de la gente las pasa por alto, pero son flores que hasta la misma reina puede tener en su jardín._ **

**_Tu hyung, eres significativo para mi._ **

**_Eres una especie de margarita, apareciste en los lugares que menos me imaginé. Creciste hasta hacerte importante en mi vida._ **

**_Me gustas hyung, tal como lo escribí en la tarjeta anterior, me gustas y quisiera hacerte entender que aún creyéndote una persona común y corriente, las personas que tienen el privilegio de conocerte te ven como alguien importante. Hermoso, eres como una flor que pertenece a cualquier jardín._ **

**_Seokjin hyung. No olvides que para esta persona detrás de mensajes y dibujos eres importante._ **   
**_Si algún día piensas que no sobresales, solo recuerda que para alguien en algún lugar eres su flor favorita."_ **

Las palabras en la tarjeta le estaban haciendo querer llorar a mitad de la calle, con testigos incluso. Levantó su vista, agradeciendo que el chico que le había entregado el sobre ya se encontraba trabajado de nuevo en el mural.

Dejó el lugar, no sin antes tomar una foto, y se apresuró a su departamento, encontrándose con una margarita en forma de sticker pegada a su puerta.

Milagrosamente había entrando a su hogar sin notar al chico escondido cerca del final del pasillo. El cual había salido corriendo en cuanto escuchó los pasos de Seokjin acercándose, cuando a penas estaba colocando el sticker.

*****

*****

*****

****—Cherry** 🍒**

**fighting**


	18. Gerberas

Le estaba besando.

Seokjin podía sentirlo en todas partes, no eran sólo sus labios juntos, no eran sólo sus manos en su cintura, no eran sólo sus latidos vueltos un desastre.

Besarlo estaba siendo una locura.

—¿Hyung? —la voz de Jimin lo despertó de sus recuerdos.

—¿Mhm?

—Llevas como cinco minutos viendo esa tarjeta.

Seokjin mantenía en sus manos aquel obsequio que había encontrado en su buzón aquella mañana.

Al verla no pudo evitar recordar su primer beso, tenía 17 y estaba un poco ebrio, y bueno Yoongi no se encontraba en una mejor situación.

¿Cómo habían terminado así? La verdad era que Seokjin no había dado su primer beso, se sentía hasta cierto punto un tonto. Estaba seguro de ser el único chico en su escuela que no había besado a alguien. _Que ridículo._

Así que termino por ir a una fiesta en casa de Hoseok, el chico que había conocido debido a Yoongi. No es que las fiestas realmente le interesaran pero, en palabras de su hermano, era una experiencia que todo adolescente debía vivir.

Y bueno, ahí estaba, con un par de tragos de soju encima, quizás dos cervezas y alguna mezcla extraña aún en su vaso. La habitación daba vueltas.

—Creo que tú deberías subir y descansar. —Yoongi le hablo, su voz un tanto distorsionada.

—Si, debería. Pero esta no es mi...mi casa.

—Hoseok no va odiarte por tirarte un momento en su cama. Vamos, se que tu hermano vendrá por ti, tampoco quiero que te vea tan...mal. —Yoongi parecía tener buenas ideas si, si...sonaba bien para Seokjin.

Juntos lograron subir las escaleras sin morir en el intento. Victoria para ellos. Una vez en la segunda planta busco la ya conocida habitación de Hoseok.

**Hope World.**

Se leía en la puerta, entraron trastabillando un poco. Milagrosamente Seokjin llegó con vida a la cama donde se tiró boca arriba.

—¿Yoongi-ah?

—¿Si? —el menor había tomado lugar en una silla a lado de la cama.

—¿Ya diste tu primer beso?

—Si. —respondió sin darle demasiada importancia. Un instante después Yoongi se estaba riendo, Seokjin estaba haciendo pucheros.

—¿Qué acasoo... s-soy el único que no lo ha hecho? —las palabras ya no era tan claras.

—Tal vez. —el menor se encogió de hombros. —No te lo tomes tan a pecho. Ya llegará el día.

—Ya no quiero esperar. —Seokjin se sentó rápido en la cama. —Estoy cansado de esperar. —puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Yoongi. —Bajaré y besare a alguien ahora. —parecía muy decidido, y Yoongi le creyó por un momento. Sino hubiera pasado que su mayor casi terminara en el suelo.

—Bueno campeón, no creo que puedas con ellos justo ahora. —Yoongi le ayudó a mantenerse de pie. —Déjalo para otro día.

—Bésame.

—No.

—Yoongi-ah, bésame. Somos amigos, mejores amigos. —Seokjin estaba haciendo pucheros de nuevo.

—No creo que sea buena idea, estás borracho.

—Tu también lo estás. —Seokjin alzó los hombros. —Solo un beso, no hablemos de ello nunca. Y la verdad no creo recordar esto mañana.

—¿Quieres tener tu primer beso para olvidarlo?

—No, recordaré el beso. Pero es probable que no te recuerde.

—Estas hablando tonterías ahora.

—Si. Bésame.

—Hyung. No. Te arrepentirás luego.

—No lo haré. —Seokjin peligrosamente se acercó a Yoongi tomándolo por la nuca. —Bésa...

No pudo terminar su petición, Yoongi estaba lo suficientemente ebrio para besarlo, si, consiente de que al día siguiente se querría arrojar de un edificio, si, también.

Pero no lo pensó mucho, choco sus labios contra los de su mayor, estaban suaves, acolchados incluso y tenía un sabor a alcohol de por medio.

Quizás no fueron más de 5 segundos, y quizás Seokjin no había respondido muy adecuadamente, pero Seokjin estaba seguro de haber recibido el mejor primer beso.

—Yoongi-ah.—pero el menor no respondió, en cuanto se separaron del beso Yoongi solo atinó a recostarlo en la cama y salir de ahí.

Al día siguiente, aún recordaba perfectamente todo. Y rompiendo su breve promesa quería hablar con Yoongi, pero se encontró con él y con Hoseok, una escena donde reían a carcajadas mientras ambos decían no recordar nada de la noche anterior.

Seokjin automáticamente desistió de preguntarle al menor acerca del beso, solo dejó las cosas pasar. Aún si él recordaba todo, incluida la flor de gerbera en un marco en la habitación de Hoseok, un regalo de su hermana según sabía.

Y ahora, en la cafetería el recuerdo quería empañarle los ojos, pues una gerbera estaba preciosamente dibujada. Con tintes rojos y rosas.

El mensaje detrás no ayudaba mucho tampoco.

**_"Se dice que regalar gerberas a alguien es decir que la persona te importa._ **

**_Y si no había quedado claro, hyung, tú me importas._ **

**_Las gerberas, desde hace ya mucho tiempo me han gustado, ¿cómo explicarlo? Me traen una serie de recuerdos muy gratos. Quizás, algún día pueda contártelos._ **

**_¿La nota de ayer fue demasiado? Esa pregunta ha estado en mi cabeza desde que escribí en la tarjeta para ser sincero._ **

**_Demonios hyung. Está volviéndome loco, quiero decirte tantas cosas y confesarte otras muchas pero, espero que puedas entenderlo, aún no puedo, aún me quedan situaciones que asimilar, palabras que escribir y flores que darte._ **

**_Pero de algo estoy seguro, te diré quien soy, lo prometo, cuando decida darte la última de estas tarjetas, prometo decirte quien soy."_ **

Seokjin dejo de leer la tarjeta e inmediatamente la guardo. Los recuerdos le estaban queriendo comer el cerebro, y su turno recién iniciaba, no podía perder la cabeza en cosas del pasado, no ahora por lo menos.

  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  


  
El pelimenta, absorto de todo, estaba en su departamento, viendo el bosquejo original de lo que iba a ser la tarjeta que había entregado en la mañana.

Una gerbera amarilla enmarcada, tal y como había estado en la habitación de Hoseok años atrás.

Pero era tentar mucho a su suerte si hubiera pintado esa misma imagen en la tarjeta que había dejado en el buzón solo unos minutos atrás.

Claramente el también lo recordaba. Olvidarlo era francamente imposible.

*****

*****

*****

**—Cherry** 🍒

**fighting**


	19. Rosas

No es como si Seokjin nunca hubiera gustado de alguien, tampoco que ningún chico o chico se acercara a él con fines de tener algo más que una amistad. Seokjin era un chico envidiablemente guapo, pero fuera de eso el chico era amable, inteligente, creativo y realmente era la clase de chico con el que quisieras salir sin lugar a dudas.

Pero también cada persona que había intentado algo con él, bueno, se rendía después de dos intentos o menos de conocerlo. Seokjin quería un romance como tantos dramas que había visto, encontrar alguien con quien realmente disfrutar de lo que es sentirse amado y regresarlo de igual forma.

Le parecía casi imposible y más ahora que su _crush_ en los últimos años consistía ser: su mejor amigo. 

Seokjin no sabe exactamente cómo pasó, Yoongi había sido su primer beso y solo eso, su amistad siguió como si nada hubiera pasado, ha decir verdad con el tiempo sólo reforzaban ese lazo. 

Un día solo sintió algo diferente, el sentarse a su lado, el compartir una cena o ir al cine, comenzaba a sentirse diferente, podía ver como Yoongi se volvía más atractivo dejando su imagen de adolescente de preparatoria a ser un joven universitario y luego a ser un adulto graduado. 

Eran difícil verlo con otros ojos, cuando iban al cine en ocasiones dejaba de ver la pantalla por verlo a él, su perfil, otras solo no podía evitar ver hacia sus labios y recordar el beso en la casa de Hoseok. 

Muchas veces quiso confesarle esto, pero nunca se atrevió, por muy cliché que sonará él no quería arruinar su amistad con el menor, habían sido inseparables desde que se conocieron, hacerse mejores amigos fue tan simple como respirar. 

Y ahora, mientras sostenía otra tarjeta de su admirador secreto, no podía evitar sentirse mal porque mientras leía las palabras detrás de aquella hoja su mente y sus ojos sólo no pudieron no deslizarse al chico sentado a unos cuantos metros de él, enfrascado en su computadora con un café en la mesa y un pedazo de algún bocadillo en la boca. 

_**"Es fácil ver porque estas flores son tan famosas, son bonitas y siempre tendrán ese trasfondo romántico, sus diferentes significados según el color o simplemente su cantidad de colores.** _

_**Las rosas son por excelencia las flores que regalas cuando te gusta alguien, lamento si te he dado estas muy tarde. Las rosas han sido simbólicamente representantes de la belleza, del amor, de los sentimientos sin dobles intenciones.** _

_**Seokjin hyung, se que te gustan mucho las rosas, un día te vi asaltando el rosal de la escuela.** _

_**Por eso también he querido darte algunas, quizás no sean muy aromáticas, o lo suficientemente bonitas en comparación con las reales, pero al menos estas que he dibujado para ti durarán más que ninguna otra, sin marchitarse, y manteniendo el color por mucho, mucho tiempo.** _

_**Algún día hyung, si quieres, también puedo darte un ramo de rosas real, las que quieras, cuantas quieras, solo tienes que avisarme."** _

"Las flores que regalas cuando te gusta alguien..." 

Seokjin no podía dejar de pensar en esa frase, rosas, regalarle rosas a Yoongi, o que este le regala esas bellas flores a él. 

"Sentimientos sin dobles intenciones..."

Él no tenía otras intenciones, él solo quería tenerlo en sus brazos todo el tiempo. Besar sus mejillas, animarlo en sus malos días y felicitarlo en los buenos. 

Ahh, Seokjin estaba realmente enamorado de Yoongi.

*****

*****

*****

**-Cherry**

**fighting**


	20. Peonias

**_"Las peonias, fuera de su ya conocida belleza, han sido la clase de flor que se vuelve un emblema para un país, una flor nacional, una flor representativa._ **

**_Y ahora que lo pienso, quizás debí darle estas flores cuando le escribí que me gusta. Esta flor también conocida por ser dada cuando te confiesas a alguien._ **

**_¿Es muy tarde para declararme de nuevo?_ **

**_Ah, Seokjin hyung usted me volverá loco. En las últimas semanas no he podido dejar de pensar en usted. No es como si no lo hubiera hecho antes, pero ahora la situación es diferente, he decidido demostrarle cuanto me gusta y ahora pienso en usted con situaciones como: ¿le gustarán las flores que dibuje? ¿Mis notas son malas? ¿Qué si le escribo cuanto me gustan sus labios?_ **

**_Seokjin hyung...me gustan sus labios. Mucho, mucho, mucho...son tan rosas y llenos y cada que ha tomado mi pedido sonríe tan lindo y ,oh dioses hyung. No hay nada como escuchar mi nombre directo de sus labios. Aunque sea solamente para entregarme mi orden."_ **

Seokjin se ruborizó tanto al terminar de leer la nota, quiso correr y esconderse, pero al estar solo en su departamento lo vio como algo sin sentido.

Ah, realmente. El chico detrás de las notas le estaba causando sensaciones muy extrañas. La recién leída nota casi lo hace sofocarse porque nadie nunca le había dicho que le gustaban sus labios.

No así de cualquier forma.

Seokjin se acostó en su cama y escondiéndose en una de sus almohadas grito. El sonido era muy bien amortiguado.

Dejó que su corazón recuperara su estabilidad y camino al baño para mojarse el rostro y quitar cualquier rastro del sonrojo recién sufrido.

Observó sus labios en el espejo. Seokjin se consideraba atractivo, pero siempre lo pensó por su altura, o por sus hombros, incluso por su forma de ser, pero nunca había considerado sus labios como un factor importante.

Pero ahora no dejaba de verlos, en verdad eran muy rosas y llenos, y siempre humectados.

Pasó sus dedos sobre estos, presionado un poco, viendo como la punta de su dedo índice se hundía un poquito en su labio inferior. Río tontamente al darse cuenta lo que estaba haciendo. Y río aún más cuando noto que las peonias dibujadas en la tarjeta eran del mismo tono que sus labios.

—¿Qué se supone qué haces? —una voz lo hizo casi saltar del susto.

—Yoongi, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste? —Seokjin sintió perfectamente como sus mejillas volvían a ruborizarse.

—Entre por la puerta y estoy aquí porque estaba aburrido. —el menor se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al que había entrado por su cuenta al departamento de su mayor. —Entonces...¿Qué hacías?

—N-nada.

—Hyung, estas rojo.

—Sabes, es tonto que me digas hyung pero me tutees de igual forma.

—Ajá, no cambies el tema, ¿qué hacías? —el menor alzó las cejas como haciéndole entender al mayor que lo había visto todo.

—He dicho que nada. —intentó pasar por sobre Yoongi, pero él menor lo detuvo del brazo haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos.

—No eres un buen mentiroso hyung.

Y Seokjin casi explota cuando sintió un dedo de Yoongi tocando su labio inferior.

—Siempre he tenido celos de tus labios. —Yoongi hizo un mohín. —Es injusto que tú tengas esto...—decía mientras aplastaba el labio del mayor. —Mientras que yo y la mayoría del mundo no tenemos ni la mitad de labios que tú. Toca. —dejando en paz el belfo de Jin, Yoongi tomó la mano izquierda de este y la acercó a su boca dejando que uno de los dedo del mayor chocara con sus labios.

—Y-Yoongi...—Seokjin se sorprendió de no estar en el suelo para ese momento.

—¿Entiendes lo injusto que es? —dijo aún con la mano de Seokjin contra su boca antes de soltarla. 

*  
*  
*

Después de aquel momento tan...aleatorio, Seokjin invitó a Yoongi a una noche de películas y comida chatarra, que claramente el menor aceptó.

Pero después de solo una película el menor yacía dormido en la cama de Seokjin.

Y no pudo evitar lo siguiente qué pasó:

Subió su mano de nuevo hacia el rostro de Yoongi y esta vez con su dedo índice delineó los delgados labios, un poquito entreabiertos, de este.

Seokjin no creía que los labios de Yoongi fueran feos, no eran como los suyos obviamente, pero eso no disminuía las ganas que tenía por besarlos. Tenían un leve tono rosáceo y siempre se ponían rojos cuando tomaba algo frío.

Toqueteó un ratito más los belfos del contrario, agradeciendo por el sueño pesado que este se cargaba.

O eso creyó hasta que alzó su vista encontrándose con los ojos gatunos de Yoongi viéndole fijamente y muy cerca.  
  


*  
*  
*

**—Cherry** 🍒

fighting


	21. Fresias

Seokjin no dejaba de observar a su dongsaeng, Jimin desde hacia unos días estaba muy vivaz, más que de costumbre.

¿Cambiazo de tema? Por supuesto, lo de la noche anterior con Yoongi había sido borrada de su memoria por protección a su dignidad e integridad. No estaba y no planeaba estar listo pronto para hablar de lo que había pasado.

Así que en otro temas, Jimin era una flor radiante. Sus ojos brillantes, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su alegría salía por cada poro de su ser.

¿Qué estaba pasando con el pelinaranja exactamente?

—¿Jimin? ¿Estas bien?

—De maravilla hyung, ¿por qué? —ahí estaba de nuevo esa gran sonrisa.

—Te ves, muy feliz. Como, muy, muy, muy feliz.

—Lo estoy. —el chico prácticamente de torno rojo.

—Si, pero por...— no pudo terminar su oración cuando cierto muchachito entro en la cafetería.

—Buenos días Seokjin hyung. —saludo Jungkook al mayor. —Buenos días Jiminnie. — y lo siguiente casi hace que Seokjin pierda sus ojos.

Jungkook besó la mejilla de Jimin mientras le daba un abrazo por la espalda.

—Correcto...¿me perdí de algo?

La confusión estaba más que presente en el rostro de Seokjin, sus dongsaengs estaban teniendo un contacto muy particular.

—Solo, seguí tu consejo hyung. Para mi sorpresa, Jiminnie me correspondió. — la sonrisa del menor salió a la luz haciéndole parecer un conejito.

—¡Wah! Me alegro por ustedes. —Seokjin les felicito mientras sonreía.

Aquel momento tan inusual para el mayor se acabo debido a que un pelimenta entro en el local, acompañado de su amigo Namjoon y Hoseok junto al muchacho de mechas verdes. Hablando de ese chico, ¿qué se supone que pasaba entre él y el chico de la sonrisa radiante como el sol?

Y claro que Seokjin huyo de ahí tan rápido como pudo, haciendo que un Jimin terminará más que confundido.

Momentos después Jimin siguió a su mayor por el local hasta dar con él en la bodega.

—¿Hyung?

—Yo, eh... en un momento salgo.

—¿Está bien hyung?

—Si.

—¿Seguro?

—No.

¿Qué se supone que haría? Seokjin era pésimo en dar excusas, y Jimin no era fácil de engañar entonces, ¿qué opción le quedaba?

—¿Paso algo con Yoongi hyung?— la pregunta de Jimin casi lo hace gritar.

—¿Q-qué?

—Lo siento, pero usted no es muy discreto hyung. —dijo en voz muy baja el menor.

Seokjin inmediatamente se sonrojo y no pudo hacer más que confesarles las cosas a Jimin el cual comprendió todo y le apoyo con algunas palmaditas en la espalda, claramente no le conto acerca de su primer beso o la situación de la noche anterior pero si sobre como estaba seguro de que le gustaba Yoongi.

—Ay hyung. ¿Qué hará ahora?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Bueno hyung, le gusta Yoongi pero ahora tiene un admirador secreto. —y junto con esas palabras Jimin saco detrás de su espalda una tarjeta. —El chico de mechas verdes la ha traído junto a unas flores que he dejado en el mostrador. Por cierto, ¿esta saliendo él con Hoseok hyung?

—Justo eso estaba preguntándome. —un avergonzado Seokjin tomo entre sus manos la tarjeta que le tendía Jimin.

—Si lo averigua no dude en decirme. —Jimin sonrió haciendo que sus ojos se cerraran. —Lo dejo solo. —con una leve reverencia se retiro.

Viendo salir al pelinaranja Seokjin respiro y regulando su respiración levanto la tarjeta en su mano y comenzó a leerla.

**_"Seré honesto hyung, no conocía esta flor hasta que decidí hacer esto para ti. Encontré esta flor buscando por Google._ **

**_Ahora sé muchas cosas de las flores, y de esta en específico aprendí que es una flor de África, así que es una flor un tanto complicada para conseguir._ **

**_Entre otras cosas, la flor también representa mucho a su cultura y es muy representativa en cuanto a la ingenuidad o la pureza._ **

**_No lo tomes a mal hyung, a veces eres un poquito ingenuo, ves lo bueno de las personas ante todo, incluso si no hay nada, pero me gusta eso de ti también._ **

**_Siempre estás sonriente y das todo de ti a quien te conoce, he visto como tratas a las personas que llegan a la cafetería, siempre amable y cordial._ **

**_Me gusta que seas ingenuo hyung, aceptas al mundo incluso si este no te acepta a ti. Tu ingenuidad hace que seas una persona extraordinaria, no cambies eso de ti. Por favor. No cambies tu forma de ver el mundo."_ **

Sintió perfectamente como unas lagrimitas recorrían su rostro.

Mucha gente le había dicho que era ingenuo, si, pero no de manera positiva. Lo más común era escucharlo acompañado de: "eres un tonto". Quizás no lo dijera pero, a veces se sentía mal con esas palabras. El no era un tonto, ¿qué tenía de malo pensar que no toda la gente era mala?

¿Qué hay de malo en querer ver el lado positivo de las cosas?

Seokjin limpió sus lágrimas antes de salir y tomar su puesto en el mostrador, recibiendo inmediatamente a los clientes a los cuales saludo y atendió alegremente.

Su vista se desvió un poco hacia donde su mejor amigo estaba y Yoongi sintió la mirada de su mayor, alzando su rostro, sonrió para Seokjin.

Quizás fuera cosa suya, pero Seokjin podría jurar que vio a Yoongi sonrojarse, tal vez él tampoco sabía como actuar después de la situación de ayer.

*  
*  
*  
*

  
Yoongi se mantuvo tranquilo, al menos por fuera, cuando sus amigos lo sacaron de su departamento para ir a la cafetería de los Jeon.

Pero una historia muy diferente se reproducía en su interior mientras caminaban en dirección a la cafetería y ni hablar de cuando entro en el lugar.

Vio de reojo a Seokjin y como este prácticamente salía corriendo.

Después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior Yoongi no sabía exactamente cómo hablar con su hyung. Incluso había huido esa misma mañana del departamento de este, antes incluso de que este despertara para irse a trabajar.

Ah, se sentía como un cobarde.

—Oh, casi lo olvido. —el chico que ahora estaba a lado de Hoseok hablo. —Me han dado un encargo para este lugar. Vuelvo en un momento. —Taehyung, como lo había llamado su amigo se levantó y salió del lugar para volver rápidamente y acercarse al pelinaranja en el mostrador.

Dejó unas flores y una tarjeta con el chico, que sin perder tiempo se alejó del mostrado con dirección a la bodega.

Yoongi volvió a la vista a sus amigos en la mesa.

—¿Todo bien hyung? —preguntó Hoseok. —Hoy está algo, disperso.

—Si, solo...Aún tengo sueño supongo.

Minutos después vio salir a Seokjin, y lo vio tomar de nuevo su lugar en el mostrador, atendiendo a los clientes con una sonrisa. Le gustaba verlo así.

Desvió su vista por unos momentos hasta que sintió que alguien lo estaba mirando, levantó su rostro para ver a Seokjin y le regaló una sonrisa, la cual fue recibida por el mayor y Yoongi, solo pudo sonrojarse.

_Ah...Yoongi estaba muy enamorado de Seokjin._

**_*_ **

**_*_ **

**_*_ **

_**—Cherry.** 🍒_


	22. EXTRA JIKOOK

**NOTA: ESTE CAPÍTULO NO AFECTA A LA HISTORIA PRINCIPAL ASÍ QUE PUEDEN SALTARLO.**   
  
  


*****

*****

*****

Jungkook desconocía el momento exacto de cuando le empezó a gustar su hyung, Park Jimin.

Había pasado de ser solo un chico que trabajaba en la cafetería de sus padres, a ser el chico que le robaba algunos suspiros y muchas horas en la noche. Le arrancaba miradas e incluso lo hacía sonrojarse, Jungkook no se sonrojaba fácilmente pero a lado de su hyung era imposible no hacerlo.

El mayor era un coqueto por excelencia, con un rostro de chico inocente pero con una mente muy diferente.

Jimin sabía las palabras correctas para que Jungkook quisiera esconderse debajo de una roca.

Jungkook supo que estaba perdido cuando un día, en la escuela, hablando de temas irrelevantes surgió el tema de describir la personalidad o físico de su pareja perfecta. El chico hablo sin miramientos, destacando actitudes e incluso algunos rasgos físicos específicos. No fue hasta que terminó de hablar que se se dio cuenta de que había descrito a Jimin de pies a cabeza.

Ese mismo día dejó de asistir al café e inició una excusa de que la universidad le estaba consumiendo más de lo debido, era mentira por supuesto, Jungkook era una clase de chico oro, podía con cualquier cosa que se le pusiera enfrente, claro si esta no incluía a Jimin.

Ahora solo asistía algunos fines de semana, diciendo que le sobraba tiempo o cualquier tontería, la verdad tras ellos era que el menor quería ver y pasar tiempo junto a Jimin, incluso si eso implicaba volverse una clase de jitomate humano.

Jungkook sentía que era fácil enamorarse de Jimin, era carismático, amable, vivaz, eficiente y muy creativo, tenía una personalidad burbujeante. Tenía lindos ojos, que desaparecían cuando reía, su cabello siempre estaba brillante, su sonrisa era contagiosa y hablando de su sonrisa sus labios era todo un sueño.

Ya no era un niño, sabía que Park Jimin era atractivo, ¿cuantas noches no dedico a imaginarse junto a su mayor? ¿Cuántas veces no soñó con besar aquellos labios que le parecían una tentación? ¿Cuántas fantasías locas no lo habían hecho despertar agitado por la madrugada? Incluidos muchos besos húmedos y desastrosos.

Jeon Jungkook estaba fatalmente enamorado de Jimin.  
  
  


*****

*****

*****

Park Jimin sabía exactamente el momento en que su dongsaeng le dejo de parecer un mocoso.

Llevaba ya tres meses trabajando en aquella cafetería, y Jeon Jungkook había pasado de ser el hijo de los dueños, a ser el chiquillo que le robaba el aliento. Quería decirle cosas bonitas y hacerlo sonrojar en cualquier oportunidad.

Jungkook era un tanto tímido por naturaleza, con un rostro infantil lleno de inocencia.

Jeon Jungkook era un blanco fácil para los planes de Jimin se hacerlo parecer un conejito asustado.

Jimin supo que estaba más que perdido conociendo sus gustos, cada requisito en su lista por una persona especial, Jeon Jungkook las cubría perfectamente. Podría decir cada una de esas cosas y Jungkook sería la más clara personificación de cada una, sin falla. Era sin lugar a dudas su chico ideal.

Jimin quería decirle todo eso al menor, confesarle que gustaba de él, y planeo todo para ese momento. Pero nada salió como lo tenía planeado, para empezar el día que había decidido para declararse, fue el mismo día que el menor dejo de ir regularmente a la cafetería, a partir de ahí todo se fue por el desagüe.

Aún así, cuando el menor volvió aparecer en la cafetería, Jimin actuó como siempre, sin mostrar todo lo que ocultaba en su interior, jugando con el menor y su inocente ser. Solo que ya no era tan divertido, realmente Jimin quería dejar aquellos juegos atrás y ser serio con el menor.

Jimin sabía lo fácil que era para cualquiera caer por Jungkook, era amable, muy risueño, era inmensamente bueno en todo lo que se proponía, era leal y sin duda tenía la sonrisa más linda, pequeñas arrugas se acumulaban alrededor de sus ojos cuando sonreía y sus dientes al hacerlo lo hacían parecer un conejito.

Y bueno, Jimin no era ciego, con el paso del tiempo Jungkook siguió creciendo, hasta sobrepasar en altura, sus músculos se habían desarrollado, y Jungkook había dejado de ser un niño, ahora era un joven universitario, atlético, simpático y con un cuerpo de impacto. ¿Cuántas situaciones Jimin no imaginó que incluían los brazos de Jungkook rodeándolo? ¿Cuántas veces no quiso que las fuertes manos de Jungkook tocarán su piel? ¿Cuántas madrugadas no despertó agitado por tener sueños no aptos para menores de edad con él? Incluidos muchos besos sofocantes en brazos del otro.

Park Jimin estaba muy hundido por Jungkook.  
  
  


*****

*****

*****

**Aquí un pequeño espacio para el Jikook y un poco de lo que ocurre entre ellos.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Esto no afecta en la historia original, solo pensé que sería lindo tenerlo por aquí.**

**Nos vemos pronto con un nuevo capítulo.**

**-Cherry, fighting!** 🍒


	23. Magnolias

—Así que...¿el enano y Jungkook? —la voz de Yoongi lo sorprendió.

—En primera, no me asustes. Al menos carraspea o algo antes de hablarme, me causarás un infarto. —regañó el mayor. —En segunda, no eres quien para decirle enano a Jimin, no eres mucho más alto que él. Y en tercera, si, ese par está saliendo oficialmente. —Seokjin sonrió cómplice al ver al par conformado por Jimin y Jungkook haciendo sus quehaceres en la cafetería.

Los menores no dejaban de lanzarse miradas coquetas y sonrisas tímidas.

—¿Qué me dices de Hoseok y el chico repartidor?

—¿Hablas de Taehyung? Ni siquiera yo lo sé. —Yoongi se recargó en el mostrador. No había gente haciendo fila por lo que el menor no le vio problema. —Hoseok solo lo presentó un día y es todo lo que se. Puede que le guste, el chico es muy...¿interesante? No lo se, es la clase de chico con la que siempre imagine a Hoseok. Es ruidoso como él y disfruta del jazz.

—Wow.

—¿Por qué la curiosidad?

—Ha decir verdad, ese par ha estado viniendo aquí varias veces, Jungkook me dijo que incluso han estado aquí el día que tuve descanso. —Seokjin soltó riéndose silenciosamente. —¿Crees que sean novios?

—Si no lo son aún, es tan por serlo. —Yoongi había girado dándole la espalda a Seokjin unos segundos antes y ahora tenía a la vista una imagen muy particular.

Hoseok besando al repartidor.

—¡Yoongi, se están besando! —el mayor incluso salió detrás del mostrador y se colocó a un lado de Yoongi.

—No estoy ciego. —se burló el menor.

—¿Es Hoseok hyung? —la voz de Jungkook asustó a los mayores que no lo habían visto acercarse. —Es el chico de la semana pasada. —Jungkook abrió grandemente sus ojos en shock.

—Se ven lindos. —otro susto llegó a los mayores cuando la voz de Jimin surgió desde atrás de ellos.

Instantes después los chicos decidieron que era tiempo de dejar de parecer unos metiches y siguieron con sus actividades.

—¿Crees que estén yendo muy rápido? —preguntó Seokjin.

—Tal vez, pero Hoseok no es la clase de persona que espera cuando siente que algo es correcto.

—Realmente espero que les vaya bien. No he visto a Hoseok salir con nadie desde...ni siquiera lo recuerdo. —Seokjin hizo un mohín.

Yoongi se alejó del mostrador minutos después, pues habían llegado más clientes a la cafetería.

**•**

**•••**

Para cuando su turno terminó, Yoongi ya lo esperaba fuera del local, el menor se había ido por la tarde para entregar algunas cosas de su trabajo.

—¿Listo? —preguntó cuando vio salir al mayor.

—Si.

—Ponte esto, está helando. ¿No has traído más que eso para cubrirte? —se quejó el menor cuando observó el cuerpo de mayor temblar un poco, sin mencionar las mejillas y nariz de un tono rojizo.

—Por la mañana, no había tanto frío.—respondió aceptando la bufando que le ofrecía Yoongi.

Una vez que sintió un poco de calidez, comenzaron a caminar con dirección a su edificio, conversaron un poco en el camino, para hacerlo pasar más rápido.

—¿Qué tal tu trabajo?

—Ha sido genial hasta ahora, con el trabajo que he entregado hoy me han dicho que hay posibilidades de obtener un lugar entre los productores. —la emoción era más que notable en el menor.

Yoongi había estudiado creación y producción musical, había estado de becario en una empresa muy reconocida donde ahora trabaja como asistente de un productor, si todo seguía tan bien como hasta ahora podría subir de puesto como productor oficial.

—¡Wah! Eso es genial.

—Lo sé, estoy muy emocionado. ¿Se nota?

—Transpiras emoción Min Yoon Gi, estoy muy orgulloso.

Habían llegado ya al edificio, Seokjin fue el primero en entrar notando que tenía correo en su buzón, tenía una idea muy clara de que era, así que se apresuró a sacarlo antes de que Yoongi tuviera tiempo de preguntar.

—¿Facturas? —dijo curioso Yoongi.

—Justamente.

—¿Quieres cenar algo?—el menor ya estaba encaminándose a su departamento.

—Cl-claro. —por alguna razón Seokjin estaba muy nervioso. Estar a solas con Yoongi últimamente estaba siendo muy difícil. —Iré a poner algo más cómodo y regreso contigo.

—Bien, dejaré la puerta abierta.

Con eso ambos chicos se separaron, Seokjin corrió hasta su departamento, en cuanto entró abrió el sobre que había escondido de Yoongi, y comenzó a leerlo.

**_"Es tan sencillo ver estas flores cada que visito la cafetería, hay una foto en la pared de la misma._ **

**_Estas flores son un poco más emocionales, mi abuelo siempre se las regala a mi abuela, ¿la razón? Las flores eran muy conocidas debido a la realeza, se supone que estas al ser regaladas por un miembro distinguido daban a entender el respeto hacia la persona. Mi abuelo decía que él siempre respeto a mi abuela. Que era era una princesa para él, y mi abuela, ella no podría haber amado más a mi abuelo._ **

**_Seokjin hyung, mi familia lo sabe. Mis sentimientos por ti._ **

**_Incluso ha sido mi abuelo el que me dijo que debía regalarte una de estas flores, porque también representan la delicadeza y el amor, y el respeto claro. Me dijo que si quería que me tomaras en serio debía regalarte Magnolias._ **

**_¿Funcionó hyung? ¿Me tomas en serio?"_ **

Seokjin sonrió. Quizás sólo era una curiosa coincidencia, pero su abuelo también regalaba esas flores a su abuela, incluso después de que esta falleciera, su abuelo aún llevaba a su tumba esas hermosas flores.

Su abuela le había dicho antes de morir, que si alguien quería salir con él debería recibir Magnolias de su parte. Sino, simplemente no era indicado.

Seokjin se carcajeó un poquito al recordarlo.

Se apresuró a cambiarse antes de regresar con Yoongi, dejó sobre su mesa la tarjeta con el bello dibujo hacia arriba y salió de su departamento.

•  
•  
•

—¿Se la diste ya? —la voz sonaba un tanto distorsionada por teléfono.

—Hoy mismo. Se la ha dejado en su buzón.

—Le gustarán mucho, Yoongi-ah. Ese chico no podrá decirte que no.

—¿Y si lo hace abuelo?

—Entonces, con la frente en alto seguirás adelante. Porque si ese chico te rechaza yo mismo iré a darle un buen golpe.

—No puedes hacer eso.

—Si, si puedo.

—Yoongi-ah, ya estoy aquí...—la voz de Seokjin lo distrajo de su llamada.

—¿Es él? —preguntó su abuelo curioso.

—S-Si.

—Min Yoon Gi, yo no tengo un nieto que tartamudea. Cuelga el teléfono y ve con ese chico ahora. —regañó.

—¡Yah! Abuelo. Apóyame en esto quieres.

—Sigues sin colgar, si no lo haces tú lo haré yo. Adiós.

—A...abuelo. ¿Hola?

—¿Pasó algo?—Seokjin apareció frente a él.

—Mi abuelo me colgó, ese viejo...eish.

—Ni siquiera tienes respeto por tu abuelo. Tu chico irrespetuoso. —Seokjin fingió enojo. —¿Puedo ayudar con la cena? —Seokjin había entrado por completo en la cocina, parándose junto a Yoongi muy cerca.

—Umm, s-si. P-puedes empezar con esto...—Seokjin solo sonrió al ver como el menor parecía nervioso.

Se sintió, de cierta manera orgulloso de causar eso en el menor.

**•**   
**•**   
**•**

**—Cherry 🍒**

**fighting**


	24. Campanillas

Había comenzado a llover no bien había entrado la tarde. El frío había llegado en forma de fuertes vientos, y una lluvia que parecía no tener fin. Seokjin estaba observando como las gotas chocaban directamente contra las ventanas.

Jimin se encontraba sirviendo junto a Jungkook, él cual había dicho que entrada la siguiente semana volvería a ser parte rutinaria de la cafetería. Claramente Jimin era el más feliz con tal noticia.

Pero bueno, en otras cosas Seokjin estaba ansioso por leer la tarjeta que estaba guardada en bolsillo de su mandil, la había recibido de manos de Jungkook, que entregaba pedido como loco, decidió que la leería cuando tuviera un tiempo libre en la cafetería, pero ese momento aún no llegaba, con la lluvia el lugar se había llenado refugiando a muchas personas.

Seokjin estaba atendiendo en el mostrador, incluso el señor Jeon junto a su esposa estaban ahí preparando e incluso sirviendo con Jimin y Jungkook, la lluvia podría ser un poco desastrosa pero ayudaba en las ventas.

—Pedido de la mesa 3 Jimin-ssi. —anunció la señora Jeon poniendo todo en una bandeja. —Jinnie-ah, toma un descanso cariño. Me encargaré unos minutos ¿si?

Seokjin agradeció y se retiró haciendo una reverencia antes de hacerlo.

Estaba cansado, no iba a mentir. No había exactamente dormido mucho, no culparía a Yoongi, no mucho claro, después de la cena de la noche anterior -y bueno una película también-, Seokjin había regresado a casa para dormir. Pero el menor se dedicó a molestarlo enviándole mensajes e imágenes graciosas que lo mantuvieron despierto hasta bien entrada la madrugada.

Pero no solo era eso, claro que no. Yoongi había enviado un mensaje que hizo a Seokjin entrar en crisis.

_"Te quiero, hyung."_

Tan de la nada, Yoongi no era del estilo de demostrar sus sentimientos precisamente. Yoongi era más del tipo pasivo-agresivo, como los tsunderes. Claro que él lo negaría rotundamente dando una lista de razones por la cual él no era un tsundere. Pero eso era otra historia.

Seokjin, solo, no pudo tener un buen sueño pensando en las palabras de Yoongi, lo dejaron descolocado, invadiendo incluso sus sueños.

Y ahora estaba en la bodega sentando, después de largas horas atendiendo a los clientes. Despejo un poco su mente, preparándose para leer lo que fuera que encontrará detrás del dibujo en la tarjeta.

Cuando saco el sobre primeramente noto como este tenía pequeñas flores por todos lados, dibujadas a mano. Desde ahí se emocionó, abrió el sobre y sacó la tarjeta. Sonrió ante la imagen revelada, _campanillas_.

El azul resaltaba en todo el dibujo.

**_"Hyung, realmente no se como decirte esto. Esta flor es algo contradictoria._ **

**_Si bien puede ser conocida como una flor de la esperanza y la perseverancia, pues esta flor crece donde otras plantas no pueden hacerlo, también trae un aspecto más...¿negativo? Pero no es necesario que lo sepas ahora, quizás más adelante te lo pueda contar en persona._ **

_**Pero no podía no regalártelas al menos una vez. Me gustan las azules, aunque también existen en otros colores. Blancas por ejemplo.** _

**_Siento que estoy divagando ahora, pero hyung estoy tan nervioso en este momento mientras te escribo, porque estás muy cerca, podrías solo verme y descubrirme. Me tiemblan las manos, incluso siento como mi corazón está latiendo muy rápido, quizás no fue buena idea escribirte esta tarjeta en las condiciones en las que me encuentro._ **

**_Si tan solo lo supieras hyung. Tan cerca y al mismo tiempo tan lejos._ **

**_Te ves tan lindo._ **

**_Eres lindo hyung."_ **

Seokjin dejo la tarjeta aún lado intentando procesar lo que acababa de leer, _muy cerca._ Había estado cerca del chico misterioso mientras escribía la tarjeta. Quiso gritar de frustración, pues si bien tenía buena memoria eso no significaba que podía recordar cada acción de los clientes de la cafetería. Porque obviamente tuvo que escribirla en su lugar de trabajo, ¿donde más sino?

_¿Verdad?_

Seokjin hizo un puchero al no recordar a nadie escribiendo en la cafetería.

Pero en lugar de seguir pensando y recreando el local, solo tomo la tarjeta guardándola y salió de nuevo para atender a los clientes y quitar de su mente el hecho de que pudo haber descubierto quién era el chico de las tarjetas.   
  
  


*****

*****

*****

**La noche anterior.**

Yoongi había puesto una película después de la cena, con la excusa de que debían bajar la comida antes de ir a dormir, Seokjin no entendía cómo funcionaba eso si de todas formas se irían a tirar a los sofás, pero no se negó.

—¿Qué estás escribiendo que es más interesante que la película? —había preguntado Seokjin.

—Es algo del trabajo, me han pedido revisar unas canciones. Quieren ver como me desenvuelvo solo dando una crítica. —Yoongi se sorprendió de lo fácil que fue mentirle a su mayor el cual estaba luciendo muy lindo a sus ojos con los labios aún rojos por la comida picante y cubierto completamente con una manta rosa. Literalmente solo el rostro del mayor salía de la manta.

—¿Puedo ver? —la curiosidad cubrió la voz de Seokjin y Yoongi solo atino a cerrar de forma instantánea la libreta donde se escondía una tarjeta con flores azules dibujadas.

—No. Es mi trabajo y seré un profesional. Y ya he terminado así que ya puedo poner toda mi atención en la película. —Yoongi dejó la libreta y se acercó al sofá de dos plazas donde descansaba Seokjin. —Así que dame un espacio. —Seokjin se reacomodo para darle lugar a Yoongi. —Abre las piernas hyung. —fue un milagro que Seokjin no demostrará su sorpresa al escucharlo.

Hizo lo que Yoongi le pidió y el menor tomó lugar entre sus piernas, recargando su espalda en su pecho.

—Eres muy cómodo.

—¡Yah! Me siento usado. —era un poco más fácil hablar si no veía al menor directamente a la cara.

—Oh no es para tanto. Comparte la manta también, hace frío.

—Un por favor no vendría mal.

—Eish, ¿me harás rogarte _hyung_?—ávidamente Seokjin noto el tono de burla del menor al llamarme hyung.

—¿Lo harías?

—No.

—¡Yah! Entonces levántate para sacar la manta y compartirla. —el menor se rio pero se quitó de encima de Seokjin para que este pudiera acomodar la manta y cubrirlos a ambos.

Yoongi no pudo estar más feliz cuando Seokjin no solo los cubrió, sino que el mayor también se había acomodado para dejar su mentón en el hombro del menor y al no encontrar una posición cómoda para sus manos, las había puesto alrededor de la cintura del menor abrazándolo.

Seokjin no se imaginaba la fuerza de voluntad de Yoongi para no voltearse y plantarle un beso.   
  
  
  
  
  


*****

*****

*****

**¿Les gustó el capítulo?**

**¿Cómo creen que será cuando Seokjin descubra al chico detrás de las tarjetas?**

**-Cherry. ¡FIGHTING!**


	25. Hibiscus

_**"Hasta ahora, sin duda, esta ha sido la flor con el nombre más raro. Seokjin hyung, hoy no se exactamente como expresarme, he estado pensando en cómo plasmar mis palabras correctamente.** _

_**Te puedo hablar de la flor en diferentes aspectos, como en como es representativa para Hawaii, en cómo su significado puede cambiar dependiendo del país, en cómo la belleza está inscrita en más medios que solo su imagen, pero hoy quería centrarme un poco más en ti, en escribir para ti. Es complicado hacerlo, pues siento que las palabras se me están quedando cortas.** _

**_Aún tengo cosas que confesarte, palabras cursis que escribirte y mensajes por entregarte. También he estado pensando en como me acercarme a ti, para decirte quien soy. Pienso, y últimamente se me encoge el corazón al imaginar tu reacción al saber quien soy._ **

**_Seokjin hyung, estoy preocupado._ **

**_¿Qué si no te gusto?_ **

**_¿Estoy arriesgando mucho?_ **

**_Hyung, usted quizás no me entienda. Mi corazón se agita solo con verlo, mis mejillas se sonrojan solo por su causa, y mis pensamiento se vuelven un desastre cuando usted se cuela en ellos."_ **

Seokjin termina de leer la tarjeta por tercera vez, ha estado meditando en las palabras allí escritas. La emoción es notoria, si, y claro que quiere conocer al chico detrás de las tarjetas, pero...¿qué hará entonces?

Quiere dejar de solo imaginar un rostro, quiere encontrarse con el desconocido y escuchar de su boca directamente...¿qué ve en él?

No es que Seokjin se desprecie, sabe que tiene cierto encanto, pero aún así, no es sencillo solo aceptar que es la razón para que alguien pierda su cordura, que él precisamente esta creando un desastre en un chico. Es difícil solo aceptar que el puede afectar tanto en una persona. 

No ha sido un día fácil, y la tarjeta no ayuda mucho en su cansancio. La cafetería estuvo a reventar, demasiado trabajo tomando en cuenta que era lunes, pero claro que la noticia de que Jeon Jungkook volvía a ser parte de la cafetería de forma permanente no había tardado en correrse. 

Muchas chicas e incluso algunos chicos preguntaban por él. 

Pero igualmente se rindieron de preguntar después de un rato, cuando el tan solicitado chico salió echando corazones junto a Park Jimin, pero si bien las preguntas por él terminaron, había comenzado algo tal vez un poquito peor. Después de la aparición de la parejita, habían llegado incluso más clientes, todos buscando por un trozo de la pareja. 

Seokjin vio a muchos indiscretos tomando fotografías.

Le encantaba su trabajo, pero estaba seguro de no querer otro día tan atareado como ese. Incluso si eso significaba no recibir tan buenas propinas. 

Seokjin terminó por dormirse con la tarjeta en la mano, leyéndola una vez más sin llegar a terminarla.

*****

*****

*****

—No es que no quiera ayudar pero, ¿pensaste en las consecuencias de lo que estás haciendo?

—Todos los días, incluso desde antes de decidirme por darle las tarjetas.

—No quiero parecer un pesimista, pero hay dos escenarios Yoongi. Uno positivo donde todo sería cual cuento de hadas y otro donde todo esto se caiga a pedazos. ¿podrás con eso?

—Tengo que poder, estoy arriesgando todo por esto Namjoon. Sea cual sea el fin. Si ya lo comencé debo terminarlo. —Yoongi terminó de escribir la tarjeta y la guardó en un sobre para entregarla al día siguiente.

—Bueno dejemos esta charla para después, el ambiente se ha puesto muy tenso. —Namjoon intento aligerar la situación. —¿Cuándo dejare de usar estas gorras y sombreros?

—Hasta que esto de las tarjetas termine, fue tu culpa. —Yoongi se encogió de hombros. —Tuviste que ir con el color más llamativo a entregar mi tarjeta ese día. Pudiste al menos intentar no ser tan torpe con eso. —Yoongi intentó no reír. —El chico al que se la entregaste, Jimin. Podría reconocerte si ve tu cabello. Así que evita a toda costa pararte en la cafetería sino llevas algo para cubrirlo. **  
**

—Eish, y ¿hasta cuando piensas terminar con esto?

—Cuando llegue a 30 tal vez, será un mes. Es un buen número, no parecerá tan apresurado. ..

*****

*****

*****

**¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?**

**¿Les gusto?**

**Nos estamos acercando poco a poco al final.**

**Muchas gracias por apoyar esta historia y nos leemos pronto.**

**fighting.**

**-cherry.**


	26. Alcatraces

El sobre en su mano le acaba de llegar, alguien la a deslizado por debajo de la puerta. La tarjeta en esta ocasión tiene unos divinos alcatraces dibujados. Son en un tono rosa, la verdad es, que el solo ha visto los clásicos alcatraces blancos.

Al girar la tarjeta puede ver el mensaje.

**_"Una flor conectada al alma, es la forma más poética que pude encontrar. Se dice que el alcatraz eta vinculado a una relación que va más allá de algo terrenal._ **

**_Algo más, ¿místico?_ **

**_No quiero mentirle diciendo que nos he imaginado juntos hasta el infinito, encontrándonos en otras vidas pero, al menos puedo decirle que en esta si que quiero estar con usted._ **

**_Hyung, ¿se ha imaginado estar tan enamorado que su alma busque en la eternidad a su acompañante predestinado?_ **

**_P.d. Disculpa por mezclar el mensaje formal y el informal en las tarjetas, nunca he sido la clase de persona que usa honoríficos a rajatabla. Aún estoy acostumbrándome._ **

**_•_ **   
**_•_ **   
**_•_ **

Seokjin se pregunta muy a menudo por el clima de Corea, ¿por qué casi siempre hay frío? Bueno, no siempre, pero si la mayoría del tiempo. Piensa en eso mientras elige su ropa para salir.

Ha quedado con Yoongi y Hoseok para salir, se unirá también Namjoon así que, quiere verse bien, pero el frío no ayuda mucho con su situación, al verse en el espejo su reflejo le parece más parecido al de un oso gordito. Hace un puchero cuando le cuesta, incluso, ponerse el abrigo.

—¡SEOKJIN HYUNG! —escucha el gritó antes de que su puerta sea golpeada.

Se apresura por su departamento hasta llegar abrir y encontrarse con la sonrisa gigante de Hoseok y a Yoongi.

—¿Nos vamos?

—Si, solo déjame tomar mis llaves.

Ahora se siente un poco mejor, pues Hoseok se ve como un adorable osito también, con tantas capas de ropa encima y Yoongi, sus ojos y su naricita son lo único que puede ver por la bufanda.

Toman un taxi para llegar al club, Seokjin no sabe mucho de lugares nocturnos, él prefiere ir a comer, pero es cierto que ha escuchado un poco acerca del lugar al que se dirigen.

Una vez que llegan ven a Namjoon en la entrada, mantiene una conversación con una linda chica, Seokjin podrá sentirse cien por ciento atraído a los hombres, pero sabe apreciar la belleza en la gente.

Al grupo se les une también Taehyung, que llega en su ya conocida motocicleta. Se acerca trotando hasta Hoseok, quien ya lo espera con los brazos abiertos.

—Hola Hobi. —le escuchan decir al chico que lo abraza. —Hola a todos. —saluda después al grupo.

Le saludamos de vuelta antes de entrar en el lugar. Es grande y ruidoso. Seokjin a penas y puede escuchar sus pensamientos.

Namjoon ha reservado una mesa para el grupo, caminan entre la gente hasta su lugar. La primera ronda es gratis.

Seokjin pide agua mineral con lima, en definitiva emborracharse no está en sus planes. El resto acepta sin problema el shot de tequila que les han entregado.

Debido a la cantidad de gente en aquel club, Seokjin y compañía pueden quitarse algunas de sus prendas, quedando el mayor con una playera rosa, jeans negros rasgados y solo una chaqueta ligera.

¿Por qué siente que tendrá que quitarse otra prenda pronto?

•  
•  
•

Unas horas y varios tragos más tarde; Namjoon y la chica de nombre Jennie junto a Hoseok y Taehyung están brincoteando por la pista, es obvio que el alcohol ha jugado ya su parte.

Seokjin puede ver como Hoseok y Taehyung son más escandalosos, incluso se besan como si estuvieran solos, en cambio Namjoon y Jennie están más tranquilos, pero es más que obvio que algo pasará esa noche.

En cuanto a él y Yoongi, pues ninguno ha dejado la mesa, Seokjin ha aceptado una cerveza y Yoongi lleva varios tragos por su cuenta.

—¿Quieres bailar? —pregunta el mayor.

Yoongi niega y pide otra bebida.

—¿Por qué hemos venido si ninguno de nosotros disfruta de esto?

—Porque, somos buenos amigos Seokjin. Nuestros amigos querían salir y aquí estamos.

—Quieres irte, ¿cierto?

—Si. —Yoongi le hace ojos de cachorro y puchero, Seokjin ve claramente los efectos del alcohol en el sistema del menor.

—Espera, iré a despedirme y nos iremos, ¿bien? —Seokjin solo puede ver de reojo como Yoongi asiente.

Logra pasar entre la gente hasta sus amigos, se despide de ellos; obvio hay algunas quejas, pero nada que Seokjin no pueda controlar.

Regresa con Yoongi, que ahora se encuentra muy entretenido con un hielo en su boca.

—Vámonos.

Vuelven a tomar un taxi para llegar a su edificio, donde al llegar el mayor decide encargarse de Yoongi, el cual curiosamente luce muy ebrio, raro considerando la tolerancia por la que es conocida.

—Haz mezclado suficientes licores para una vida.

El menor asiente, sonriendo hasta mostrar sus encías.

Seokjin sube hasta su piso y camina hasta llegar a su departamento, ayuda a Yoongi a sostenerse de una pared en lo que él intenta abrir su puerta.

Cuando lo logra, sostiene a Yoongi para entrar, se quita los zapatos y enseguida ayuda a Yoongi.

—Este no es mi departamento...—parece confundido mirando al rededor. —¿Quieres propasarte conmigo? —señala a Seokjin acusadoramente.

—¿Dónde está tu resistencia amigo? —Seokjin se carcajea al ver a Yoongi fruncir el ceño.

Seokjin sabe que ha tomado la decisión correcta de llevar al menor consigo cuando lo ve tropezar con una silla.

Es tarde, así que el mayor se apresura en quitarse las capas de ropa que ha tenido que volverse a colocar al salir del club. Después ayuda a Yoongi, el cual se queja un poco, pero termina cediendo.

Unos minutos más tarde Seokjin ha logrado ponerse su pijama y ha convencido a Yoongi también.

Una vez en su cama, Seokjin los cubre con un edredón. Apaga la luz sobre su mesa de noche y se dispone a acomodarse, pero un chico pálido se ha colocado muy cerca suyo.

—Lindo. Tan lindo. Hyung es lindo. —la voz de Yoongi se arrastra y es un poquito difícil de entender.

Seokjin quiere quejarse, pero las manos de Yoongi arrastrándose hasta su rostro, lo impiden.

—Lindo. —vuelve a repetir antes de dejar un beso en la mejilla del mayor y disponerse a dormir.

Es cuestión de instantes hasta que Seokjin escucha como la respiración de Yoongi se ha relajado del todo. Solo ahí le es posible respirar tranquilo de nuevo.

Observa al chico a su lado y acaricia sus cabellos.

—Tu también eres lindo Yoongi-ah.

•  
•  
•

Su alarma lo asusta haciéndolo despertar. Busca a Yoongi pero no lo encuentra.

_De seguro fue a buscar aspirinas._

Piensa.

Pero la verdad es muy diferente, al levantarse de la cama y caminar hacia la cocina ve a  
Yoongi sosteniendo entre sus manos la tarjeta del día anterior.

•  
•  
•

**Buenas madrugadas, días, tardes noches. Aquí Cherry dejando otro capítulo que espero les guste.**

**¿Qué creen que haga Seokjin con respecto a la escena con Yoongi final?**

🤔🤔🤔

 **—Cherry** 🍒

**Fighting.**


	27. Gladiolos

Era una pésima forma de iniciar un miércoles. Había sido una excelente idea no beber la noche anterior.

Pero aún sin ninguna gota de alcohol en su sistema existía un problema:  
Yoongi mantenía la tarjeta del día anterior en su mano.

Eso no era del todo lo que causaba más preocupación en Jin, sino que lo había visto sacando la tarjeta del bote de la basura de su cocina. ¿Qué le diría ahora?

—¿Yoongi? —habla haciendo que el menor gire su cabeza en su dirección.

Yoongi mantiene sus facciones en una neutralidad aterradora.

—Seokjin hyung, buenos días. —su voz está ronca. —He visto esto en tu bote, parecía algo importante pero me he confundido supongo. —Yoongi vuelve a tirar la tarjeta en la basura.

—¡No! —Seokjin prácticamente corre para sacar la tarjeta. —De seguro se cayó por el aire, la ventana quedó abierta anoche, así que seguro fue eso, no es yo lo tirara o algo parecido seguro fue el ai...

—¿Por qué me estás dando explicaciones? Es tu basura Seokjin hyung. —Yoongi le clava la mirada directamente a sus ojos con una sonrisa que le causa escalofríos. —No es algo que deba importarme.—el sarcasmo en su voz es inclusive doloroso. — ¿Sabes? Es tarde y tu tienes que ir a trabajar, ¿hoy te toca abrir? Mejor te dejo solo. 

—Yo, Y-yoongi. Espera...— Seokjin sigue a su mejor amigo que ya se está encaminando a la puerta. —Yoongi parece no escucharle por lo que Seokjin recurre a gritar. —¡TENGO UN ADMIRADOR SECRETO!

—¿Qué?

—Desde hace unos días, alguien me está enviando tarjetas con flores en ellas.

—¿Y por qué me dices esto?

—No quiero que creas que soy un malagradecido o algo por el estilo, estoy seguro de que esto cayó por error en el basurero. —Seokjin mantiene la tarjeta fuertemente abrazada a su pecho. —Por ejemplo hay algunas aquí. —camina hasta el pequeño mueble cerca de la puerta y le muestra a Yoongi algunas de las tarjetas que ahí se encuentran.

—Seokjin, realmente no tienes porque darme explicaciones, está bien. —Yoongi sigue con su expresión neutral. —Realmente debes prepararte tienes que ir a trabajar. Nos vemos luego. 

Seokjin no tuvo tiempo de negarse, solo pudo ver al pálido chico salir de su departamento.  
  
  


*****

*****

*****

Después de varias horas en la cafetería Seokjin al fin está lo suficientemente ocupado para dejar de pensar en la escena que había paso con Yoongi esa mañana. Cuando lo vio con la tarjeta en sus manos, quiso darles miles de explicaciones, decirle que estaba equivocado, que él no tiraría algo como esa bella tarjeta.

Le dolió ver a Yoongi tan indiferente volviendo a tirar la tarjeta, algo dentro de él quería imaginar a Yoongi siendo el chico tras las tarjetas, pero al mismo tiempo muchas cosas se negaban a darle la razón.

•

En su última hora de trabajo, su corazón dolió un poquito más al ver a Yoongi entrar tan risueño con su amigo Namjoon, se veía tan diferente a como lo había visto en la mañana, sonriente y con al parecer muy buen humor. Escuchó su risa y su corazón se agitó en su pecho. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando detrás de ellos entraron dos chicas, una de ellas era la linda chica que había visto con Namjoon la noche anterior y la otra no la conocía, ni la recordaba de la salida con sus amigos pero no podía negar lo linda que era.

Los cuatro tomaron asiento en una de las mesas. Jimin fue rápido para atenderlos.

—Jungkook. —llamó al menor que estaba sirviendo algunas cosas en una bandeja.

—¿Si hyung?

—Yo, no me siento bien. Me iré temprano hoy, ¿sí? —Seokjin se veía pálido por lo que Jungkook asintió.

—Puedo acompañarte, Jimin podrá con esto unos minutos, no hay mucha gente.

—No, está bien. —Seokjin intentó sonreír. —Nos veremos mañana.

En realidad no faltaba más que media hora para que su jornada terminará, así que no se perdería de mucho. Seokjin camino con dificultad hasta su departamento, algo dentro de su pecho dolía, y no quería aceptarlo, pero era obvio que el causante era su mejor amigo.

Verlo con una chica, le había causado más dolor de lo que él hubiera creído. Yoongi podría estar muy feliz con una linda chica, tan delicada, de mejillas sonrojadas y labios tintados, que usará vestidos y a la que pudiera prestarle su chaqueta cuando tuviera frío, Yoongi sería un novio muy bueno para cualquiera.

Soportando un poco más llegó hasta su puerta, pegada a esta estaba una tarjeta, la tomo y entró. Una vez cruzando la puerta no pudo más que soltarse a llorar.

_¿Realmente había creido que Yoongi haría algo así por él?_

Es decir, Yoongi sabía claramente su orientación sexual y nunca lo había molestado o tratado diferente por ello, pero no es como si eso significará que Yoongi tuviera sus mismas preferencias, habían compartido un beso, en la preparatoria que no parecía muy representativo para el menor.

La tarjeta en su mano se estaba mojando con sus lágrimas.

Seokjin no quería estar triste, así que se fue directo a su cama acostándose y estudio la tarjeta en sus manos.

Gladiolos.

Curiosa elección, pensó.

—Significa que le he llegado al corazón...—susurró al ver el dibujo.

A quien fuera el chico detrás de las tarjetas, Seokjin le había tocado el corazón.

**_"Hyung. No ha sido mi mejor día si debo ser honesto._ **

**_Pero hablemos de otras cosas, estas flores, si las conoces obviamente sabes su significado._ **

**_«Has llegado a mi corazón.»_ **

**_Y bueno, eso es lo que tu has hecho; sin pensarlo mucho, sin pedir permiso, sin imaginarlo. Has llegado hasta mi corazón._ **

**_Le has hecho sentir vivo, es como si este siguiera latiendo solo porque sabe que tu existes. Se siente cálido cuando te veo. Se agita cuando sonríes y duele cuando no estas cerca. ¿Qué me has hecho?_ **

**_No creo que puedas hacerte una idea de lo profundo que has llegado en mi y dudo de mis capacidades para explicártelo correctamente._ **

**_No estoy seguro de estar haciéndome entender, ¿mi mensaje es claro? Tal vez no. Prometo ser más consistente en el siguiente."_ **

Seokjin no pudo detenerlo, solo comenzó a llorar en silencio contra su almohada. Dejando la nota en la cama.

Quería causar todo eso en corazón de alguien. Pero ese alguien no podía saberlo.  
  


•  
•  
•

**Buenas noches. (Días, madrugadas, tardes) aquí Cherry dejando otro capítulo.**   
**Espero les guste. Estoy esforzándome por escribir mejor.**

**—Cherry. 🍒**

**Fighting.**


	28. EXTRA VHOPE

**NOTA:**

**Esto es un extra, no afecta en la historia, pueden saltárselo si no quieren leerlo. :)**   
  
  


Hoseok está feliz.

Había una calorcito en su pecho y un ciclón en su estómago. Todo desde que había visto al lindo de chico de mechas verdes.

"Chocar" con él había sido una gran obra del destino. Hoseok prácticamente corrió por cada lugar cerca de la cafetería de los Jeon donde tuvieran entregas a domicilio.

No quería rendirse, pero llevaba horas caminando, estaba tan cansado que terminó sentando en los escalones de una florería para descansar.

Y para su suerte, en cuanto tomó asiento una campanilla sonó anunciando que alguien estaba saliendo. Al voltear, sus ojos se abrieron tanto que casi le dolieron.

¡Ahí estaba! ¡Era él! ¡Tan lindo!

—¿Hola?

—Al fin. —habló sin pensarlo mucho.

—¿Uh? —el chico, cual cachorrito, inclinó su cabeza confundido.

—Nos vimos en la cafetería de los Jeon, toque tu cabello. —habló Hoseok.

—S-si, lo recuerdo. —el tartamudeo le pareció adorable.

—Oh, genial. Me llamo Hoseok, me gusta bailar y molestar a mis amigos, soy ruidoso pero una excelente persona. ¿Qué hay de ti? —habló tan rápido que temía que el chico frente a él no lo entendiera.

—Soy Taehyung. ¿Me gusta el jazz y disfruto del arte? —había un deje de duda en su respuesta pero el mayor lo asumió a que estaba nervioso.

—¿Quieres ir por un café luego?

—S-si. Me gustaría. —Taehyung sonrió y Hoseok casi suelta un grito, el chico tenía una sonrisa preciosa. Única. Era un poco...¿rectangular? Oh, era perfecto.

Hoseok no pudo esperar mucho tiempo después de aquella primera cita, en su interior estaba seguro de que aquel castaño con mechas verdes y sonrisa bonita era su chico ideal. No había duda. ¿Por qué esperar?

•  
•

Una semana después Hoseok se estaba confesándose y besando por primera vez a su chico bonito. Taehyung se quedó callado por unos segundos cuando Hoseok le pidió ser su novio, pero terminó aceptando mientras asentía velozmente con su cabeza.

Y ahora, sostiene entre sus manos algo que está seguro, es lo más cerca a un trocito de las estrellas, un bonito niño de sonrisa geométrica, un ser de alma siempre joven.

Besa sus labios que, maldita sea, siempre tienen un leve sabor a chocolate, esto por su bebida favorita.

Rodea su estrecha cintura y lo abraza para escucharlo reír.

Le escucha cantar un día bajo las sábanas.

Hoseok está feliz. Porque al fin lo ha encontrado.

•  
•  
•

Taehyung quiere gritar.

Algo pasaba dentro su pancita y estaba seguro de que no era por la deliciosa comida de su abuela. Todo desde que ese extraño chico había tocado su cabello.

Después de chocar con él, este había aparecido en el local de su abuela, llevaba en sus manos un paquete que entregar cuando lo vio sentarse.

Parecía cansado, como si hubiera estado caminando por mucho, mucho, mucho, muuuchoooooo rato.

Aquel chico escucho cuando Taehyung salió por la puerta, girándose y enfrentándolo, Taehyung sintió miedo cuando vio los ojos del castaño abrirse tanto.

¡Era lindo! ¡Sus hoyuelos! ¡Su voz!

Le invito a una cita, obviamente Taehyung no se negó; así que entregó el paquete que tenía como trabajo, acompañado de Hoseok en su motocicleta, aún puede escuchar sus gritos cuando acelero un poco.

—¿Tienes miedo?

—Estoy aterrado, pero...confío en tí. —Taehyung volvió a regalarle una sonrisa.

Tuvieron la cita más curiosa, en una cafetería rodeados de perritos, haciéndose preguntas sin control. Taehyung se sentía tan cómodo a su lado. Es como si el mayor perteneciera a su vida desde siempre.

•  
•

Una semana después tiene a Hoseok pidiéndole ser su novio. Ve los ojos de Hoseok que esperan por su respuesta, pero él se ha quedado sin palabras. ¡NUNCA, NADIE SE LE HABÍA DECLARADO! Intenta y formula miles de afirmaciones en su cabeza, pero ninguna sale por sus labios. Termina por asentir como un condenado dándole la positiva a Hoseok.

Y sucede, Hoseok lo besa, y Taehyung lucha con todas sus fuerzas para no llorar.

Y ahora, admira frente a él algo que está seguro, es su rayito de sol personal, un chico con una sonrisa que parece un corazón, y que parece tener un alma resplandeciente.

Besa sus labios que, no sabe cómo, siempre lo dejan sin aliento y siempre tienen un sabor como si hubiera estado comiendo caramelos.

Rodea su cuello para sentirse más cerca de él cuando Hoseok lo abraza y ríe en su oído por que su novio nunca pierda la oportunidad de hacerle cosquillas.

Canta para él, porque sabe que lo escucha.

Taehyung quiere gritar, porque finalmente está a su lado.  
  
  


•

•

**Hola, Cherry pasando a molestar.**

**Tal como el capítulo EXTRA JIKOOK este capítulo no afecta en la trama principal, así que no es obligatorio leerlo. Solo es para ver un poquito más de los personajes secundarios, y bueno viva el VHOPE.**

**El nuevo capítulo de Flores Para Jin llegará muy pronto para ver qué pasará con Jin y Yoongi.**

**Y eso sería todo...Recuerden que para cualquier duda mi buzón esta a sus órdenes. :)**

**-Cherry.** 🍒

**FIGHTING.**


	29. Amapolas

Sus párpados se sentían pesados y estaban irritados, a penas logró abrirlos.

Se sentía cansado, cuando su alarma sonó tardó en apagarla. No tenía ganas de levantarse pero tampoco quería faltar al trabajo.

Se levantó, dejó la cama y fue hasta su cuarto de baño para darse una ducha, después busco por un conjunto de ropa y se cambio. Antes de preparar el desayuno saco un par de hielos para colocarlos en unos pañuelos y colocarlos sobre sus ojos para bajar la inflamación.

Diez minutos después los retiró y dejó sus ojos así, importándole nada si la hinchazón se había ido.

Desayunó, o lo intentó pero ni siquiera pudo terminar un cuenco de arroz, sentía la garganta irritada y su estómago se negaba a aceptar más que unos pocos bocados.

Viendo la situación, no forzó nada y decidió salir rumbo a la cafetería.

Fue el primero en llegar, acomodó las sillas y mesas, incluso limpio el piso antes de que llegaran los primeros clientes. Se mantuvo lo suficiente ocupado en el día para ser amable y no caer en tristeza por pensar en Yoongi, el cual no había visto ni siquiera en el edificio.

No es que no quisiera hablar con él, pero no sabía exactamente cómo.

*****

*****

*****

Al final de la jornada se quedó un rato más, alegando que quería dejar limpio el lugar para no tener que despertarse temprano al día siguiente, ninguno se lo impidió a sabiendas que el mayor solo necesitaba un tiempo a solas.

Pasaron veinte minutos.

Luego cuarenta. 

Una hora.

Dos horas...y Seokjin seguía revisando que debajo de las mesas no hubiera basura. 

Estaba cansado, pero no quería estar en su edificio pensando solo en pálido chico que tenía por mejor amigo.

Pero por lo visto este no pensaba igual. 

Cuando escucho que tocaban a la puerta, Seokjin casi sintió como su corazón dejó de latir. Tenía miedo de girarse y encontrarse con un fantasma, un monstruo, o alguien que usará una máscara horrible y sostuviera un cuchillo listo para matarlo. 

Pero no, cuando juntó todo el valor en su cuerpo para girarse, solo se encontró con Yoongi.

Un muy molesto Yoongi, con el entrecejo fruncido y cargando con un paraguas enorme pues el cielo parecía estar cayéndose. Seokjin ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba lloviendo.

Se acercó hasta la puerta y la abrió dejando pasar a Yoongi, quien soltó una serie de maldiciones en voz bajas, la mayoría dirigidas al clima. 

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—No has llegado al departamento, Seokjin hace más de dos horas que este lugar cerro y tu sigues aquí. ¿Estas loco? —Yoongi temblaba y el mayor no estaba seguro de si era por el frío o por que estaba realmente enojado. 

—¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

—Fui a tu departamento, porque Jungkook me llamó, me dijo que no abrirán mañana hasta pasada las doce, me llamó a mi porque tu no contestas el maldito teléfono. —Yoongi parecía estar resistiendo mucho para no gritar. —¿Y que descubrí? Que tu no estabas ahí, idiota. Me preocupe, cuando fui a tu departamento ya habían pasado dos horas desde que tu supuestamente sales de trabajar. Jungkook me dijo que te habías quedado un poco más por limpiar el lugar, pensé que te habías quedado una media hora y habrías vuelto a casa y que no contestabas el teléfono por estar dormido. Salí a buscarte, maldita sea Seokjin imagine lo peor mientras hacia mi camino hasta aquí. !¡¿QUIEN MIERDA SE QUEDA DOS HORAS EXTRAS EN EL TRABAJO SIN AVISAR A NADIE Y SIN CONTESTAR EL MALDITO TELÉFONO?! —los ojos de Yoongi estaban rojos como si estuviera por soltarse a llorar.

—Yo, n-no quería preocuparte, se me fue el tiempo es todo. Mi celular se quedó sin batería supongo. —Seokjin solo estaba nombrando excusas y frases sin mucho sentido, pero es que la reacción de Yoongi lo había descolocado por completo.

—Vámonos. —Yoongi no esperó a oír la positiva de Seokjin solo camino hasta la puerta con el mayor detrás de él y espero a que este cerrara con llave la puerta de la cafetería. 

El camino fue silencioso, Seokjin no podía recordar tener un momento de silencio incómodo con Yoongi desde que se habían conocido, no era posible, pero ahora estaba viviendo uno y no sabía qué hacer. 

Al llegar al edificio Seokjin pudo ver que tenía correo, se encaminó hasta su buzón para sacarlo. Solo había un sobre.

—Entonces, ¿un admirador secreto? —Yoongi volvió hablar.

—Algo así. —Seokjin sintió como la pared del silencio se estaba cayendo. —Puedo mostrarte algunas si quieres. 

—Me has mostrado algunas ya, en otra ocasión tal vez, me gustaría escuchar sobre ese sujeto. 

—Si, puedo contarte todo. —Seokjin sonrió cuando vio que Yoongi lo miraba sin recelos como el día anterior.

—Bien, escucharé tus charlas románticas otros día, hoy debemos ir a dormir. —Yoongi bromeo y Seokjin pudo volver a respirar con tranquilidad. 

Quizás todo estaría bien. 

Se despidieron y Seokjin se encaminó a su departamento y cuando llegó pudo sentir lo cansado que estaba, quedarse dos horas extras en el trabajo no había sido una buena idea, pero aún así alcanzó a llegar a su cama y leer su tarjeta. 

Una amapola roja lo recibió.

**_"Hoy te hablaré de la fragilidad._ **

**_Mi fragilidad supongo. Esta flor Seokjin hyung es tan frágil que cuando la arrancas es casi inmediato como se marchita._ **

_**No quiero parecer una víctima o un ser dramático, pero hyung, me aterra en lo que me he convertido. Antes te he hablado de como tengo miedo de decirte quien soy, pero no es solo miedo, es el hecho de poder destruir y marchitar lo que está implicado en decírtelo. Escribirte esto ha sido mucho más fácil que hablarte directamente de lo que siento.** _

_**El hecho de que escribir en un papel como un personaje anónimo hace que parezca sencillo, que parezca posible hablarte de todo lo que me he guardado.** _

_**¿Puedes prometer que no dejarás que me marchite?"** _

Seokjin estaba sin palabras, lo que había leído le había desconcertando. ¿Quién era el chico detrás de las tarjetas? ¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo?

*****

*****

**Cherry**

**fighting**


	30. Cannas

Tal cual le había dicho Yoongi, la cafetería no estaría abierta hasta pasado el medio día. Jungkook se había encargado de recordárselo en un mensaje.

Obviamente agradeció las horas extras de sueño, pues no se levantó de la cama hasta que faltó una hora para irse. A las once de la mañana Seokjin se dispuso a comenzar su rutina para irse al trabajo.

Se duchó, se puso algo de ropa para hacer el desayuno y después de comerlo se colocó un abrigo grueso y una bufanda. En la puerta se colocó sus zapatos y salió con dirección al trabajo; aunque se topó con Yoongi en el camino.

—Buenos días Yoongi-ah. —recitó al verlo salir de su departamento.

—Igual. ¿Te vas ya al trabajo?

—Si, por cierto...—Seokjin estaba nervioso pero debía hacerlo si quería terminar con su tortura. —¿Quieres pasar a mi casa hoy en la noche? Ya sabes para que te diga sobre ese asunto del admirador secreto.

—¿Estás seguro de querer decírmelo?

—Claro, eres mi mejor amigo. No sé porque no te lo conté antes. —Seokjin mostró una sonrisa.

—Esta bien, te veré en tu departamento más tarde entonces.

Se despidieron en la entrada del edificio, Seokjin camino hasta la cafetería con el corazón un poco más tranquilo, al menos parecía que se había resuelto el problema con Yoongi.

Cuando llegó a su trabajo, Jimin ya estaba en el mostrador, Jungkook no llegaría hasta más tarde.

—Buenos días hyung. —saludó.

—Buenos días Jimin.

Su jornada inicia y en general se mantiene tranquila para ser un viernes.

•

•

Cerca de las cuatro de la tarde una chica entra al lugar, mueve su cabeza hacia los lados buscando a alguien, Seokjin puede distinguirla como la chica que estuvo con Namjoon y Yoongi, la chica que estaba con Jennie. Al no encontrar lo que busca rápidamente se encamina hacia el mostrador.

—¿Seokjin?

—S-si. —no sabe exactamente por qué tartamudea.

—El otro día ni siquiera pude saludarte.

Estuvo confundido durante algunos segundos. Su mente dio mil vueltas antes de captar lo que tenía enfrente.

—¿Jisoo?

¿Qué demonios? Esa no podía ser Jisoo, la prima de Yoongi, aquella no podía ser la niña de coletas y que usaba brackets. ¿Dónde había quedado esa niña? Ahora, ahora era como esas idols, estaba mucho más alta, vestía diferente, ¿donde estaban sus camisetas de colores llamativos?

—¿Jisoo? —volvió a preguntar.

—La misma. ¿Tan diferente estoy?—la chica sonrió.

—Tu no...no puedes, ¿qué? ¿Y tus playeras con animales? ¿Por qué tu falda es tan corta? ¿Qué hiciste con mi pequeña Jisoo?

Seokjin estaba en una clase de negación, Jisoo había sido una clase de hermanita, un niña para cuidar...y ahora estaba ahí...siendo una señorita.

—¿Por qué Yoongi y tu hacen las mismas preguntas? —y de nuevo esa risita. —Pero respondiendo a eso, tu pequeña Jisoo creció.

—Puedo verlo. Dame un segundo, creo que acabo de tener un colapso.

—Tu y Yoongi son sin duda un par sin igual, ¿por qué el drama?

Jisoo seguía siendo una chispa de alegría, no dejaba de sonreírle, pero a todo esto, ¿qué estaba haciendo ahí?

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Oh, rendiré mis exámenes para la universidad. Así que estaré por aquí unos días.

Después de la obvia sorpresa para Seokjin, todo fue aún más tranquilo. Incluso tomó un café con Jisoo poniéndose al día.

•  
•

Por la tarde, después de cerrar la cafetería, regreso a su departamento, donde en su puerta Yoongi ya lo esperaba.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que Jisoo estaba en la ciudad? —le recriminó en cuanto lo vio.

—Oh, ya fue a verte. Iba a decírtelo. Incluso la lleve a la cafetería pero de un momento a otro ya no estabas ahí. —el pálido se encogió de hombros. —¿Me dejarás pasar o nos quedaremos toda la noche en tu puerta?

El mayor le empujó para abrir la puerta dejándole pasar primero.

—¿Quieres algo para cenar?

—Si.

Una vez con comida en la mesa, Seokjin inició su charla. Habló por diez minutos sin detenerse, explicando cómo había llegado la primera tarjeta, como las demás fueron apareciendo y como no entendía que alguien quisiera hacer algo tan lindo por él. Después de terminar de cenar se sentaron en la sala.

—Supongo que es genial. —Yoongi tenía en sus manos algunas de las tarjetas.

—Si. Lo es.

—Es algo tarde. —dijo de repente. —Tienes trabajo y yo debo ir a dormir.

—Bien.

—Por cierto Jisoo quiere cenar con nosotros, ¿hay tiempo mañana?

—Me encantaría.

—Bien, nos vemos en la cafetería.

Yoongi se despidió y salió de su departamento, Seokjin se dedicó a limpiar los platos que habían utilizado, ordenó un poco y después volvió a la mesa.

Donde descansaba la más reciente tarjeta recibida.

En ella se veían una multitud de cannas, la había recibido justo antes de salir de trabajar.

**_"Han sido bastantes días, ¿no Seokjin hyung? A veces creo que ya sabes quien soy._ **

**_A veces creo que al menos te has creado una imagen de mi. Espero no decepcionarte cuando veas la realidad._ **

**_En cuanto a la flor, es linda ¿no te parece? No se mucho de ella, pero con solo verla me basta."_ **

El ceño fruncido en su rostro era para matarse de risa, acompañando de un puchero adorable.

Quería leer más, ¿por qué se le daba escribir tan poquito en algunas veces?

Dejó la tarjeta en la mesa. Y decidió que acomodaría las tarjetas el día de mañana, pues las tenía regadas por su departamento, siendo tan bonitas debería ponerlas en un lugar mejor.

•  
•

 **Gracias de nuevo y nos leemos luego.**  
 **—Cherry.** 🍒

**FIGHTING**


	31. Corazones Sangrantes

Había terminado de arreglar sus tarjetas justo a tiempo cuando se escuchó como tocaban su puerta.

—Pensé que llegarías más tarde. —Seokjin dijo al abrir la puerta.

—Si bueno, ya estoy aquí y por lo que veo no estas listo. —Yoongi lo repasó de arriba a abajo, observando lo cómodo que el mayor se veía. —Por cierto esto estaba pegado en tu puerta.

Seokjin se sonrojo al ver el sobre con diseños cursis impresos.

—Gracias.

—¿Qué hacías?

—Estaba arreglando unas cosas, ¿quieres ver? —expresó contento mientras caminaba hacía su habitación.

—Oh vaya, esto parece una colección ahora.

Jin observa sus tarjetas, cada una con flores diferentes pintadas en ellas, con una sonrisa. —Con esta van 27, hace 27 días que recibo estas tarjetas con flores. —dejó la nueva tarjeta junto a los demás.

—¿Ya tienes al menos la idea de alguien que pueda ser el misterioso chico?—la curiosidad sonaba bien en Yoongi.

—No. —Jin hace un puchero haciéndolo ver malditamente tierno. —Yoongi, ¿crees que me lo diga pronto?

—Quizás cuando sean 30, será un mes entonces ¿no?

—Tal vez. Espero que lo haga.

—¿Hay alguien en especial que quieras que sea el señor misterio?

—Si, lo hay. —Jin aleja su vista de su mejor amigo sonrojado por lo que acaba de pensar.

Aún después de contarle todo a Yoongi se sentía nervioso de mostrarle aquello, porque muy en su interior, aún guardaba el deseo de que sea el chico a su lado el misterioso chico tras las tarjetas. Seokjin cree fielmente en que no pierde nada con solo imaginarlo.

—¿Te dejó solo para que leas tu carta o lo que sea? —le pregunta Yoongi mientras toma asiento en la sala. —Solo apúrate, aún tenemos que ir por Jisoo.

—La leeré, más tarde. Tomaré una ducha y me cambiaré. ¿A donde iremos?

—Es un lugar al que ella quiere ir, tienes gatos o algo así para jugar con ellos mientras comes. —Yoongi habla distraídamente mientras juega con una figurilla en la mesa de Seokjin.

—¡Oh! Pasaremos una cena con los de tu especie. —burlonamente añade el mayor.

—¡Que no soy un gato! —gruñe.

—Eso dices tú. Por otro lado tu mejor amigo aquí presente no puede mentirte. Eres un gatito. —sonríe y corre antes de que Yoongi puede responder.

•  
•  
•

Seokjin termina de arreglarse y sale junto a Yoongi. Entre pláticas triviales y chistes tontos llegan por Jisoo, quien los recibe con una sonrisa y estando de lo más animada.

—He querido ir ahí desde hace mucho.

—¿Por qué quieres comer rodeada de animales? —hace una mueca reflejando como la idea no le agrada.

—Comí contigo en cada Navidad y nunca me quejé. —responde Jisoo sin perder su sonrisa.

Y obviamente Seokjin no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

Aún y con las pocas ganas de ir de Yoongi, todos terminaron en aquel lugar. Que para sorpresa de todos era bastante acogedor.

Así pudieron cenar con bastante calma y pudieron molestar a Jisoo con muchas preguntas con la excusa de recuperar el tiempo que no la habían visto.

Y bueno, lo que no fue sorpresa para nadie fue que todos los gatos quisieran acercarse a Yoongi, quien prácticamente les gruñía o mostraba sus dientes.

—Yoongi, lo harás enojar. —Seokjin vio la mirada de uno de los felinos, un gato negro que no dejaba de maullar hacia su amigo.

Milagrosamente salieron ilesos, quizás porque el gato fue tomado en brazos por una chica, segundos antes de lanzarse directo al rostro de Yoongi.

—Mejor vámonos antes de que mates a un pariente tuyo. —sin esperar las Jisoo tomó de la mano a su primo y a Seokjin.

Un rato más tarde estaban dejando a la chica en su hotel.

—Los veré pronto. —se despidió en la puerta antes de irse.

—Ha cambiado mucho. —susurro Yoongi.

—Dejó de ser una niña. Tienes que afrontarlo.

—Cállate, ya me contó tu reacción cuando la viste. —se burló.

—No es mi culpa. Realmente es una señorita.

Ambos chicos se rieron al repasar sus comentarios, parecían una especie de matrimonio que ver crecer a su bebé. Se sintieron ridículos un momento antes de tomar un taxi con dirección a su edificio.

•  
•  
•

Seokjin se tiró en su cama.

Se había despedido de Yoongi solo unos minutos antes, estaba cansado y su amigo no estaba en un mejor lugar así que tomaron la sabia decisión de irse a dormir.

Pero Seokjin aún tenía algo que hacer.

Tomó el sobre que había dejado esa tarde sin leer.

**_"El nombre de esta flor, como decirlo, es...¿directo? ¿Sin filtro? Es muy bonita, si, pero su nombre puede que sea un poquito aterrador._ **

**_Corazón sangrante, llamada así, obviamente por su forma. Un pequeño y frágil corazón. Si bien puede variar en sus colores, su forma siempre será la misma._ **

**_Aún no entiendo muy bien la parte de «sangrante», tampoco quiero pensar mucho en ellos._ **

**_Me quedo con su imagen._ **

**_Y pasando a otras cosas, lo he decidido._ **

**_Voy a decirte quien soy._ **

**_Pronto._ **

**_No tienes idea lo que me costo escribirte esto, y mucho menos lo difícil que fue decidirme._ **

**_Probablemente conté hasta 10 un millón de veces. Me tiemblan las manos._ **

**_¿Se nota?_ **

**_Seokjin hyung._ **

**_Nos vemos pronto."_ **

Seokjin se encontraba con los ojos abiertos, y el cansancio se le había ido por completo.

•  
•  
•

Yoongi no dejaba de ver el techo sobre su cabeza, preguntándose si había sido correcto escribirle a Seokjin sobre su decisión de decirle quien era.

Estaba emocionado y aterrado.

Si bien aún faltaban unas tarjetas por entregar, su corazón no se podía calmar.

•  
•  
•

**Y bueno les dejo no sin antes decirles muchas gracias por todo.**

**—Cherry** 🍒  
 **FIGHTING.**


	32. Hortensias

Despertó agitado, sudando y con una erección.

Maldijo a todo Dios posible por sus sueños. No era agradable la sensación de despertar y saber que todo no había sido más que una mera ilusión.

Pero ni todas las maldiciones juntas y las quejas le dejaron en paz y terminó siendo un chico sonrojado en su departamento.

Estaba avergonzado pues, ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que había tenido _esa_ clase de sueños. Sin más se levantó, dejando atrás su cama. Si bien no tendría trabajo hasta más tarde, no le quedaban muchas ganas de quedarse entre sus sábanas e intentar conciliar el sueño. No si corría el riesgo de tener esos sueños de nuevo.

La ducha fría que decidió tomar tampoco hizo mucho efecto, pero es que todo había sido tan vivido. Desde los besos en sus labios, hasta las caricias en su piel.De solo recordarlo quería tirarse por la ventana.

Ni siquiera existía una razón para su sueño, lo último en lo que había pensado la noche anterior fue: la tarjeta.

En fin, todas sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas por los golpes en su puerta.

—¡Voy! —anunció mientras terminaba de colocarse una camisa.

—Entrega para Kim Seok Jin. —fue lo que escuchó al abrir.

Era curioso ver a Taehyung cuando le entrega el paquete. Al menos después de haber compartido una salida con sus amigos.

—Gracias Taehyung-ah.

—Por nada hyung. —el chico le regalo una sonrisa antes de girarse.

—¡Taehyung-ah! —gritó antes de que el menor empezara a caminar, causando que se asustara. —Perdón por gritar, pero...¿sabes quien ha estado enviándome estos paquetes?

—Uh, vera Seokjin hyung, es mi abuela quien recibe los pedidos. Yo solo los entrego. —respondió Taehyung. —Pero aún si lo supiera no podría decírselo es parte de las reglas.

—Claro, entiendo. Gracias de cualquier forma. —sonrió e inmediatamente se despidió del chico en la puerta.

De nuevo a solas en su departamento ve el paquete con mayor detenimiento. Una vez más no es muy grande.

Y al abrirlo encuentra una maceta pequeña con hortensias. Es una réplica de una real, Seokjin de admira de lo reales que parecen.

Al fondo del paquete encuentra una tarjeta. Más hortensias, dibujadas en diferentes colores, tonalidades e incluso algunas en solo tinta negra.

**_"Bien, si leyó la tarjeta anterior. Seokjin hyung me he decidido._ **

_**Le diré quien soy. Es un poco escalofriante pensarlo. Estoy temblando todavía. Me parece un tanto increíble.** _

**_Las flores son hortensias. Y me encantaría decirle más de ellas, pero estoy seguro de que no le prestara atención._ **

**_Porque se que quiere saber cuándo y cómo va a conocerme._ **

**_Así que primero que todo, será en unos días, cuando se cumplan treinta días._ **

**_¿Le gusta la idea?_ **

**_Cuando se cumpl_ ** **_a_ ** **_un mes me confesaré como es debido. En persona. Y sin anónimos._ **

**_Así que no queda más que esperar un poco más._ **

**_Hasta pronto Seokjin hyung._ **

**_P.D. En caso de que quieras saber el significado de las flores, se dice que representan a todas las emociones sentidas."_ **

Ahora era Seokjin quien no dejaba de temblar.

30 días.

Eso sería en tan solo un par de días. ¿Cómo iba a soportar esas espantosas horas que faltaban?

Sería la espera más ansiosa de su vida.

Dejando la tarjeta junto a las demás, decidió que era un buen momento, un magnífico momento para salir a caminar. Necesitaba aire para despejarse de lo que acababa de leer.

Tomó sus zapatos y salió.

Camino. Camino. Camino y camino. No supo si fueron minutos o horas pero estaba cansado y estaba en el centro de la cuidad.

Lo bueno es que aún le quedaba tiempo para llegar al trabajo. Serían más horas ocupadas para dejar su mente en blanco.

•  
•  
•

Después de su caminata y momento de intento de relajación volvió en bus, bajando en la parada las cercana a la cafetería.

—Buenas tardes hyung. —fue el saludo de Jimin y Jungkook, ambos ya listos para comenzar.

Seokjin los saludo de vuelta y fue directo a la parte trasera para colocarse su mandil e iniciar a trabajar.

—¿Puedo tener un _ice americano? Hyung._ —Seokjin quiso reír ante el tono de burla de Yoongi.

—Eres un descarado.

—Pero si fuiste tú quien dijo que debería decirte hyung. No te entiendo. —se quejó.

—A veces te odio.

—Mientes no puedes odiarme.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Quizás tengo una foto tuya escondida a la que le lanzo dardos a media noche. —bromeó.

—¿Qué clase de hyung eres?

—El mejor. —con una sonrisa en la cara entregó el café de Yoongi. —¿Y Jisoo?

—Se va hoy, tal vez pase a despedirse o se vaya sin hacerlo. Se ha vuelto una rebelde y desva...

—¿A quién me recuerda? Rebelde y descarada. Suena familiar...—volvió a bromear. —Yoongi-ah, ¿conoces a alguien así?

—¡Eish!

Seokjin se carcajeó, claramente Jisoo tenía por completo la actitud de Yoongi, era normal considerando la cantidad de tiempo que habían compartido juntos.

—No soy como ella.

—Por supuesto que no. Ella es linda. —repuso Seokjin.

—¡Oye!

—Bien, bien, tu también eres lindo. Pero un lindo diferente...Mmm, como esos animales raros con púas. Lindos pero algo peligrosos.

—¿Estas comparándome con un erizo?

—¡Erizo! Si, uno de esos.

—Eres un pésimo hyung. —enfurruñado camino lejos del mostrador.

•  
••  
•

Más tarde, una vez que el último cliente dejó el local, Seokjin volvió a quedarse solo con sus pensamientos. Todos girando en una misma dirección.

El chico de las tarjetas.

De cierta forma, todo parecía más real. Iba a conocerlo.

•  
•  
•

—Así que, en dos días.

—Si.

—Pase lo que pase, estaré ahí _Suga._  
  
  
  
  


**_*_ **

**_*_ **

**_*_ **

**_•_ **   
_•_   
_•_

_**—Cherry.** 🍒  
 **Fighting**_


	33. Extra Christmas

Sus orejas estaban rojas.

Sabia que ir a esa fiesta era una mala idea.

Estar debajo del muérdago era horrible y más con tantos ojos viéndole...y no solo a él. El chico pálido a su lado también estaba siendo observando, solo que a este no le importaba mucho.

Segundo año de universidad. Primera fiesta de Navidad con solo gente de su edad. El lugar repleto de alcohol, comida chatarra y juegos algo subidos de tono.

No había ido a una fiesta así desde aquella fiesta en casa de Hoseok.

—Yoon...

—¿Qué? —apenas y fue entendible con la comida en su boca.

—Nosotros...nosotros...—ante la cara de confusión de Yoongi señaló hacia arriba.

—Ah. —Yoongi solo se encogió de hombros. —Solo da un paso atrás.

Rápidamente lo hizo, hubo un abucheo por sus compañeros.

—Si quieren ver a dos chicos besándose, hay algo llamado internet. —habló Yoongi mirando a sus compañeros. —O solo giren hacia allá, Jackson esta entretenido en una boca.

No fueron ni dos segundos cuando toda la gente volteó para ver el espectáculo.

—Vámonos. —le murmuro el menor. —Tengo sueño. Y tu no te ves tan cómodo aquí.

Seokjin no se negó. Dejó el vaso de cerveza en una mesa cercana y camino con Yoongi hasta salir de aquella casa.

—Feliz Navidad Yoongi. —expresó Seokjin al ver que ya pasaba de la media noche.

—Feliz Navidad. —el menor se rio.

—¿Por qué te ríes?

—Recordé cuando llegaste a mi casa en Navidad, aquel año cuando nos conocimos. —la sonrisa de Yoongi se agrandó hasta mostrar sus encías.

—Oh...si...—las mejillas de Seokjin se pintaron en rojo y no necesariamente por el frío.

El recuerdo de esa noche era un poquito vergonzoso. Seokjin había pedaleado su bicicleta hasta casa de Yoongi solo para desearle felices fiestas.

Era extraño teniendo en cuenta de que se habían conocido tan solo unos meses antes, ni siquiera llevaban un año conociéndose pero Seokjin sentía que debía ir y decirle _Feliz Navidad._

Con mejillas rojas y la respiración agitada. No podría olvidar la cara de sorpresa del menor al verlo en su puerta. Pero para su sorpresa Yoongi lo recibió más que feliz.

Después del momento de burla siguieron caminando hasta su residencia. Dormirían juntos para salir temprano a la estación y viajar a sus casas para el resto de las festividades.

El compañero de Yoongi se había ido así que no había problemas por quedarse juntos.

—Buenas noches. —se acomodó en la cama y se cubrió con mantas, el calefactor de la habitación de Yoongi estaba descompuesto.

—¿Pusiste la alarma Seokjin?

—Si.

No tardaron en caer dormidos. O al menos Seokjin lo hizo.

Yoongi no dejaba de pensar en lo que había pasado en la fiesta, estar debajo del muérdago junto a su hyung.

Giro en la cama viendo a Seokjin durmiendo. Con un ceño fruncido y los labios estirados como si soñara con un beso.

¿Se despertaría?

¿Tal vez?

Sus pies se movieron solos y se acercó hasta la otra cama, Seokjin se veía tan inocente durmiendo.

_Solo sería un beso. Ya lo había hecho antes. Todo estaría bien._

—Feliz Navidad Seokjin. —susurró sobre sus labios.

Y lo beso.

Luego, solo regresó a su cama, con el corazón en su mano. Quería volver a besar a Seokjin desde la fiesta de Hoseok. Y ahora lo había vuelto a sentir.

No solo sus labios chocando con los suyos. Sino también la electricidad que le recorrió la primera vez que se besaron. Sonrió como un poseso en su cama antes de caer profundamente dormido.

Quizás los deseos de Navidad sí podían cumplirse.

*****

*****

*****

**—Cherry.** 🍒  
 **Fighting.**


	34. Asfódelos

Mantuvo la calma cuando Jimin colocó en sus manos la tarjeta, no tenía ni dos horas en la cafetería y no podría leerla hasta más tarde. Así que debía mantenerse muy ocupado para no pensar en ella.

Y lo logró bastante bien hasta la hora de comida.

**_"Se preguntará por qué elegí estas flores._ **

**_Pues, quitando la parte cruel de que es la favorita de los muertos y constituyente del inframundo, (tranquilo los campos asfódelos es a donde iban las almas ordinarias, ni buenas ni malas), son también mis flores favoritas._ **

**_Nunca se lo he dicho a nadie, nunca quise que supieran lo mucho que me gustaban las flores, supongo que era un chico estúpido, ¿qué tiene de malo que me gusten?_ **

**_Pero hoy representan algo más, estoy muy nervioso, siento que estaré cerca de morir y tendré que empezar a plantar estas flores cerca de mi tumba. Puede sonar exagerado, pero hyung lo conoceré mañana._ **

**_Si, mañana._ **

**_Puede acudir a seoul daegong-won* en el jardín de rosas._ **

**_Estaré ahí. A las 5:30 p.m._ **

**_Se que podrá reconocerme."_ **

El corazón le comenzó a latir de manera descontrolada.

Estando aún en su horario de trabajo no podía salir y gritar, ni mucho menos tirarse al suelo y rodar. Debía mantener la compostura, ya llegaría a su departamento para hacer todo eso.

Mientras, se concentraría en hacer bien su trabajo.  
  
  


*****

*****

*****

Evadió con maestría las preguntas de Jimin, escapó de Jungkook e incluso tuvo que correr de Hoseok. Pero había logrado salir vivo de la cafetería sin que ninguno de ellos pudiera leer la tarjeta.

De camino a su departamento se estuvo alerta, por cualquier cosa. Pero casi corrió hacia un extraño cuando vio una cabellera rosa, se abstuvo obviamente, no podía solo correr hacia una persona y decirle... _Hola, ¿sabes quien me envía estas tarjetas? Mi amigo me dijo que un chico de cabello rosa dejó una._

Si, no era una buen idea.

Así que solo siguió su camino hasta llegar al edificio, y subir hasta su piso.

—¿A qué se debe la sonrisa?—Seokjin saltó en su lugar. Estaba por abrir su puerta.

—¿Por qué apareces de la nada causándome un infarto? —se quejó.

—No estás teniendo un infarto, dramático. Ahora responde, ¿qué te tiene tan contento? —Yoongi se mantuvo con una expresión de curiosidad.

—Lo conoceré.

—¿El chico de las tarjetas? —sin esperar a que Seokjin pasará, entró en el departamento.

—Si

—¿Recibiste algo hoy? —preguntó dejando su abrigo en el sofá.

—Si, mira. —tendió la tarjeta a Yoongi, que la repaso, viendo la imagen de las flores.

—Asfódelos. —pronunció.

—¿Sabes de flores ahora?

—Tengo que saber el nombre al menos, me tatué uno de estos. —Yoongi se levantó y regresó la tarjeta a Seokjin.

—¿Qué?—la sorpresa fue más que evidente.

—¿No te había dicho?

—¡Claramente no! ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué? He sabido de cada tatuaje, ¿por qué no me contaste de este?

—Me lo hice hace unos días, es bastante reciente. —Seokjin casi perdió el equilibrio.

Yoongi estaba alzando su camisa, dándole la vista de su costado derecho. Ahí, en sus costillas, descansaba una flor de asfódelo, de lo más detallada. Con líneas finas y delicadas, Seokjin no pudo resistirse a tocarlo.

Yoongi siseó, la piel aún no estaba curada del todo, y no estaba cubierto por ningún plástico. Seokjin recorría cada trazo, lanzando distintos _wow_ debido a la textura de la piel y bueno a lo bonito que se veía el tatuaje a tinta negra, sobre la piel lechosa de Yoongi.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó, haciendo que inmediatamente Seokjin levantará el rostro.

—Sí. —irguiéndose, su rostro había quedado muy cerca del de Yoongi.

—Deberías dejar de tocarlo...—susurró, apenas audible para los oídos de Seokjin. —Aún, me duele un poco...Seokj- _ah_...—el gemido salió por si solo cuando los labios de Seokjin tocaron los suyos.  
  
  


*****

*****

*****

**Espero y este capitulo les guste, ya estamos terminando con Flores Para Jin.**

**Nota:**

**_seoul daegong-won*_** (Mejor conocido como Gran Parque de Seúl **서울** **대공원** )

**Eso es todo de mi parte.**

**Muchas Gracias por leer y nos leemos pronto.**

**-Cherry.**


	35. Dientes de León

El cuerpo bajo de él estaba reaccionando. No sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Pero sentir los labios de Yoongi le habían hecho perder cualquier atisbo de razón.

Con algo de torpeza Yoongi había regresado a su lugar en el sofá con Jin encima, sobre su regazo.

Seokjin sentía los ávidos labios de Yoongi jugar con los suyos, sentía sus manos recorrer espalda.

Necesitaba respirar pero no quería separarse, no cuando tuvo la oportunidad de colar sus dedos por los cabellos de Yoongi.

Pero no duró mucho.

El ruido de un celular lo trajo a la realidad.

Pego un brinco al escuchar el sonido proveniente del aparato. Como si hubiera visto un fantasma, se retiró de encima de Yoongi, dejándolo atender su llamada.

—Estaré ahí en un minuto. —le escuchó decir antes de verlo salir por la puerta.

•  
•  
•

La noche fue pésima, la mañana fue peor. Trabajar fue casi un martirio y ni hablar de la tarjeta a mitad del día.

_Dientes de León._

Seokjin estaba confundido, la última tarjeta tenía dibujada un diente de león. Era una elección...¿curiosa?

**_"Esta flor es para los dos. Es un secreto a voces, se dice que si soplas un diente de león puedes pedir un deseo._ **

**_Los dientes de león nunca me han funcionando muy bien, he perdido la cuenta de a cuantos le he rogado._ **

**_En usted, no se cuantos he gastado, temo que a este paso termine por hacerlos desaparecer._ **

**_Pero les daré una última oportunidad._ **

**_Pidamos un deseo._ **   
**_O muchos._ **   
**_Pidamos muchos deseos._ **   
**_Cuantos quieras, soplemos un diente de león o acabemos con ellos._ **

**_Quizás y se hagan realidad._ **

**_Por favor, vaya._ **

**_Estaré ahí._ **

**_Por favor._ **   
**_Por favor._ **

**_5:30_ **

**_Por favor._ **   
**_Por favor._ **

**_El jardín de rosas._ **

**_Por favor._ **   
**_Por favor."_ **

Quería salir en ese mismo instante de la cafetería, quería correr hasta el parque, quería quedarse sin aire hasta el jardín de rosas.

Pero aún le quedaban varias horas de trabajo.

El reloj no parecía querer darse prisa.

•  
•  
•

Pero como todo, el momento llego. Había avisado que saldría temprano. Así que no perdió tiempo y tomó un taxi.

El trayecto pareció eterno. Seúl le pareció un universo.

Pero llego.

Camino por el parque, mientras más se acercaba al jardín de rosas su corazón golpeaba más contra su pecho.

Las manos le sudaban, sentía que cada paso le estaba costando más de lo debido.

Había gente a borbotones, estaba asustado de no encontrar al chico detrás de las tarjetas.

Sus esperanzas de que fuera Yoongi persistían, si. Pero no quería emocionarse. No quería romperse el corazón.

Quien fuera el misterioso ser detrás de aquellos bellos detalles sería un verdadero merecedor de al menos conocerle.

Al llegar al jardín, busco por todos lados, habían algunas personas, varias chicas, algunos grupos de amigos y parejas claro.

Sentía como su garganta se secaba.

Giro en su lugar para seguir buscando con la mirada a alguien que pareciera esperar por él.

Camino por el jardín un poco más. Manteniendo su vista atenta ante cualquier indicio del misterioso personaje.

Y lo encontró.

De perfil.

Contemplando las flores y en su mano derecha un diente de león.

Sus lágrimas no esperaron a que se girará, por si solas tomaron la decisión de estallar y recorre sus mejillas.

—¿Cuál es el deseo? —apenas y habló.

—Que aparecieras.

—Ya estoy aquí. ¿Y ahora?

—Que digas que si.

—Si. —Seokjin tomó la mano del pelimenta hasta que estuvo a la altura de sus labios, y sopló.

—¿Qué has pedido?

—A ti. —tomó el rostro del menor entre sus manos. —Yoongi, siempre he pedido por ti.

Los brazos de Yoongi le envolvieron y Seokjin no pudo contra la urgencia de abrazarlo también.

—Tenía miedo que no aparecieras. Tenía miedo de que me rechazaras. Tenía miedo Seokjin, tenía mucho miedo. —casi sollozó en el hombro del mayor.

—Tenía la esperanza de que fueras tu. Si tu casi acabas con los dientes de león de nuestro país, estoy plenamente seguro de que he gastando una fortuna lanzando monedas a las fuentes. —Seokjin lo atrajo lo más que pudo.

—¿Estas feliz de que sea yo?

—Creo que feliz se queda corto. No sabría que hacer sino fueras tu. Estaba muriendo hace unos minutos.

—¿Seguro de que estas bien con esto?

—El beso de anoche no te lo dejo claro. Prácticamente estaba rogando que fueras tu.

—Perdón por salir huyendo ayer.

—Me lo explicas luego. Ahora, tienes otra historia que contarme. —Seokjin por fin rompió el abrazo. —¿Qué fue lo qué pasó para que hicieras todo esto por mi?

—¿Quieres sentarte? La historia no es exactamente corta. —admitió Yoongi y Seokjin asintió para luego tomar la mano del menor.

—La cosa es Seokjin, que me gustas mucho...

*****

*****

*****

****—Cherry** 🍒  
 **Fighting.****


	36. Smeraldos: Flores Para Jin

Con manos entrelazadas ambos chicos se acercaron a la banca cerca de ellos. Pero a Jin le llamó la atención lo que había encima de esta.

—¿Eso es tuyo?

—Oh, si. Cuando apareciste me olvidé del mundo un momento. Son para ti. —Yoongi le tendió el ramo de flores a Jin. —Hoy debían ser dientes de león, pero al parecer no pueden hacer ramos con ellos. —la nariz de Yoongi se arrugó.

_Adorable._

—¿Qué flores son? No se si las he visto antes.

Las flores era muy bonitas, el color era absolutamente lindo.

—Son tuyas.

—Si ya me lo dijiste, pero ¿qué flores son? —Seokjin estaba confundido.

—Smeraldos.

—¿De qué están hechas?

—Desconozco el material, en la floristería la dueña hace este tipo de cosas aparte de la venta de flores naturales. Al igual que las hortensias quiero pensar que estan hechas de lo mismo.

—Nunca había escuchado de ellas. —Seokjin seguía admirando lo bonitas que eran las flores.

—Es porque no existen realmente. 

—¿Cómo?

—Los Smeraldos no existen, no vas a encontrar una semilla, ni una flor real para tenerla en casa y regarla. —Yoongi estaba intentando explicarse lo mejor posible. —Fuera de que no se pueden hacer ramos con dientes de león, quería darte algo que solo tu pudieras tener. Así que en cierta forma las cree para ti. —estaba nervioso mientras le decía todo a Seokjin. —Flores para Jin, flores que solo tu pudieras ver, que supieras su existencia, que les dieras una historia, de donde vienen, que significado hay en ellas.

—Wow. —Seokjin sonrió. Tenía en sus manos sus propias flores. Suyas y de nadie más.

—Entonces, cuál es su historia?

—Te la cuento luego...tu me debes una historia. ¿Por qué hiciste esto?

—Ya te lo dije, me gustas mucho. Desde hace mucho tiempo como pudiste leer. —Seokjin vió el momento exacto en que las mejillas de Yoongi se tornaron rojas. —Supongo que el sentimiento llegó con mucha fuerza después de que te bese en la fiesta de Hoseok, en preparatoria.

—Pensé que no lo recordabas. — musitó Seokjin.

—Honestamente, nunca podría olvidarlo. Estabas muy insistente esa noche. —Yoongi se rio. — Pero en definitiva ese fue el momento en el que supe que realmente no dejarías de gustarme. Tienes unos labios adictivos Seokjin.

—¿En serio?

—¿No te lo dejo claro el beso de ayer?, estaba prefiriendo no respirar por seguir besándote.

—Deja de decir cosas que me avergüenzan.

—Bueno, el punto es. Decidí hacer esto porque realmente quería decirte lo que sentía, hasta cierto punto fue para ver como reaccionabas, tal vez enloquecerías, o no les dieras importancia así que...esto fue la manera más sutil que encontré para averiguar si podría gustarte también...

Seokjin no midió el tiempo, pero estaba bastante seguro de que Yoongi habló por casi una hora, explicándole como había llegado a escoger flores para confesarse, como fue la decisión de cuando enviarlas, como investigó sobre ellas y como consiguió que no fuera descubierto. Seokjin sonrió todo el tiempo. Asombrado por todo y emocionado.

—Y ahora, supongo que es mi momento de confesarme como se debe.

El rostro de Seokjin cambió drásticamente. 

—No me juzgues, realmente nunca me he confesado a alguien. —Yoongi giró y se encaró al mayor. —Me gustas Seokjin, más de lo que jámas imagine. Has cambiado mi mundo para bien y me has hecho ver las partes buenas de la vida. Gracias por soportar mi actitud y bueno...¿Quieres salir conmigo? ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

Seokjin instantáneamente lo acercó en un abrazo y le dijo **_sí_** mil veces. 

Y así de simple, estaban juntos.

No hubo fuegos artificiales o un cambió radical de vidas, solo...eran ellos, juntos. Rodeados de un montón de flores.  
  
  


**Fin.**

*****

**Hola, Cherry aquí dando el fin a Flores Para Jin, como ven no es un final que cambie las vidas, pues el giro de la trama fue llegar a este momento en que ambos terminaran juntos, y en mi cabeza es así de simple.**

**Sin muchos accesorios, solo dos chicos admitiendo cuanto se gustan.**

**Espero que les guste.**

— **Cherry** 🍒 ****

**Fighting.**


	37. Epílogo

Seokjin no podría estar más feliz.

Después de aquella confesión en el jardín de rosas las cosas con Yoongi iban mejor que nunca.

Y diez años los avalaban.

Se habían mudado juntos después de que Yoongi por fin obtuvo su puesto como productor en la empresa Big Hit Entertainment y Seokjin se había convertido en el socio de los Jeon con una de las cafeterías que habían resultado como franquicia.

Seokjin amaba como su pequeño hogar estaba tomando forma con los gusto de ambos, decorados en rosa pero muebles negros. Paredes con fotos y música siempre de fondo.

Sus tarjetas descansando en un álbum en un mueble cerca de la cama, como el recuerdo de los regalos más preciosos que había recibido. Las flores de hortensias a la orilla de una ventana, la esfera de nieve con los cerezos estaba en el librero y los Smeraldos estaban en la mesa de centro.

Seokjin amaba cuando alguien veía las flores y preguntaba por ellas. Les contaba la historia que junto a Yoongi habían creado.

—La flor que no florece, los Smeraldos son prácticamente un acto cruel de la naturaleza. Es casi imposible tener una, traídas de muy lejos nadie sabe cómo llegaron a Corea, pues no muchas flores soportan las bajas temperaturas cómo estás. —respondía cuando alguien preguntaba por su origen. —Puedes sembrar un millón de semillas y ni siquiera eso te garantiza que nazca una y crezca. Puedes cuidarla, regalarla, darle luz del sol y todos los cuidados que quieras y sigue sin ser garantía de hacerla sobrevivir. Literalmente tener unas nosotros es un milagro.

Se sentía orgulloso de sus flores, sí. _Sus flores._ Solo para él.

Yoongi ocultaba su sonrisa cada que algún invitado preguntaba por sus flores, pues Seokjin no dudaba en mencionar cuanto le costó a Yoongi convencerlo de que la flor se mantendría con vida.

Su vida no había cambiado drásticamente, seguían siendo los mimos chicos de antes, con la diferencia de que ahora no dudaban ni por un segundo decirse lo mucho que se amaban.

No pasaba un día sin que Yoongi despertara y le diera un beso de buenos días, ni tampoco una cariñosa despedida antes de irse a trabajar–que a veces sobrepasaban lo cariñoso pero nada de que preocuparse, Yoongi nunca llegaba tarde a su trabajo–. Y cuando volvían a verse después de sus trabajos se abrazaban como si hubieran pasado años.

Las noches eran la mejor parte, después de cenar y platicar de su día, no alargaban más su ida a la cama donde verían una película, alguna serie o solo estarían acostados disfrutando uno del otro.

Seokjin no perdería tiempo en besar las mejillas de Yoongi, y luego sus labios, para quedarse unido a él por un largo rato.

Yoongi tampoco perdería el tiempo sin besar los apetitosos labios de su Jinnie, de abrazarlo y besarlo hasta que el aire los obligara a separarse.

¿Y las flores?

Yoongi nunca olvidaba darle una todos los días, una rosa, un girasol, a veces margaritas y bueno logro conseguir hacer un ramo con dientes de león, la dueña de la floristería –que ya sabían que era la abuela de Taehyung–lo había logrado. Fue una proeza llegar a su departamento con el ramo intacto, pero todo había valido la pena por la cara de sorpresa de Seokjin.

Juntos soplaron uno por uno los dientes de león, no sin antes tomarle una foto como recuerdo.

Y también Yoongi había cumplido con comprarle a Seokjin cuantas rosas quisiera.

500 para ser exactos, Seokjin quería un ramo como el que había visto en alguna película y Yoongi no dudo en dárselo, contento hasta cuando vio que a su novio se le escapaban unas lagrimitas de felicidad.

Las rosas fueron bien cuidados para perdurar lo más posible, pero no se desperdiciaron, aún después de que las flores comenzaran a deshojarse, pues juntos reunieron los pétalos y los pusieron en distintos frascos de vidrio y ahora eran parte de la decoración de la casa.

Realmente Yoongi no podía estar más feliz.

Teniendo a Seokjin a su lado por completo era por mucho lo mejor que le había pasado.

No pasaba un día sin que Seokjin le dijera lo orgulloso que estaba al verlo cumplir sus sueños. Como adulaba sus canciones y como lo apoyaba cuando sentía más presión de lo que pudiera soportar.

Yoongi estaba seguro de que no se arrepentiría nunca de haberse atrevido a confesarse. Si bien le costó años para tomar valor, al final todo había valido la pena por ver su cara somnolienta en las mañanas, sus berrinches por querer abrazarlo en cada momento y disfrutar de cada uno de sus besos y caricias por las noches.

Si bien había días difíciles –como cualquier pareja–, no había nada que la comunicación no pudiera resolver. Yoongi recordaba lo difícil que fue el primer mes adaptándose por completo a convivir, aprendiendo que Seokjin sería el principal dueño de la cocina, pero Yoongi siempre podía ayudar. Aprendió que no siempre estarían de acuerdo en todo. Pero al final de cuentas, todo estaba bien mientras estuvieran juntos.

Yoongi se había planteado en hacer algo más oficial su relación, así que no dudo en regalarle a Seokjin un anillo, –simbólico por supuesto– en muestra de su compromiso con él. Yoongi no puede olvidar la cara de Seokjin cuando se lo dio, felicidad pura y bueno, tampoco era posible olvidarlo si después hicieron el amor como nunca antes.

Era bonito tenerlo para él solito, disfrutaba tanto de su compañía, de su voz cuando cantaba alguna canción que él había escrito y producido, amaba a Seokjin de eso no quedaba ni la menor duda.

Incluso sus amigos los veían tan felices que se preguntaban, _¿por qué tardaron tanto en estar juntos?_ Pero ellos respondían que todas sus cosas tienen su tiempo y que si tardaron tanto en esta por fin unidos es porque así debía ser y punto.

Hoseok les recordaba su primer beso en su fiesta, diciendo que el los había visto pero nunca dijo nada y Namjoon se sonrojo cuando Seokjin pregunto si había sido él quien dejo una de las tarjetas y no tuvo más remedio que decir que si.

Jungkook y Jimin los molestaban diciendo que nunca los imaginarían siendo tan cursis, pero ellos sabían como regresarles la jugada comentando lo mucho que tardaron ellos en darse cuenta de lo indiscretos que eran demostrando sus sentimiento el uno al otro.

En pocas palabras, todo estaba bien.

Juntos.

Con buenos amigos.

¿Qué más podían pedir?

Aún les quedaba una vida entera por delante, muchas flores por descubrir y muchas aventuras que vivir, no iban a preocuparse por un futuro incierto, estaban juntos y eso era lo más importante. No sabían que pasaría en el futuro, pero lo esperarían con ansias. 

—¿En qué piensas? —la pregunta de Yoongi lo distrajo de sus pensamientos.

—Hace diez años me mandaste la primera tarjeta. —Seokjin le mostró su más dulce sonrisa.

—Cierto...—Seokjin lo vio levantarse y con algo de confusión quiso salir tras él, dejando atrás la cama. —¿Curioso? —le dijo el menor cuando lo alcanzó.

—Si...¿Qué haces?

—Felices diez años juntos. —Seokjin abrió los ojos al ver el lindo ramo en manos de Yoongi, ahí estaban juntas todas las flores de las tarjetas, todas en el mismo ramo. Una rosa, un tulipán, una margarita y hasta una distintiva lavanda. —¿Te gusta?

—Si, claro que si. — respondió tomándolo en sus manos y besando al menor. —Yo también tengo algo para ti. — Seokjin corrió hasta su habitación y regreso con un pendrive. —Namjoon me ayudo para hacerlo.

Yoongi caminó hasta su computadora e insertó el pendrive, abriendo después el único archivo ahí.

—Es mi canción favorita. — la música dio inicio y luego la dulce voz de Seokjin la acompañó.

Seokjin sabía que no había nada que hiciera a Yoongi más feliz, que la música en si misma, así que no dudo en grabarle una canción. Y supo que había dado en el clavo cuando Yoongi hipó y soltó un chillido emocionado para después tomarlo entre sus brazos y decirle cuanto lo amaba.

Lo hacían, se amaban, eran un par de lo más diferente, sí, Seokjin era como un niño a veces pero muy maduro en las situaciones adecuadas y Yoongi tendía a ser más callado y serio pero estando con Seokjin su sonrisa nunca desaparecía.

Música, amigos, familia, un café o miles de flores cualquiera de estas eran solo un complemento en su vida ahora, incluso sin música, incluso sin flores Yoongi y Seokjin sabían que solo se necesitaban entre ellos. 

Un año.

Dos.

Diez.

Veinte.

Cincuenta.

No importaba cuantos años pasaran, una eternidad si era necesario, no parecía suficiente para estar juntos.

*****

*****

*****

**Y ahora si...Flores Para Jin llega a su final. Este epílogo es con todo mi agradecimiento por su apoyo. Muchas gracias por la oportunidad.**

**Gracias.**

**-Cherry.**

**FIGHTING.**


	38. Extra: San Valentín

Las grandes celebraciones del amor no eran del estilo de Yoongi, el día San Valentín o el famoso Día Blanco. El simplemente los veía como otro día de trabajo, nada de suma importancia.

O al menos así era antes de que Seokjin aceptará estar con él, desde aquel día Yoongi no dejaba de pensar en como llegar más hondo en el corazón del mayor. Quería sorprenderlo y llenarlo de obsequios.

Así que cuando el catorce de febrero llegó, estaba preparado con una lista llena de ideas para pasarlo junto a Seokjin.

Para su suerte el día era lo suficientemente cálido para pasear sin morir de una hipotermia, con el cielo despejado y con el sol en todo su esplendor posible para ser invierno. Eso le hizo sonreír en demasía.

**_"Hyung,_ **

**_Le espero a las dos en la entrada del edificio."_ **

Ese había sido el mensaje en la nota que dejó en la mesita de su hyung por la mañana antes de salir de aquel departamento para terminar las preparaciones para su día. Estaba emocionado y no iba ocultarlo, no dejaba de sonreír y hacer un baile gracioso cada cierto rato.

Tomo un ducha y busco una buena mudada de ropa, jeans negros y una camisa del mismo tono acompañado de unos lindos zapatos brillantes. Se veía bien, no parecía exagerado y se sentía lo suficientemente cómodo para salir. Aún era temprano y podría organizar bien sus ideas.

Las flores ya estaban en su departamento sobre la mesa, lirios de los valles acomodados en un ramo sutil y bonito, según la abuela de Taehyung eran unas flores muy especiales y eran ideales para el día de San Valentín. Le había prometido que a Seokjin le encantarían.

Y realmente esperaba que si, se sentía nervioso y ansioso, era como si fuera su primera cita. Yoongi no dejaba de tener escalofríos de solo imaginar como sería pasar ese día a lado de su hyung.

*****

*****

Cuando la hora acordada llego, Yoongi ya se encontraba en la puerta del edificio con el ramo entre sus manos y mucha anticipación para su pequeño cuerpo. Estaba moviéndose como un niño pequeño, de lado a lado y no dejaba de mirar el reloj en su muñeca.

—Yoongi-ah. —su imagen llego primero que su voz.

Vestido en una camisa rosa pálido y un par de pantalones negros. Se veía encantador. Fue inútil intentar retener su sonrisa.

—Seokjin.

—Sabes, aún me suena gracioso el hecho de leer tus notas tan educadas llamándome hyung y que de todas formas me hables de manera casual cada que estamos juntos. —Seokjin sonrió.

—¡Oye! Si te llamó hyung...a-a veces.

—Si, cuando tengo mi...—Yoongi calló lo que fuera a salir de sus labios poniendo su mano sobre estos.

—No lo digas.—el sonrojó cubrió sus mejillas.

—¿Son para mi?—preguntó cuando Yoongi dejo su boca libre.

—Oh, si. Toma. —extendió las flores al mayor viendo orgulloso como este las abrazaba. —La abuela de Taehyung dijo que te gustarían.

—La abuela de Taehyung tenía razón. —Seokjin tomo desprevenido a Yoongi y beso castamente sus labios. —Me encantan.

Yoongi mostro su tan particular sonrisa y Seokjin se rindió ante esta, sintiendo algo cálido en su interior.

—¿Cuál es el plan? —curioso hizo un puchera intentando convencer a Yoongi de que le dijera.

—Es una sorpresa, vamos. —tomó su mano y salieron del edificio, había una lista que cumplir.

*****

*****

Jimin amaba juguetear y molestar a Jungkook, incluso si sabía que terminaría peor. Jungkook podría tomarlo en brazos perfectamente, alzarlo y hacerle sufrir cosquillas, o bueno...terminar enredados y jadeantes en la cama, pero esa es otra historia.

Ahora ambos se preparaban para su cita, Jungkook había reservado una mesa en un lindo restaurante, todo para Jimin. El mayor se sonrojo cuando vio la invitación. Jimin por otro lado le había comprado una linda chaqueta negra. Sabía cuando moría su novio por una pero no la compraría, así que tomo cartas en el asunto.

—Te ves fenomenal. —admiró Jimin.

—Tu no te ves nada mal. —Jungkook amaba el estilo de su novio. Siempre se veía bien, incluso cuando solo se ponía algo casual para ir a trabajar. —De hecho te ves bien, muy bien. Demasiado. Ahora no quiero salir. Quiero quedarme aquí contigo y disfrutarte solo para mi.

—¿Dónde quedo mi tímido donsaeng? —Jimin había logrado que Jungkook mostrará un lado diferente cuando estaban solos, le había costado un poco, pues el menor seguía siendo como un conejito asustadizo en algunas ocasiones. —Pero aunque yo también quiera quedarme aquí contigo, tenemos una reservación porque me amas así que vamos.—Jimin besó delicadamente los labios del menor, disfrutando del sabor que tenían gracias al bálsamo que se había aplicado.

—Te amo. —suspiró Jungkook.

—Te amo también. —Jimin vivía por esas palabras, escuchados de su bello novio.

*****

*****

—¡Hoseok hyung! —el gritó despertó al mayor de su sueño.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué pasa?!—asustado se abrazó al cuerpo de Taehyung.

—Feliz día de San Valentín.

—Oh, feliz día a ti también. —después de recuperarse del susto logró articular una frase coherente.

—Tengo una sorpresa para ti así que levántate. —Taehyung lo jalo hasta la ventana.

Hoseok confundido observó como las estrellas aún acompañaban al cielo. ¿Qué hora era?

—Tae, cariño. ¿Qué hora es?

—Son casi las seis de la mañana. —dijo contento.

Y Hoseok se hubiera enojado por ser tan temprano pero no pudo, no con Taehyung sonriendo de esa manera.

—¿Por qué me has despertado tan temprano?

—Es San Valentín, y te tengo un regalo. —Taehyung no dejaba de sonreír. —No puedo comprarte el Sol...aunque eres como uno, mi solecito personal. Pero, pude comprarte lo más parecido. Una estrella.

—¿Qué? —la confusión lleno la cara del mayor.

—He comprado una estrella para ti, pero esta solo puede verse justo antes del amanecer. —Taehyung se alejo de la ventana y recorrió su departamento hasta un mueble de donde saco una hoja. —Este certificado lo avala. Es tu estrella, J-Hope. Espero, espero que te guste. —Taehyung agacho la cabeza y casi se pierde de los ojos destellantes de su novio.

—Tu...tu eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. —su voz casi rota salió de sus labios. —Te amo Taehyung.

—Yo también Hobi hyung. Te amo. —se lanzó a los brazos de Hoseok que lo esperaban abiertos.

Taehyung no lo sabía pero cierto chico de sonrisa en forma de corazón también le había comprado una estrellita, una que aparecía y solo era visible cuando la noche recién comenzaba, pues para Hoseok su pequeño merecía también un pedacito del cielo.  
  
  


*****

*****

Namjoon era sin duda un chico que disfrutaba de su soledad, viajando, conociendo y descubriendo el mundo, maravillándose con cada paso que daba.

Jennie era una buena amiga, pero nada pasaría más allá de eso. 

Sabía que en algún momento llegaría alguien especial, alguien con quien compartir sus pensamientos, alguien que lo escuchará y lo comprendiera. Algún día dejaría de viajar solo y comenzaría a conocer un mundo distinto.

Pero mientras eso sucedía, no se detendría, seguiría en su camino.

No estaba triste y no se sentía solo. Ver a las personas compartir un día como San Valentín le hacía darse cuenta de que aún quedaba un poquito de amor, lo suficiente para mantener al mundo girando y moviéndose hacia el lugar correcto.

— Feliz San Valentín. — una chica de cabellos oscuros le dijo mientras le tendía un chocolate.

— Gracias. Feliz día a ti también. —Namjoon siguió con su caminata unos cuantos pasos más, escuchando como la chica seguía hablando, sonriendo y regalando dulces y chocolates a otros transeúntes. —¿Cómo te llamas? —fue imposible no hacerlo. No cuando después de solo diez pasos no pudo dejar de escucharla.

—Soyeon, mi nombre es Soyeon. —la chica volvió a sonreír.

—¿Quieres tomar algo? ¿Conmigo?— preguntó inseguro. Pero su corazón latió con seguridad cuando la chica asintió.

*****

*****

**Hola.**

**Como los otros extras esto es solo para darles un poquito más de la historia.**

**-Cherry.**

**Fighting.**


	39. Extra: De La Compra de las Flores Y El Plan de Yoongi (Pride Month)

Algunos años atrás.

Yoongi estaba seguro de lo que quería hacer.

Había planeado todo por mucho, mucho, mucho, realmente mucho tiempo.

La cosa ahora, había caído por Seokjin hacia bastante tiempo. Pero eso ya lo sabemos. Así que lo vendríamos a ver ahora es:

Su plan. El bendito plan.

La lista de ideas podría llenar unas cuantas hojas, desde dulces, un perrito, pensó en rentar un espectacular para confesarse a lo grande, o quizás comprarle muchos muñecos de felpa que fueran parecidos a una alpaca.

Al final se decidió por las flores, pues entre muchas conversaciones que había tenido con Seokjin sabía cuanto las ama. Sabía cuál es su flor favorita, conocía lo mucho que amaba los jardines y por supuesto que lo ha visto tomarle fotos a muchas a lo largo del tiempo que lleva conociéndolo.

Así que investigó muchas flores, horas eternas frente a un computador, lecturas y un poco de la lengua de las flores.

Fueron bastantes semanas de preparación.

Fueron bastantes días de búsqueda por una florería que cumpliera con la lista de flores.

Fueron bastantes horas haciendo cada dibujo en las tarjetas.

Los mensajes a veces eran sencillos, a veces contando historias y a veces más difíciles cuando decidías abrirse más y hablar desde el corazón y sus sentimientos.

La primera compra fue casi graciosa para la señora detrás del mostrador, que lo vio –según sus palabras– como un bicho entre sus flores.

Pues Yoongi solo había buscado el lugar, pero nunca antes había ido a una florería, no sabía cómo comprar, no sabía cómo hacerle entender a la señora que el envío era anónimo y fue hasta hasta que estuvo ahí dentro que entendió que debía explicarle a un repartidor su situación sin parecer un loco.

Para su suerte, la señora entendió y entre sonrisas y gestos amables le explicó un poco más de las flores que había escogido, y el repartidor quedó satisfecho con la explicación breve de lo que debía hacer.

•

Su otra parte del plan consistía en crear una flor para Seokjin, quería hacer algo realmente único para el mayor. Le resulta más complicado de lo que imagino, guiándose de las flores que había visto, resaltando las características más bellas para su creación, buscar el color ideal y el nombre. Y bueno, luego dársela a la dueña de la florería para que le diera vida.

•

Pero ni eso fue tan difícil como la compra de claveles. Quería darle los claveles más bonitos, los más rojos, pero bueno, su alergia quería ganar la batalla cuando tuvo que acercarse a ellos para tocarlos y escoger de entre ellos los mejores.

Incluso la señora y el repartidor lo observaron, al principio con gracia, pues no dejaba de estornudar y luego preocupados cuando sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y cuando su piel se tornó rojiza...y ni hablar de cuando empezó a hincharse.

La señora lo reprendió por hacer algo tan peligroso para su salud, y agradeció al universo que tuviera medicina para la alergia a la mano.

•

Y así, conforme pasaban los días, Yoongi revisaba cómo estás flores llegaban, en forma de ramos, en forma de solo los dibujos en las tarjetas y claro en los regalos especiales que había ingeniado para él.

Todo valía la pena cuando la sonrisa de Seokjin crecía. Todo valía la pena si veía a un Seokjin más animado.

•

Las dudas también llegaban. No todo era felicidad y cosas bonitas. Yoongi estaba consiente de que Seokjin tal vez imaginara a otra persona detrás de las tarjetas. Estaba cada día preparándose para rendirse o incluso para ver la decepción en Seokjin cuando descubriera que era él.

Porque claro que él no se sentía la mejor opción para alguien como su hyung. Seokjin era hermoso. Y esa palabra se quedaba corta. Pero no solo eso. Seokjin no solo era una cara bonita, sino también un corazón inigualable, el chico era amable, era radiante y sin duda una de las personas más divertidas que había conocido nunca. Incluyendo los malos chistes.

Yoongi estaba perdido y lo sabía. Y no podía estar más feliz de que fuera Seokjin el chico por el que había caído.

Su plan tenía que funcionar.

•

Así que se dedicó de lleno en hacer la mejor compra de flores, en escoger siempre las más bonitas, en hacerlas llegar de forma espontánea y no arruinarlo todo.

•  
•  
•

  
**Hola. Cherry aquí dejándoles este pedacito de cómo fue que Yoongi pensó en cómo declararse a Seokjin.**

**Ojalá les guste.**

**Este extra fue por el pride month.**

**—Cherry 🍒  
Fighting**


	40. Extra 2: de ir más alla de los besos (Pride Month)

advertencia: el siguiente capitulo cuenta con contenido sexual. se recomienda discreción. si este tipo de lectura no es de tu agrado, por favor evita los malos comentarios.

-cherry.  
  
  
  
  
  


En algún punto después de la última tarjeta.

Yoongi nunca fue un gran fanático de las mañanas, el sol no era exactamente su mejor amigo. Desde pequeño, durante la escuela media e incluso hasta su último día como universitario. En su primer trabajo y hasta hace algunas semanas. Min Yoon Gi y la luz del día no eran muy compatibles que digamos.

Pero hacía un tiempo que las mañanas no parecían tan malas. La luz había dejado de despertarlo por dar directo hacia sus ojos, ya no despertaba malhumorado por los sonidos de los pájaros fuera de la ventada. Muy por el contrario ahora las mañanas eran parte de su rutina favorita.

¿Por qué?

Pues Yoongi llevaba algunos días, durante ya varias semanas, amaneciendo en una cama que no era la suya, despertando entre sábanas sumamente suaves, rodeado por los brazos de un chico solo tenía que sonreír para hacerlo suspirar.

Abrir los ojos y encontrarse a Seokjin era sin duda la mejor vista. Le era imposible no sonreír cuando Seokjin le decía algún mote cariñoso cuando veía que ya estaba despierto, dejando un besito en su mejilla justo después. Yoongi se sentía derretir en esos momentos, solo queriendo hacerse bolita y acurrucarse toda la vida envuelto en los brazos de su hyung.

•  
  


Cada mañana era diferente, algunas veces eran la cosa más cursi compartiendo besos pequeños, Seokjin dejando casi sin aliente al pequeño Yoongi por la cantidad de besitos en todo su rostro haciéndole reír como a un niño pequeño, otras por el contrario eran algo más que solo besos y palabras dulces.

Llegando a las caricias sin rumbos fijos, a los besos distribuidos más allá de las mejillas y con ellos sonidos más que risitas y motes cariñosos.

Yoongi no imaginaba que Seokjin lo despertará de ese modo.

Pero paso.

Un fin de semana cualquiera. Un sábado cualquiera. Las caricias en su cintura se sintieron maravillosas. Ese día precisamente había amanecido dándole la espalda a Seokjin, así que las caricias que este le daba en su cintura prontamente se pasaron a su estómago. El cual debido a sus movimientos por la noche había quedado al descubierto –solo un poco– al levantarse su camiseta.

Sintió las manos de Seokjin a penas y tocarle. Lanzó un sonido de puro gusto que hizo reír a Seokjin, quien no tardó en besarlo detrás de su oreja causándole escalofríos.

Si hubiera sido como cualquier día, las cosas se hubieran detenido ahí, quizás a lo mucho otro par de besos antes de que uno se levantara de la cama o que iniciaran una conversación trivial.

Pero no. Seokjin siguió tocándole, llevándose a su paso la camiseta de Yoongi hasta dejarlo sin ella. El menor sonrojado no giraba su cuerpo para encarar a Seokjin.

Las caricias del mayor lo recorrían casi con cuidado, pasando sus manos por sus costados, subiendo por su pecho y descendiendo casi hasta la cinturilla de sus bóxers. Se mantenía regando besos descuidados a lo largo de su cuello, hombros y unos pocos por sus mejillas.

Yoongi no quería quedar como un desesperado, pues aquellos roces ya le estaban causando jadeos y se le estaba empezando a dificultar el tomar aire. Y ni hablar de lo que ocurría en la parte sur de su cuerpo.

—¿No me besaras hoy Yoon? —Seokjin habla respirando en su oído. Su voz sonando baja y casi adormilada.

Yoongi solo tardó dos segundos en tomar una buena bocanada de aire para girarse y encontrarse con el dueño de la sonrisa más tierna que había visto nunca.

—Te ves tan lindo esta mañana. —Seokjin apartó algunos de sus cabellos de su rostro y acto seguido tomó entre sus manos su rostro caliente y sonrojado para besarlo.

Yoongi no se inmutó ante el beso, aún si no había tenido tiempo para cepillarse los dientes, pero honestamente no podía importarle menos. Y sabía que a su hyung tampoco. Mientras pudiera tener los labios unidos a los suyos no había mucho más que importara.

Las manos de Yoongi se descongelaron, tomando así pequeños momentos de valentía para recorrer la piel de Seokjin.

Aún le resultaba fascinante, tocar su piel tibia, sentirlo erizarse bajo sus dedos. Escucharlo reprimiendo sonidos que quizás lo avergonzarían.

—Seok...Seok-j-in. —el nombre salió casi a duras penas. Pues su bóxer había sido removido y el mayor comenzaba a tocarlo. Una mano tomando uno de sus muslos para acercarlo lo más posible y la otra tomándolo delicadamente, haciéndolo perder el ritmo de beso.

Las manos de Seokjin lo envolvían de manera exquisita, sus movimientos de arriba hacia abajo apenas perceptibles y a veces presionando solo lo necesario la punta.

Seokjin no duró mucho con el resto de su ropa tampoco. Quedando casi inocentemente desnudo frente a él. Su rostro a penas y marcado por un sonrojo cálido.

Ambos con la respiración perdida. Los ojos oscuros buscándose, observándose. Las manos de Seokjin eran lo único que lo mantenía al tanto de la situación, lo único que le hacía saber que todo era real.

•

Por varios minutos se dedicaron a explorarse, besando todas las zonas sensibles, marcando el territorio con besos suaves y mordidas juguetonas, guardando en sus memorias cada una de sus acciones.

—Mgh, Jinnie. —Yoongi parecía a penas y poder mantenerse cuerdo.

Seokjin lo beso entonces hasta dejarlo bajo de él.

Tomándose un minuto para apreciar a Yoongi, viendo el rastro de su amor en la piel del menor. Yoongi posó su mano sobre la mejilla de Jin, haciendo que esté, cuál gatito mimoso buscará acomodarse más contra su palma.

Seokjin entonces, comenzó a descender, justo después de dejar un beso en la punta de sus dedos.

Se acomodó entre las piernas de Yoongi. Calmándolo con besitos en sus muslos mientras poco a poco rozaba su entrada. Distrayendo con su boca los actos de sus manos. Entrando sin prisa, dejando al menor relajarse y tomarlo a su propio ritmo.

—Ah...¡Jin! ¡Sí! —los quejidos fueron solo la muestra y la positiva que Seokjin necesitó para seguir moviéndose.

Se tomó su tiempo para preparar al lindo chico contra su colchón. Y Yoongi se dejó hacer.

—P-por...fa-ah...vor...—Tomó del cabello al mayor, alzando su rostro. Suplicándole. —E-estoy bien...hazlo.

—¿Cómo quieres hacerlo bebé? —Yoongi abrió los ojos casi graciosamente ante el apodo. Y no pudo reprimir una de sus sonrisas especiales. Su corazón se aceleró ante la palabra. Bebé.

—Por ahora, así está bien.

—Cualquier cosa. No dudes en detenerme, ¿si?

Yoongi asintió.

Seokjin se colocó un condón y ante la atenta mirada de Yoongi separa sus piernas para acomodarse mejor. Con parsimonia se fue haciendo su camino en el chico recostado en su cama.

Se maravilló con la vista, Yoongi agitado, con los ojos cerrados y las manos sosteniendo la sábana.

—Hy-hyung...—gimió cuando pudo sentirse lleno.

Seokjin casi pierde el equilibrio al escucharlo.

—Hyung...ah...— volvió a lloriquear. —Por favor... ah-hyung. —moviendo sus caderas logró hacer volver en si a Seokjin, quien comenzó a moverse lento sobre cuerpo.

Lentamente comenzó a entrar y salir del cuerpo de Yoongi, apreciando cómo este se abría para él, lo beso de manera intermitente al ir acelerando.

Yoongi no pudo sino enredar sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas y tomar en una de sus manos el cabello de Seokjin, quien a su vez colocaba una de sus manos en su cadera para ser preciso en cada embestida.

—Abre los ojos, ¿si? —la petición a voz acaramelada de Seokjin contrastaba a tope con lo que estaban haciendo.

Yoongi, despacio abrió los ojos, brillantes y expectantes, cómo pudo se centró en el rostro de su Jin, e intento con todas sus fuerzas mantener su vista en él cuando esté dio certeramente contra su próstata.

—Ahí...de nuevo por favor-ah...—pidió con voz perdida.

Y Seokjin lo hizo. Tomándolo por la cadera, lo giro solo un poco para cumplir con los caprichos del pequeño bajo de él.

Seokjin amo lo que veía, el chico que amaba hecho un lío, perdiendo el conteo por él.

—Ce-cerca...yo... mgh...—a palabras poco entendibles volvió a gemir.

—Yo también.

Seokjin los giro en la cama hasta dejar a un acalorado Yoongi sobre el, que al sentirlo tan profundo no pudo evitar soltar alguna maldición y echar su cabeza hacia atrás.

Con sus manos casi temblorosas Seokjin lo acaricio. —Cuando tu quieras. —dejando el rastro de sus manos por su rodilla y por sus muslos hasta sus caderas y su trasero.

Yoongi inició los movimientos que lo llevarían hasta el final. Volviendo su vista a Seokjin comenzó a moverse despacio y colocó sus manos en el pecho del contrario, antes de perder su cordura por completo y moverse rápido sobre el, alzándose sobre su cuerpo dejando que el pene de Seokjin llenará cada espacio de su interior, apretando con saña sus paredes solo para ver a Seokjin contrayendo el ceño de placer.

Yoongi no aguantaría más.

—Ah...hyung, hyung ...—Seokjin entendiendo la súplica tomó el trasero de Yoongi en sus manos para ayudarle a moverse sobre su eje. —Ahh si. ¡Así! —Yoongi se había convertido en monosílabos.

Con el último toque de Seokjin directo a su polla, se corrió duramente en su mano y bajo la velocidad a mitad de un grito amortiguado con la boca de Jin. Quien a su vez siguió moviéndose por algunos segundos más para alcanzar su climax.

Con el rostro escondido en el cuello de Seokjin, Yoongi sonrió. No había imaginado su primera vez con Seokjin así. Pero había sido perfecto.

•

—¿Te esconderás ahí todo el día? —Seokjin acarició su cabello por largo rato.

—Si. —respondió malcriadamente.

—¿Todo bien? ¿No te he hecho daño?

—Perfecto. Todo perfecto Seokjin hyung. —Seokjin sintió la sonrisa contra su cuello.

—Siempre podremos hacerlo del otro modo. —le recordó.

—Me gustaría. Me gustaría mucho. —dijo antes de besarlo y volver a dormir.

Quedándose dormidos ambos solo unos minutos después.

•  
•  
•

—Cherry. 🍒

Fighting.


	41. Extra: Un Anillo Para Jin

**El siguiente capítulo contiene contenido que puede ser incomodo para algunas personas. (smut) de nuevo no soy la mejor en esto pero prometí un capítulo de este momento a alguien. Hahaha espero les guste y Feliz Navidad.**

**-Cherry**   
  
  
  
  
  


Yoongi recorrió todo el centro comercial. Entrando en cuanta joyería veía. Namjoon estaba detrás de él y justo detrás el resto de su grupo de amigos. Menos Seokjin.

Se había emocionado con la idea de hacer algo lindo y significativo para Seokjin, confiaba en lo que sentía. Estaba seguro de que era una excelente idea.

—¿Al menos nos dirás que estamos buscando? —Namjoon sonaba cansado.

—Creo que quiere darle un anillo. —murmuro Hoseok. —¿Es eso?

—Si, digamos que si.

—¿Piensas casarte hyung? —la voz de Jimin le sorprendió pues realmente pensó que estaba más entretenido en ver a Jungkook.

—No esa clase de anillo, es algo más simbólico...más personal.

—Awwwww hyung, eres un romántico. —Hoseok pincho su mejilla.

Siguieron caminando y viendo por un buen rato. Hasta que Yoongi vio algo que le llamo la atención.

—Pueden irse ahora. —menciono al aire.

—¿Qué? —sus amigos se pararon en seco.

—Encontré lo que buscaba. —señalo un aparador.

—Es rosa. —la afirmación de Jungkook les pareció graciosa.

—Exacto, es perfecto. —Yoongi sonrió mostrando sus encías. —Puedo arreglármelas desde aquí.

—Buena suerte hyung. —Namjoon palmeo su hombro.

—¡Fighting! —el resto del grupo gritó cuando lo vieron entrar en aquella tienda.

No tardó mucho tiempo, quizás solo unos minutos.

Era bonito. De color rosa, oro rosado había dicho la dueña del lugar. Un diseño simple y lo mejor venía en compañía de un anillo a juego, el mismo diseño pero en un resplandeciente plateado. Era perfecto. _Lo sabía_.

*****

*****

Llegó al departamento pasada las dos de la tarde. Preparo todo sabiendo que Seokjin llegaría por la tarde, pues había convencido a Jimin y Jungkook de que lo mantuvieran ocupado. Así tendría tiempo para preparar el lugar. Tenía una buena idea, era bueno cocinando y en definitiva tenía buen gusto para el vino. Sería una buena velada.

*****

*****

Seokjin entro a las 7:35 p.m. al principio se sorprendió de que todas las luces estuvieran apagadas, pues Yoongi ya debería estar ahí. De cualquier forma siguió su camino hasta la cocina, pues moría por un buen vaso con agua.

Entonces lo vio. Su mesa puesta, había un delicioso aroma, un vino y algunas velas. Flores por supuesto y bueno...Yoongi estaba ahí. Se veía tan guapo. Vestido de negro y con su cabello recién pintado del mismo color. Definitivamente se veía muy bien.

—Buenas noches. —se acercó para besar su mejilla y proseguir a dejar un beso suave en sus labios. —¿Celebramos algo?

—Siempre hay algo que celebrar contigo. —Seokjin amaba como Yoongi siempre le decía palabras bonitas.

—¿Todo lo hiciste tú?

—Por supuesto.—Yoongi era adorable, Seokjin vivía por los momentos en los que podía verlo sonrojado.

—¿Iniciamos entonces?

Tomando asiento, ambos se dispusieron a comer.

La cena fue tan amena que Seokjin no sabía si quería levantarse para poder ir por el postre.

—Hay algo más...—Seokjin tomo un poco de su vino y abrió los ojos muy grandemente fue por el postre y rápidamente puso toda su atención en Yoongi. —Quiero...q-quiero darte algo. Se que somos novios y es oficial...pero...

—¿Yoon?

—Quiero que sepas que no importa lo que pase estaré ahí...

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero hacerte una promesa...un compromiso de que realmente quiero estar contigo, por mucho, mucho tiempo...—Yoongi saco la cajita con mucho cuidado. —Estaré ahí...siempre. Siempre Jinnie.

—Oh Yoongi...—Seokjin no tardó nada en soltar lágrimas. Era precioso. Y de su color favorito. —Te amo...—no pudo más y se lanzó a los labios de Yoongi.

—Déjame ponértelo ¿si?

Seokjin asintió efusivamente y aún el regazo de Yoongi le tendió su mano. El anillo le calzó perfectamente.

—Perfecto. —Yoongi admiró la mano de Jin y beso sus nudillos, para luego mostrarle su propio anillo.

—Oh...tienes uno tu también...—Seokjin parecía nunca parar de emocionarme.— Te amo...te amo Yoongi.

—Te amo también. Demasiado...—Yoongi no espero más y beso a Jin.

Se olvidaron un poco de lo que quedaba en la mesa.

Su habitación los esperaba. La cama estaba bien hecha pero no duraría así por mucho.

*****

*****

Yoongi tenía una atracción muy grande con los carnosos labios de Seokjin y así mismo Seokjin realmente moría al sentir las manos de su novio. Y es que ambos eran el uno para el otro. Realmente algo los unía, más allá de solo gustarse, de solo sentir amor...había algo mucho más profundo.

Seokjin podía sentirlo en cada beso, en cada caricia...en cada una de las palabras que Yoongi le daba. Amaba el sentir el cuerpo de Yoongi presionándolo...sentirse suyo, protegido.

Como justo en ese momento, donde las manos de Yoongi trazaban su cintura y sus caderas y donde su boca buscaba más allá de sus labios buscando por su cuello, sus hombros, sus clavículas...como si quisiera probar su sabor por completo.

Yoongi le ayudo a quitarse sus prendas superiores y en consecuencia Seokjin le quito las suyas.

Le gustaba ser él el centro de atención para su novio, le gustaba que Yoongi estuviera ahí solo por él. Amándolo. Besándolo. Tocando todo en su camino. Dejando el rastro de sus besos por todo su cuerpo. Seokjin paso sus manos por el pecho de Yoongi, deleitado por su piel y posterior solo pudo acariciar el cabello de su novio, pues ahora Yoongi parecía muy entretenido con la piel que había quedado descubierta.

—Mhm...—los sonidos que salían de su boca comenzaban a dispersarse en susurros.

—¿Todo bien? —los labios de Yoongi se despegaron de su abdomen.

Seokjin amo la vista, Yoongi con los labios tintados en rojos, sus mejillas igual y su respiración incluso un poco agitada, y no pudo evitar gemir cuando Yoongi aún viéndolo a los ojos beso su estomago.

—¿Cariño? —Yoongi beso una y otra vez su abdomen, sin dejarlo de ver. —¿Bebé?

—Todo esta...bien...—logro sacar un par de palabras claras.

—¿Puedo quitarte estos? —la voz de Yoongi, ronca y agitada. Seokjin podría morir. Sus manos jugueteaban con el botón de sus jeans.

Seokjin asintió.

—No, no...con palabras bebé. —Yoongi atrevidamente negó y beso justo por encima de la cinturilla de los jeans de su chico antes de acariciarlo justo por encima de la tela, sintiéndolo tan listo.

—Quítalos ... quÍtalos por favor. —Seokjin movió un poco su cuerpo pues Yoongi solo sonrió...

Seokjin amaba a Yoongi y si bien amaba tomarlo y disfrutar de él...verlo nervioso y sonrojado antes sus palabras...también amaba cuando Yoongi era quien lo guiaba y lo llevaba al ritmo, amaba cuando Yoongi decidía mimarlo y hacerlo sentir bien.

Yoongi tenía dos lados tan diferentes, tan dulce y tímido cuando era el quien estaba siendo mimado pero tan dominante y fuerte cuando se trataba de hacerlo disfrutar...amaba ser tomado por él.

—Tan lindo...—Yoongi era de pocas palabras, pero no cuando se trataba de Seokjin, de decirle cuanto le gustaba. —Tan lindo Jinnie...—quito los jeans de su chico y beso sus piernas en el camino.

—Yoongi...por favor...—Seokjin jadeaba y buscaba la atención de Yoongi.

—¿Si? —dejo de besar sus piernas pero siguió acariciándolo.

—No juegues cariño, por favor...por favor...—Seokjin no podía pensar correctamente.

Yoongi subió por su cuerpo, hasta atrapar sus labios y dejar suaves besos hasta que Seokjin gimió en respuesta por sus manos que de nuevo lo acariciaban para sacar su ropa interior.

—Respira...—Yoongi intento mantenerlo en calma. —¿Puedes girarte? ...¿sobre tu estómago?

Seokjin sintió un tirón en tu estómago que llego hasta su entrepierna.

Habían hablado muchas veces de las cosas que querían intentar, porque claramente ahora que estaban juntos podrían tener la suficiente confianza para esa clase de temas y bueno. Hacía unos pocos días Yoongi le había comentado sobre como él realmente quería probarlo.

Por todas partes.

_Todas._

Seokjin se había puesto completamente rojo pero no se había negado o hecho un comentario que diera una indicación de que no estaría dispuesto a intentarlo, muy por el contrario el solo contesto que sería interesante.

Y ahora Seokjin estaba temblando.

—No tenemos que hacerlo si no quieres bebé...—Yoongi besaba su espalda ayudándole a recostarse.

—Estoy bien...esta bien. Solo estoy nervioso. —Seokjin se acomodo para besar a Yoongi antes de dejar su pecho y estómago contra la cama. Sus caderas...su trasero por otra parte, estaba en alto.

—Si quieres que me detenga solo dilo...—la voz de Yoongi parecía solo volverse más grave en cada acto.

Con besos suaves bajo por sus muslos, y beso hasta la punta de sus piel. Seokjin suspiro con dificultad. Yoongi no dejo en ningún momento que el silencio llegara, haciéndole saber a Seokjin que estaba seguro en sus brazos.

Seokjin se estaba preparando para lo que fuera ha pasar.

Tomo una respiración profunda cuando las manos de Yoongi se posicionaron sobre las mejillas de su trasero y sus labios las besaron al mismo tiempo. Se removió un poco y hundió su cabeza en la almohada cuando la boca de Yoongi se dirigió a su entrada.

—Oh...por...—su voz quedo ahogada en su garganta.

Yoongi estaba nervioso pero esperaba hacerlo bien. Comenzó suave, solo dejando suaves besos, por aquí y por allá. Los sonidos que alcanzaba a escuchar le daban una buena idea de que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

—Oh...¡Yoon! —Seokjin solo no pudo evitarlo, no cuando la lengua resbaladiza de Yoongi se hizo presente. —Mhm...—un pequeño lloriqueo salió de sus labios.

—¿Debo parar? —Yoongi se separo solo unos centímetros.

—No...n-no sigue...por favor...—Seokjin estaba más que hundido contra las almohadas.

Yoongi ni siquiera lo dudo y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo. Escuchando extasiado los gemidos que Seokjin ya ni siquiera intentaba detener.

Seokjin poco a poco estaba perdiendo la cordura, comenzando a mover sus caderas solo para intentar sentir más de su novio, quien no tardó en sostener sus caderas por un instante antes de gemir y mover sus dedos hasta la entrada de su chico quien soltó un grito y se sacudió cuando uno de los dedos de Yoongi comenzaba a entrar, demasiado despacio.

—¿Se siente bien?

Seokjin estaba perdiendo la cabeza y ni hablar de Yoongi quien no podía creerse que estaba buscando por cumplidos. Se sentía un malcriado en ganando sus caprichos.

—Si...si...sigue por favor...Yoon-ahh...—Yoongi sonrió al ver como su chico parecía no poder más cuando comenzó a bombear su dedo. —Otro...otro...—Seokjin decidió no quedarse callada solo recibiendo, sino que comenzó a balancear más sus caderas.

—Bebé...Jinnie...—la vista de su novio buscando su propio placer le sorprendió tanto que no supo que pensar por unos momentos.

Y ni hablar de lo que paso por su mente cuando Seokjin se alzó sobre sus rodillas para encararlo y robarle un beso. Ahogando con este sus gemidos cuando la mano de Seokjin se encamino a su entrepierna.

—Hazme sentir bien cariño...por favor...—Seokjin prácticamente le ordeno mordiendo sus labios.

Yoongi tomo su mejilla y profundizo el beso, hizo suspirar a su chico cuando sus dedos dejaron de entrar en él.

—¿Cómo quieres hacerlo?

—Así...así esta bien...—Seokjin no parecía querer dejarlo hablar por mucho tiempo.

Yoongi asintió y volvió a colocarse detrás de él. Se presiono contra Seokjin entrando de la manera más suave que pudo, aprisiono su cintura hasta que Seokjin descanso su cabeza en su hombro, suspirando de contento.

—P-puedes moverte...e-est-a ...mhh b-bien.

—Te amo. —Yoongi le recordó, sacándole una sonrisa antes de comenzar a moverse. Lentamente queriendo disfrutar de los primeros embistes.

—Más...más rápido...—Yoongi había aprendido que cuando Seokjin quería algo...lo conseguía.

Así que no le sorprendió cuando el propio Seokjin comenzó a moverse, buscando un ritmo acelerado, haciéndole gruñir en su oído.

—Así Yoonie...así...—jadeando siguió con sus movimientos hasta que Yoongi se ajusto a su ritmo y le daba lo que quería.

Ambos querían sentirse bien y hacer sentir bien al otro. Ambos moviéndose en busca del punto máximo. Y aunque Seokjin quería que Yoongi sintiera lo mucho que estaba disfrutando, y quería que Yoongi terminara primero. Fue él quien no pudo detener su orgasmo al sentir como Yoongi entraba en él tocando ese lugar que lo hacía ver más allá de las estrellas. Gimió fuerte el nombre de su novio, casi desplomándose en la cama.

Yoongi dejo que se recostara un breve instante, antes de salir de él y girarlo sobre la cama. Viéndolo tan sensible, tan indefenso...sus ojos a penas abiertos, con pequeñas lágrimas haciéndolos brillar. Sus mejillas del más bello color rosa.

—Precioso...—susurro

—Tu...Yoonie...faltas tu...—Seokjin aún estaba intentando recuperar el aire.

—Puedo esperar un minuto bebé...—habló mientras separaba un poco las piernas de Seokjin para y se acomodaba entre ellas.

—No...tu puedes...puedes hacerlo...sabes que puedo con ello. —la sobreestimulación no era un problema para Seokjin, pero Yoongi siempre buscaría que su chico estuviera bien. —Por favor...—pidió moviendo levemente sus caderas para incitar a Yoongi, quien siseo al sentirlo. —Bebé, se que quieres, no me hagas rogar...—Seokjin hizo un puchero y Yoongi solo no pudo más.

—Mhm...—Yoongi no era especialmente el más ruidoso pero era imposible no soltar algunos ruiditos cuando Seokjin jugaba sucio y a propósito apretaba sus paredes. —Jinnie...—bufó cuando Seokjin alzo sus caderas.

—No te contengas, Yoon-ahh esta...mgh...—no pudo seguir cuando Yoongi comenzo a embestirlo de verdad, sujetando sus manos sobre su cabeza, lo único que pudo hacer fue rodearlo con sus piernas con las fuerzas que le quedaban...—mgh...vamos bebé...

—Bésame ...—Yoongi pidió, amaba besar a Seokjin, pero nada era comparado cuando era él quien estampaba su boca contra la suya.

Seokjin no lo pensó dos veces cuando busco la boca de su novio, jugando un poco con su lengua para terminar en una mordida antes de besarlo. —¿Estas cerca?

—S-si..si

—Córrete para mi Yoon...hazlo...—Seokjin era atrevido cuando la situación lo ameritaba y Yoongi no podía si no seguirle el juego.

Su orgasmo lo tomo casi por sorpresa junto a Seokjin quien por segunda vez no pudo resistirlo y termino por manchar su estómago y el de Yoongi de paso.

—Te amo.

—Te amo. —Seokjin besó su sien cuando termino recostado sobre su cuerpo. —¿Estás bien?

—Siempre Yoonie, siempre cuidas de mi, estoy bien.

—Te amo.

—Te amo también.

Yoongi se acomodo para tener a Seokjin abrazado, beso su mano donde el nuevo anillo resplandecía y sonrió como un niño pequeño.

Estaba tan enamorado.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


*****

*****

*****

**HOLA. CHERRY AQUÍ.**

**UN EXTRA MUY ESPECIAL.**

**YA SABEMOS QUE CHERRY Y EL SMUT NO SON EXACTAMENTE EL UNO PARA EL OTRO PERO LO INTENTO.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL APOYO.**

**-CHERRY**

**FIGHTING**


End file.
